


If Your Heart Desires It

by Oreosmack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Akaashi Keiji, Beta Kozume Kenma, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Abortion, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 66,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreosmack/pseuds/Oreosmack
Summary: Kageyama Tobio never expected to get pregnant at nineteen. He never expected the love of his life to hurt him. And he definitely didn't expect to find solace in the two people he thought he'd never see again.**COMPLETE**





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo my first multi chapter fic. This has kind of been in my head for a while, but I just now got around to writing it.
> 
> This work is not related to crush/summertime bliss. Both of those are stand alones

Tobio’s high school era ended rather well. Through his first and second year at Karasuno he'd been practicing, working his rear end off to build the team up for nationals. Unfortunately, the team had lost in the semi-finals both his first and second year. After losing nationals in his first year, the third years retired. Sugawara, Asahi, and Daichi had rounded up the team to give a sort of 'going away speech’, thanking all the underclassmen for the time they'd shared. Noya ended up sniffling, Hinata started bawling and even Tsukishima let his stoic mask slide off to give the third years a genuine goodbye. 

Although the club had been rather solemn since the third years left, they'd still practiced as hard as they could to make up for the absence of the others. Without Daichi there was a large hole in their defense, and without their ace it was hard to blow past three person blocks. After strenuous practice they were able to fight without the third years, though they still missed them dearly.

By Tobio’s second year, Ennoshita was titled captain of the team. No one fought against it. Tanaka was crowned ace, much Hinata's chagrin. Tsukishima’s blocks had become one of their absolute defences (Tobio was annoyed to say he was impressed by the blond’s growth), Yamaguchi’s serves had proven to be a viable weapon and Hinata could now hit a wider range of attacks.

It was with this new team that Karasuno had fought their way to nationals. The matches were grueling, and at times the team barely scraped by to win them; Tobio wasn't surprised when they lost in the semi-finals, though he was very upset about it.

The third years had come to watch the match. Tobio expected them to be disappointed, but instead he was met with wide grins and eyes shining with pride. Sugawara had given Tobio a hug, and told him he was proud of how far Tobio had come as a setter. Tobio had to look away to prevent tears from falling. Daichi gave Ennoshita a clap on the back, reminding the newly crowned captain of how suited he was for the position. Let it be known that after their interaction with their former teammates, their moods had lifted exponentially; though the weight of the loss still clung to their shoulders.

“Next year.” Hinata stated that evening, wiping his nose with his jacket sleeve. Tobio nodded. “Next year.” He echoed, his voice feeling strained.

Before Tobio knew it, his third year rolled around. Much to Tobio’s surprise, he was crowned captain. He was even more surprised to hear no objections. “You're not a tyrant king anymore, Kageyama.” Tsukishima had stated, and Tobio wasn't sure what shocked him more; Tsukishima's words or the sincere smile the middle blocker had given him.

The team worked themselves to the bone during the months leading up to nationals. Takeda had scrambled around to get them asany practice matches as possible, and Ukai was always giving them new attacks to practice. “This year is the year.” Ukai shouted. “This is the year that Karasuno wins nationals!” There were shouts of agreement all throughout the gym, and for once, Tobio felt confident about leading his team.

They'd won nationals that year. It was a close match, with Inarizaki tailing them the entire time. They'd barely managed to get the match point; had Tobio’s toss been off even a millimetre, they were sure to have lost. 

The team exploded into a frenzy; everyone was high-fiving, ecstatic shouts could be heard from every direction, the whole team jumping despite the weariness in their bones. Hinata had jumped on top of Tobio, shouting, “We won!” over and over, and Tobio thought he could feel the middle blockers tears fall on his neck; Tobio wasn't one to say anything, because tears were quickly slipping from his own eyes.

Out in the hall they'd met with the third years, who rushed in and clobbered them the second they saw them. Tanaka was shouting to Hinata, a wide smile on his face. Many of the other third years’ faces mirrored Tanaka’s own. Sugawara had once again congratulated Tobio, telling him over and over again about how impressed he was with Tobio’s growth. 

Through all the excitement and joy they were all feeling, Tobio had barely registered when two familiar figures had closed in. It wasn't until he'd heard that familiar voice that he was pulled from the celebration.

“Tobio-chan.”

Immediately the entire team stilled, all eyes zeroing in on the two new bodies. The air had turned slightly tense, and Tobio registered Hinata sidling up beside him. Most of the first and second years only looked on while shuffling awkwardly.

“Oikawa-san.” He murmured, before turning to the right. “Iwaizumi-san.” The ace gave him a nod, to which Tobio returned. Tobio focused on Oikawa expectantly; he was the one that called out to Tobio in the first place.

After a few moments of silence it became obvious to Tobio that Oikawa wasn't going to speak while the team was still there. Tobio gave them a look, then waved them off. Most of the first and second years scampered off immediately; Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Yachi took a little longer to walk away. Only Hinata remained, before Tobio gave him a pointed look, and then he was following the rest of the team (but not without a glare pointed at the ace and setter).

Tobio watched them until their figures disappeared, then he turned back to his two former senpais, his hands tucked anxiously in his jacket pockets and eyes slightly down cast.

Oikawa gave a sigh. “Relax, Tobio-chan. We aren't going to bite or anything.” Tobio found it a little hard to believe, especially after all the encounters he'd had with Oikawa previously. Tobio relaxed his stance, but his hands didn't leave his pockets.

Oikawa gave a hum of approval, before letting a smile slip easily on to his face. “You played really well out there.” The setter said, and Tobio eyed him warily before responding, “Thank you.”

Oikawa brought his hand up to study his nails, his posture relaxed. “Not quite a tyrant king anymore, I see.” Tobio bristled slightly at the comment. “They even made you captain.” Oikawa gave a pointed look at Tobio’s jersey, which was embroidered with the tell-tale number one.

“Yes.” Tobio said, giving a small nod. Iwaizumi huffed from beside the older setter. “Seriously, can't you give a real compliment?” He muttered, shoving Oikawa slightly to the side. Oikawa let out an idiginant sound, but Iwaizumi seemed to pay it no mind. “You did very well, Kageyama.” Iwaizumi said, a genuine smile on his lips. 

Tobio felt himself flush slightly, before bowing slightly to Iwaizumi with a small thank you. It was easier to believe a compliment Iwaizumi gave him than a compliment from Oikawa. Oikawa was still rubbing his upper arm when he finally turned to Tobio. This time, his face was wiped clean of his smile, but his features were soft. 

Tobio flinched slightly when Oikawa took a step forward, his arm outcast. Tobio wasn't sure what Oikawa’s ultimate motive was, but he felt strangely like there was going to be a repeat of his first year at Kitagawa Daichi. But, rather than striking Tobio, Oikawa’s hand rested on the top of Tobio's head, the setter giving his hair a ruffle.

“You did good, Tobio. I'm impressed.”

There was no condescending tone his voice, and it even lacked it's usual teasing lilt. It was nothing but seriousness, genuine and real. The absence of the -chan behind his name only made it that much more impactful.

The two older males turned their backs to Tobio, who still sat awestruck. His head tingled in the place that Oikawa’s hand had previously occupied, and convulsions were rapidly appearing in his chest. Tobio's chest felt swollen, his throat tight. Everything hit home all at once; they'd won nationals, Oikawa genuinely complimented him, Oikawa and Iwaizumi came to watch him. It exploded in his chest, joy, gratitude and a small sense of pride.

He bowed deeply at the waist, yelling, “Thank you!” Iwaizumi and Oikawa turned around, their mouths slightly agape. It was fairly obvious they weren't expecting that from Tobio. Iwaizumi was the first to recover, giving Tobio a genuine smile when the boy finally lifted from his bow. 

“Don't mention it,” the ace said.

It was the last time Tobio had seen them.

\--

Tobio was eighteen when he'd met Akihiko. After high school, Tobio decided attend a university in Tokyo. The university was known for its volleyball team, and Tobio was quite excited to meet all the players. Tobio was a little upset that Hinata hadn't gone to the same university; but he couldn't blame Hinata, since the smaller Omega had found a mate in the setter from Nekoma and decided to attend the same university as him.

The first teammate Tobio had been formally introduced to was Akihiko. Akihiko was a second year setter. Tobio immediately found himself transfixed by the Alpha's skills; his posture and skill set reminded Tobio of Oikawa’s. At first, Tobio was worried that Akihiko wouldn't like him due to the fear of being replaced by the first year, but that wasn't the case at all. In fact, Akihiko gave Tobio a large smile, informing him of just how happy he was to finally have another setter on the team.

Tobio was immensely relieved by Akihiko’s warm welcome, and the rest of the team was no less kind about welcoming him as well. Within a mere few weeks Tobio had found himself fitting in with his new teammates, and all of them had formed a bond. He still missed playing with his old team, and even sometimes found himself longing for it.

The presence of his new friends had filled the small void within Tobio’s life, the one that leaving Karasuno had made. They didn't seem to care about his past, or his mistakes, they simply saw Tobio, and that the setter was grateful for. Although Tobio had close relationships with all members of his team, he'd found himself enjoying the company of Akihiko more than the others.

Tobio and Akihiko would spend most of their free time together. At practice Akihiko was more than happy to teach Tobio some new techniques; and Tobio was thrilled to see that some of them were techniques that Tobio himself didn't know yet. Although the whole team would gather in small part of the courtyard for lunch together, Tobio would sit closer to Akihiko.

Soon they started to spend time together outside of school and practice. They would hang out at the local cafe, known as The Crow’s Nest, and Tobio would even occasionally visit the Alpha’s apartment. 

Tobio fell for Akihiko fast, and hard. The setter was kind, his touches gentle and eyes adoring. There was no doubt that his dark hair and green eyes made him alluring, but what Tobio was more attracted to was Akihiko’s scent and personality. 

They had been hanging out for about a month and a half when Akihiko finally cornered Tobio. The Alpha shifter from side to side, a nervous smile on his face. Akihiko asked if he could court Tobio, but he had said it so fast that Tobio hadn't quite caught what he'd said at first. But when Akihiko said it a second time, Tobio had immediately said yes.

They fell into a rhythm naturally. Tobio felt completely at ease with the Alpha, and by the second week of their courting, Tobio had fallen in love with the older male. They'd had a few dates, most of which consisted of them ordering takeout and scenting on Akihiko’s couch while marathoning lame movies on TV. 

The team was happy for them when they'd announced their relationship; a few of the Alphas on the team gave some whoops and whistles, causing Tobio to blush profusely. A playful snarl and shove from Akihiko made them stop. 

By the third month of courtship, Akihiko asked Tobio to move in with him. Tobio accepted immediately. He didn't have to give it much thought, really; he loved Akihiko, and the male made him so happy that his chest felt like it would explode at any given minute.

It was within their fifth month of courting, a little after Tobio’s nineteenth birthday, that Akihiko asked if they could take their relationship to the next level. Tobio had blushed upon realizing what he meant by the next level, and felt slightly unsure about it.

“We don't have to if you don't want to,” Akihiko had said seriously, “but I love you more than anything, Tobio. I'm not asking this just to mate. I'm asking because I want to be closer to you.”

The genuine look in Akihiko’s eyes and the steady seriousness of his tone had Tobio saying yes without reluctance. 

Despite saying yes, and telling himself it was going to happen multiple times in his head, Tobio was still insanely nervous when the night had come. He had checked his outfit over multiple times; he'd gone with a subtle but sultry outfit, wearing the shirt that Akihiko had said looked really good on him on multiple occasions.  
A knock on his apartment door made Tobio nearly jump. They had opted to do it at Tobio's apartment, because Akihiko felt that Tobio would feel more relaxed in his own territory. Tobio greatly appreciated it. He did feel much more better being in his own home; his den. It was especially more comforting since Tobio was in pre-heat; he just felt safer.

Tobio had opened the door shyly, and Akihiko gave a low whistle of approval. “You look really good, Tobio.” He then wrapped his arms around Tobio in a tight hug, and Tobio heard him inhale sharply. “Smell really good, too.” Akihiko’s voice had dropped lower as he said that, and Tobio felt a shiver run down his spine.

It went without saying that, although Tobio was nervous out of his mind, it had been one of the best nights of his life. Akihiko had been gentle and loving. He didn't rush anything, instead he allowed Tobio to lead; he wanted Tobio to feel comfortable at whatever pace they were going. It didn't take long for their instincts to kick in, and through the heat and intimacy of the moment Tobio had offered his neck to Akihiko, but Akihiko had instead bit Tobio’s shoulder as he finished.

Although it was the best night of his life, Tobio would soon find that the consequences of that night would also make his life flip upside down.

\--

It was quiet. The only sound was the hum of the TV, which was currently showcasing some boring soap opera. Tobio wasn't even really paying attention to it; instead his mind was running a million miles an hour.

Akihiko had his arm thrown over Tobio’s shoulder, his head resting atop Tobio’s. Tobio had a hand splayed on Akihiko's chest, feeling the soft thump of the others heart. It gave him comfort.

Tobio bit his lip. No matter how many times he'd played it over in his head, no matter how many times he told himself that Akihiko loved him, he still couldn't accurately gauge just how Akihiko would react. Tobio wanted to tell him. He wanted Akihiko to know. But there was a small voice in the back of his head telling him not to.

Tobio really should have listened to that voice.

“Um, Aki,” Tobio started, and Akihiko hummed in affirmation. Tobio gently lifted up and Akihiko removed his arm from the Omega’s shoulder. When Tobio finally straightened up he found Akihiko looking at him, confused. Tobio began playing with his fingers.

“There's something I have to tell you,” he murmured, and Akihiko raised a brow, a small smile on his lips. “Okay.” The Alpha said.

Tobio took a deep breath and steeled himself. Looking Akihiko in the eyes, he said it. The thing that had been weighing on his mind for a week now.

“I'm pregnant.”

The Alpha stilled, his shoulders squaring. He was looking at Tobio with strange eyes, his mouth in a tight line. Tobio swallowed and looked away; he didn't know why, but his instincts were telling him that he'd be better off submitting. Suddenly, Akihiko’s arms were around him.

“Oh, Tobio. It's okay.” The Alpha said, and Tobio felt himself relax, letting out a breath of relief. The Alpha's next words made him tense: “I'll go with you.

Go with him? Where?

Tobio pulled back, eyes searching Akihiko's face. He swallowed the lump in his throat, “Go with me where?” Akihiko leaned back from their close embrace, raising his eyebrow. “To the abortion clinic, of course.”

Tobio reeled back, blanching. His eyes widened at Akihiko, his mouth agape. Without much recognition of it, his hands flew to his flat stomach, as if to protect it. Tobio began sputtering. “I'm not aborting it!”

Akihiko's eyes hardened, his jaw tightening. “Tobio, we can't have a kid.” He said firmly, his hand squeezing into a fist. Tobio glared back.

“I'm not killing our child.” He said, his voice laced with finality.

Akihiko sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Tobio, think about this.” He said, desperation in his voice.

“No!” Tobio yelled, standing up. He crossed his arms over his stomach, glaring hard at Akihiko. His nerves were buzzing now, something akin to adrenaline coursing through his veins. He couldn't believe what Akihiko was saying.

“Tobio-’”

“No, Aki! How could you say something like this?”

“Listen to me-”

“We're having a baby, Aki!”

“Listen-”

“You should be happy!”

“I don't want it!” The Alpha snapped, causing Tobio to flinch harshly. Tobio stared at Akihiko with disbelief, feeling tears starting to swell in his eyes. Akihiko gave him a cold look.

“I love you, but I can't have a kid. If you want to keep it, then we can't be together. It's that simple, Tobio.”

The tears now fell freely down Tobio’s face, his arms tightening around his stomach. His mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. His entire body felt numb, his head empty. He couldn't even truly register what Akihiko had said, the words still feeling unread to him. Akihiko, the Alpha that claimed to love him, was asking him to choose between himself and Tobio’s own child.

Tobio glared, anger swelling inside him. “Fine.” He grit out, and it seemed as though Akihiko wasn't expecting that, because his face morphed into one of surprise. 

“What?” The Alpha sputtered, now standing like Tobio. Tobio gave him a hard look. “I'm leaving.” He said coldly, and Akihiko growled. Tobio had to use all his will power to not submit to the Alpha.

“You're choosing it over me?”

“Yes, I'm going to have my child. With or without you.” Tobio glowered at the Alpha.

Akihiko ran his hands through his hair, huffing out a snort of disbelief. “I can't believe this! You're going to go off and have a fucking baby? God, that thing was just a mistake!”

Tobio saw red. Tobio had slapped Akihiko before his brain had even registered that his body was raising his hand. 

Akihiko slowly turned to look at Tobio. His face was flat, but the anger in his eyes was all too pertinent. Tobio swallowed, his heart thumping. He thought Akihiko was going to hit him.

“Get out.” Akihiko said, his voice forcibly calm. Tobio stayed still for a moment, clenching and unclenching his fists. Finally, he nodded. “Fine.” 

He'd only packed a few outfits and his toiletries before Akihiko’s seething presence ran him out. With a small suitcase in hand, the clothes on his back and tears in his eyes he dialed Hinata’s number. 

\---

It had been weeks since the incident with Akihiko and Tobio still hadn't recovered. He refused to attend classes and just didn't have it in him at all to go to practice. He'd gotten messages from numerous teammates, asking if he was okay and what had happened between him and Akihiko. Tobio ignored them.

Hinata had been more than happy to take Tobio in; Tobio wasn't so sure about Kenma, however. But the Beta insisted it was fine, and that Tobio could stay as long as he needed to. Tobio was immensely relieved. 

For the past two weeks all he'd done was lay around and mope. He stayed in the guest room most of the day, only coming out to eat and use the restroom. Hinata had tried to drag him out of the room on more than one occasion, but each attempt had been unsuccessful. Tobio just didn't have the energy, or the motivation.

Tobio felt empty. When he wasn't sleeping, he was crying. Eventually it seemed that all his tears had run out, because even though he felt like crying, the tears just wouldn't fall. He'd had dreams about his time with Akihiko, about all the dates and intimate moments they'd shared. He would even wake with the phantom of Akihiko’s touch on his skin and an ache in his chest.

It was Saturday, Tobio knew. He had checked his phone to see. As well as the date, there were numerous unread messages filling up his hotbar. Like always, he refused to check them.

There wasn't anything on his agenda for today; he was just going to sleep, eat, and wallow, just like every other day. Maybe he'd try to get some sort of exercise. Try being the key word there. 

But it seemed like Hinata had something different planned than what Tobio had. Tobio heard Hinata coming down the hall before the orange haired middle blocker even came through the door. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata yelled. Tobio winced. Just how could he be so loud and energetic in the morning? “It's noon!” Oh, that's how. 

“So?” Tobio groaned, throwing an arm over his forehead. Hinata pursed his lips, jutting out his hip and placing his hands on both hips. He strangely resembled Tobio’s mother, Tobio thought.

“It's noon, on a Saturday, and you're still in bed.” Hinata stated, as if he was talking to a two year old.

“So?” Tobio pressed, still not fully understanding why Hinata was so worked up about it. Hinata rolled his eyes, marching up to the side of the bed and grabbing the arm that Tobio had thrown over his face. Tobio tried to glare at him, but found he didn't even have enough energy to muster a convincing glare.

“You've been in this room for two weeks! It's not healthy!” Hinata said, his voice strangely stern. “It's not good for you!” Tobio rolled his eyes, snatching his arm back. “Me and Kenma are going shopping, how about you come with us?” The middle blocker asked, his voice soft. 

Tobio turned away from Hinata. “No thanks.” 

Tobio heard a deep sigh from behind him, and nearly jumped out of his skin when Hinata jumped into the bed and sidled up beside him. Tobio stared hard at the middle blocker with what he hoped was a killer glare. Hinata stared back.

“Either you go with us or I stay in here all day.” 

Tobio grunted and turned to the other side, ignoring the way Hinata gasped indignantly. Tobio flinched slightly when a warm hand rested on his side, Hinata pulling his body close to Tobio’s. Tobio could feel the middle blocker’s warmth even through the blanket. He felt Hinata’s forehead rest between his shoulder blades, the smaller Omega tightening his grip around Tobio's middle. Tobio couldn't help but keen at the contact; it made him feel slightly better.

“I'm worried about you.” Hinata whispered, his breath fanning over Tobio's back. The sound of his best friend's voice nearly broke Tobio. Hinata sounded so helpless, like he didn't know what to do. He probably didn't, because Tobio himself didn't even know what to do. 

“Okay,” Tobio started, “I'll go with you.” 

Tobio could hear the smile in Hinata’s voice as he thanked him, squeezing Tobio once more before rising from the bed. Without Hinata in it the bed felt cold. Tobio watched as Hinata stopped at the door, turning to Tobio to give him a smile before shutting it to leave Tobio to get ready.

Tobio sighed.

\---

The car ride was rather quiet, filled only by the soft hum of the radio and Hinata’s chatter. Tobio had his hands in his pockets, looking out of the window as the scenery passed by. He was only half paying attention to Hinata, and he was fairly sure that Kenma wasn't paying full attention either, since he was more focused on the device he held.

Tobio was actually impressed with Hinata's driving; the Omega was careful, always checking to make sure everything was safe before proceeding. Tobio expected him to be more careless. 

Tobio was actually glad that Hinata had gotten him out of bed to go with them; although Tobio was still feeling numb, Hinata's chatter gave him a hint of normalcy, something he'd been lacking. It lifted his spirit.

They pulled into the parking lot of the store far too quickly for Tobio's liking. It took a few minutes of coaxing from Hinata for Tobio to get out of the car. By the time Hinata and Tobio started walking to the entrance Kenma was already at the doors, waiting for them. How was he so fast? Hinata chuckled. “He really wants to look in the technology center.”

Tobio nodded. That made sense, considering how much of a tech nerd the setter was. Tobio and Hinata walked at a comfortable place until they reached the automatic door, then all three of them entered the store. Tobio almost flinched from all the scents and sounds of the store. It had been a while since he had been in a public place.

Hinata pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, groaning when he read all the items. “Kenma,” he whined, catching the setter’s attention. “Why did we go in on this side? All the things on the list are at that side of the store!” Hinata pointed to the left petulantly, and Kenma only shrugged. 

“The tech center is on this side.” 

Hinata gave an exasperated huff, cringing when he looked back at the list. It looked like Hinata really didn't want to walk over there. Tobio grabbed the list from Hinata’s hand. “I'll go get the stuff.”

Hinata looked up at him, eyes sparkling. “Really?! Thank you, Kageyama!” Tobio only grunted, waving the Omega off, who ran after his mate who was already walking ahead. Tobio glanced over the list. 

Carrots, rice, hand towels, toilet paper, toothpaste, finger tape, sugar…

Tobio slipped the list into his pocket. If he wasn't mistaken, rice was in the third isle on the other side. It may have been a while since he's been here, but Tobio's memory was nothing to scoff at. He felt slightly proud when he reached the third isle and, yes, there was the rice. 

Grabbing a small bag he blanched when he realized he didn't even have a cart or a basket to put the items in. Tobio huffed, glancing up at the ceiling to simply ask why me?

With a grumble Tobio backtracked, determined to reach one of the checkouts where they usually had the grocery baskets. But Tobio stopped in his tracks when he spotted a small isle, which was labeled “Baby”.

Tobio swallowed, his original mission of getting a basket shoved to the back of his mind. His body seemed to move without his permission, coming to a stop in front of a section sporting bibs and onesies. 

Glancing over all the clothes, his hand subconsciously hovered over his flat stomach. He gave a small smile when he saw a blue bib with the words “Mommy’s mane man” and a cartoon lion on it. Tobio let his hand, which wasn't holding the rice, hover over the material. He grasped the foot of the onesie, his fingers turning the soft material around. Would he have a boy? 

Tobio would like to have a boy. He smiled at the picture of his own little boy wearing the onesie, the imagine sending warmth through his body. Tobio looked down at his flat stomach briefly, his eyes softening. He was pulled from his reverie by a very familiar voice. One he hadn't heard in over a year.

“Tobio-chan?” 

Tobio's head snapped up, his eyes widening and mouth falling open. “Oikawa-san?”


	2. Chapter 2

Time seemed to stop. His hand, which was still clutching at the onesie, was shaking. His eyes were wide, and he felt strangely like a deer caught in headlights. 

“W-what are you doing here?”

Tobio inwardly blanched. Well, that sounded quite accusatory. What else would be doing here? Tobio seethed to himself. He's obviously shopping! 

Oikawa’s gaze flickered between Tobio and the hand that was still clutching the onesie. Tobio wrenched his hand back like it had been burned, shoving it into his pocket. 

“Uh,” Oikawa began, raising an eyebrow at Tobio. “Iwa-chan and I are doing our weekly shopping.” Iwaizumi was here as well? Well, that didn't surprise Tobio. It was rare to see Oikawa without Iwaizumi, and vice versa.

“He sent me to find some shallots,” Oikawa continued, giving a small chuckle. “But I have no idea what the fuck a shallot is.” 

Tobio gave him a look. “It's a vegetable, Oikawa-san.” Didn't everyone know that? “They're on the other side of the store, near the refrigerated section.”

Oikawa chuckled, glancing around the aisle. “Yeah, and, speaking of sections...what are you doing in the baby aisle?” Tobio winced. Of course Oikawa would take notice of it and ask. Tobio's hand subconsciously rubbed across his stomach, and the movement didn't go unnoticed by Oikawa.

“Holy shit.” Oikawa said, eyes widening. He gave Tobio an incredulous look, and it made Tobio turn away. Oikawa was judging him, he knew it. There was no way he wasn't. Soon Oikawa would walk away, spitting at him about how careless and gross he is. He'll laugh and say Tobio was stupid. The thought had tears pricking at Tobio's eyes, but he shoved them down.

“How far along?” 

The soft tone had Tobio's head snapping up, and he jolted when he realized that Oikawa had stepped closer without him even realizing it. Tobio was confused at first, but quickly realized what Oikawa meant. He looked away, avoiding eye contact with the other setter.

“I don't know.” He mumbled, and Oikawa hummed in response.

“Have you been to a doctor yet?” He asked, and Tobio shook his head no. A silence hung heavy between them, and Tobio felt like his throat was going to collapse. His heart was beating really fast, and his stomach was twisting uncomfortably. Neither boy said a word. 

A sudden ringing had Tobio jolting, snapping his attention to Oikawa, who now held a phone in his hand. Oikawa glanced at the screen and cursed. “It's Iwa-chan.” He mumbled, sliding the button over to answer it. Tobio rocked on his feet. Why wasn't he leaving? Tobio didn't know. It was the perfect time to excuse himself, not to mention the polite thing to do now that Oikawa was on the phone. But his feet felt like lead, and he felt like he was glued to the spot.

“No, Iwa-chan, I haven't found them- well I didn't even know we needed them!... What do they look like?... Hey! Rude!” 

Oikawa pulled the phone from his ear, giving it a glare. “He hung up on me.” He said, his face twisting into something unpleasant. Oikawa gave Tobio a small smile. “I better get going before he gets really angry.” 

Tobio nodded, and secretly he was relieved that Iwaizumi had called Oikawa, because it meant that he wouldn't have to be around the older setter anymore. Oikawa hadn't moved, and his body seemed to twitch slightly, as if he wanted to reach out to Tobio. To Tobio's great relief, Oikawa decided against it, and instead turned on his heel without even a goodbye.

Tobio let out a breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding, his posture relaxing significantly. His stomach was turning and still had a slightly uncomfortable feeling in it, but it had lessened since Oikawa disappeared.

Tobio took one last glance at the bibs and onesies before turning on his heel and trekking towards the checkouts. He had to get a basket and get the rest of these damn groceries.

\----

His encounter with Oikawa had shaken Tobio up, and if Hinata took notice of it, he didn't ask. Tobio was grateful for that. The ride home was just like the ride to the store, but there was a slight bit of tension, and unasked questions hung in the air. Hinata kept stealing glances at Tobio through the rearview mirror, and Tobio had to bite his tongue to keep from snapping at him to focus on the road.

The second the car had stopped Tobio hopped out. With his hands stuffed deep in his pockets he rushed up the complex stares, twisting the knob and was ecstatic to find that Hinata hadn't locked it before they left. He made a beeline for his room, shutting the door and flopping on the bed.

Tobio let out a sigh, digging his palms into his eyes until he saw little white spots. Who could have guessed that he'd run into Oikawa there? Had he known that he'd be there, Tobio would have just said no to Hinata. Guess there's no use whining about it now, Tobio thought. It's not like he'd ever have to see Oikawa again. It was only a freak chance that they'd bumped into each other, Tobio reasoned. And for the life of him, Tobio couldn't figure out why that thought made his heart sink.

\---

Tobio wasn't sure when he'd dozed off, but somehow he had. It was the smell of dinner cooking that roused him from his slumber. Tobio had half a mind to simply stay in his comfortable bed, but the rumbling of his stomach made him forgo the notion.

The smell got stronger the closer he got to the living room, and he soon recognized the scent as curry. Spicy curry. 

His stomach churned, and Tobio slapped a hand to his mouth. It was lucky that he was right next to the restroom, because as soon as he was in front of the toilet he began to lurch, emptying out whatever was in his stomach. Bile stung at the back of his throat, and the taste made him gag. Hinata, who had heard the ruckus, ran into the restroom and was now crouching beside Tobio, patting his back.

Tobio continued to lean over the toilet, even when nothing was coming out. He wasn't entirely sure if he'd gotten rid of all of it. He heard Hinata scramble up, and within a few moments a glass of water was held out to him. He thanked Hinata and downed the water, washing away the remnants of the bile.

“Takeout?” Hinata asked. Tobio nodded.

“Takeout.” 

\---- 

The next morning Tobio felt like he was dying. He had to run full speed to the bathroom, and only then he barely managed to get to the toilet before spilling. His hacking must have woken Hinata, because the ginger was at the door in a mere second. 

“Sorry,” Tobio said, though he wasn't entirely sure why he was apologizing; if it was for waking Hinata or for even existing.

Hinata waved off his apology before coming into the bathroom, squatting a little ways behind Tobio. A warm hand was on Tobio's back, slapping gently. “I'll get you some water.” Hinata said, slapping his back a few more times before straightening up. “Then me and Kenma are taking you to doctor.” 

\--

Hospitals made Tobio anxious. They were always so bland, with little noise, and they smelt like sterilizer headache inducing spray. Tobio plucked at the hem of his shirt, his eyes darting around. Hinata had gone up to get the papers for Tobio to fill out, since they had already been checked in.

Hinata sounded over to Tobio, a clipboard in his hands. Tobio took it when Hinata handed it to him. Tobio groaned when he looked at the papers; there was so much to fill out. Tobio could feel a headache coming on.

Tobio definitely felt more at ease with Hinata there. Kenma drove them, but stated that he didn't want to wait at the hospital so he dropped them off and instead went down to some retro gaming store that Hinata said he loved. Personally, Tobio was fine with the arrangement. It wasn't that he disliked Kenma, he just didn't know the beta all that well.

After filling out all the paperwork he handed the clipboard back to Hinata, who was more than happy to give it to the lady up front. Without the papers as s distraction, it was back to people watching for Tobio. His gaze swept across the room, before they landed on an Omega in the corner opposite him. 

The Omega had a swollen stomach and was currently reading some sort of magazine with a baby on the cover. Upon closer inspection, Tobio realized that the magazine was a guide to motherhood. He swallowed. Should he grab one of those…?

“Kageyama Tobio?” 

Both Hinata and Tobio snapped their heads up. A nurse clad in a pink uniform was peeking out of a door, holding a clipboard in one hand. Hinata rose to his feet, and Tobio followed suit. The nurse smiled at them as they approached, pushing the door open wider to accommodate them.

The nurse went through the process of taking Tobio’s weight and checking his vitals, as well as a urine test, before informing them that the doctor would be there shortly. When the door closed Tobio let out a breath. 

He turned to Hinata, who was typing away at his phone. Tobio was glad Hinata was there. He was glad to have Hinata as a friend period. When Tobio had first informed Hinata of his situation, the boy was more than welcoming to him. Hinata was even excited, and congratulated Tobio on his pregnancy.

“Thank you.” Tobio blurted, and Hinata shot his head up. Tobio flushed, looking away from Hinata. Hinata didn't ask any questions; he knew what Tobio was thanking him for. Hinata smiled widely, giving Tobio a thumbs up. Tobio smiled back.

There was a knock at the door and Tobio tensed; a middle aged man with greying hair stepped into the room. Upon seeing Tobio, he flashed a smile. Tobio found himself relaxing at the man's soft presence. 

“So, you're Kageyama Tobio?” He asked, and Tobio nodded. “I'm doctor Kazuya.” The man said, offering his hand for Tobio to shake. 

“I've run some tests, and you are exactly seven weeks along.” Dr. Kazuya gave him a wide smile. “From what I can tell there are no complications so far, and your vitals are all normal.” Tobio nodded, his eyes slightly down cast. He was seven weeks pregnant. It felt a little surreal, despite the fact that Tobio already knew he was pregnant.

“I would like it if you came in routinely for check ups.” Dr. Kazuya said, “just to make sure that everything goes smoothly.” Tobio swallowed before nodding; his throat felt too dry to speak. The doctor gave him one last smile before telling him that they were free to go. They checked out and made their way to the parking lot.

“Wuuaaahh!” Hinata exclaimed, looking up at Tobio with bright eyes. “Isn't this amazing?” Hinata was practically vibrating. Tobio wasn't sure what to say. “You're gonna be a mom!” 

Tobio looked down at his stomach, a tingling sensation shooting through his body. He was going to have a baby. There was a tiny human growing inside him at this very moment. Despite the emotional rollercoaster that Tobio had been on these past few weeks, he found himself smiling, his soul feeling lighter than it ever had before. 

“Yeah, I'm gonna be mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is kinda short!! I was honestly just really trying to get it out as soon as I could, so sorry if it's a bit sucky. As always, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you all so much for the positive response! Seriously, you guys make me so happy and I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story. I promise I'm gonna update it at every chance I get for you guys

With some ushering from Hinata and a few encouragements from Kenma, Tobio had decided to attend his classes. Surprisingly, when he explained the situation to his professors they let him off with only a warning, telling him he would have to work hard to catch up and keep up. 

Tobio’s homework was practically a mountain, but thankfully he had both Hinata and Kenma there, who were more than willing to help him (though Hinata was pretty much as dumb as Tobio himself, so Tobio tried to only ask Kenma).

Within a week of sleepless nights, most of which Tobio spent grueling over his homework, he was finally caught up. Tobio still refused to come to practice. There was no way he could face Akihiko, not in his current state of mind.

Hinata and Kenma were understanding of his choice. Hinata had made a face when Tobio mentioned Akihiko, and it warmed Tobio to know that his friends cared so much. 

Although Tobio knew what he was getting into by coming back to school, his heart still hurt when he'd see Akihiko in the hallways or in the courtyard. Due to Akihiko’s presence in the courtyard, Tobio had opted for eating inside the building at lunch. His friends had abandoned him. They, like Akihiko, pretended he didn't exist. Tobio was sure he'd caught some of them glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. Though he instantly scolded himself for it, Tobio couldn't help but sneak glances at Akihiko and his old friends, despite the pain it caused him.

Akihiko's ignorance of him both relieved and angered Tobio. There was still a part of him that wanted to make it work with the Alpha, part of him that wanted his old relationship back. But then he'd think back to the way the Alpha had tried to force him to choose between him and his child, and Tobio would change his mind instantly. 

It was during lunch that he'd finally gotten a text from Akihiko, after weeks of being ignored by the Alpha. Tobio's heart lurched, and his hand shook slightly as he opened the message. 

Akihiko: when are you free? I need you to come get the rest of your stuff.

Tobio swallowed hard, clutching his phone tighter. He felt tears pricking in his eyes, and his heart was beating painfully slow. His fingers shook as he typed out his message.

Me: I should be free this weekend

Within moments his phone informed him that Akihiko had read the message, but had not replied. After a minute or two of waiting, Tobio turned his phone off and slid it in his book bag. He was upset with himself for getting hopeful when Akihiko messaged him.

Tobio breathed in deeply to stop the tears from falling. The last thing he needed was for someone to notice him and ask about it. Wiping vigorously at his eyes with his sleeves, he pulled his phone back out of his book bag and texted Kenma to see if the Beta would pick him up early.

\--

When Kenma pulled up to the front, Tobio immediately noticed he wasn't alone. Hinata was in the passenger seat, waving cheerily at Tobio with a wide smile. Tobio inwardly groaned at having to sit in the back.

Getting into the car Tobio immediately noticed the glow that was surrounding Hinata. The small Omega was practically vibrating in his seat, a silly smile still plastered on his face. 

“What's got you so happy?” Tobio asked, sliding the strap of his book bag off his shoulder. Hinata turned to look at Tobio, his smile brighter than the sun itself. Tobio strangely felt as if he was going to be blinded.

“I've got a job interview!” 

Oh, yeah. Hinata had been talking about trying to get a job for days now. The small ginger had been putting in applications everywhere, but it just seemed as though every job wasn't in need of extra help.

“Of course, there's no guarantee that I'll get the job, it's just an interview-” Hinata was still rambling on about the details, but Tobio wasn't really paying much attention. Don't get him wrong, Tobio was happy for Hinata, but after his day he found that he just didn't have the energy to show it.

“It's even got a really cool name! It's called The Crow’s Nest!” 

Tobio froze, his breathing turning irregular. The Crow’s Nest? No, no way. Was Hinata insane? Tobio's head snapped to the ginger, but Hinata wasn't even paying attention. He was still rambling on excitedly. Didn't Hinata know what that place meant to Tobio? A rational part of Tobio reminded him that, no, Hinata didn't know about that place, because Tobio had never talked of what he and Akihiko used to do. It was too painful. 

Go back to normal, idiot! 

Tobio cleared his throat. “When is your interview?” He asked. Hinata raised his brow. “It's today, Kageyama. We're headed there now.” Tobio's heart sank.

\--

“You're fucking kidding me!” 

Iwaizumi merely glanced over his mug at Oikawa, who was stomping into the kitchen, glaring down at his phone as if it had personally offended him. “They called me in!” 

Iwaizumi swallowed the rest of his coffee down (so what if it was one in the afternoon? He needed caffeine!) before standing and walking up to his distressed mate, wrapping his arms around him. 

“It's alright, Tooru.” Iwaizumi soothed, attempting to calm his childish boyfriend down. Oikawa pouted, turning around in Iwaizumi’s embrace. 

“This was supposed to be our day.” He said, and Iwaizumi hummed. “We can do it another day,” he said, nuzzling into Oikawa’s neck, hoping to placate the other Alpha. Iwaizumi really loved Oikawa’s scent; it was musky and spicy, but with a hint of fresh linen and green apples. 

Oikawa still didn't look entirely happy, so Iwaizumi gave him a peck on the lips. “Really, Tooru. It's okay.” Oikawa sighed deeply, but otherwise relaxed, giving a small hum to his mate. They stood in a shared embrace until Oikawa broke away, mumbling about how he should get ready; he then proceeded to drag his feet around like a child who had been scolded. Iwaizumi chuckled.

The Alpha was slightly worried about Oikawa. Iwaizumi couldn't help but notice the way Oikawa had been a little bit off since last week. He was a little more snappy than usual, and always seemed to space out as if he was thinking hard about something. At first, Iwaizumi thought that perhaps Oikawa was getting close to a rut; but the other had already had one only a few weeks ago, so it wasn't possible.

Iwaizumi hadn't pushed Oikawa about it, because the way he saw it was if it was really serious than Oikawa would tell him. That's just what Oikawa did. He tried to solve problems on his own before consulting others. So Iwaizumi left it. If Oikawa couldn't handle it, he'd come to him.

\--

The drive to the cafe felt strangely like Oikawa walking to his own death. Maybe he was, he reasoned. Work was hell anyway.

Oikawa was a bit put off about not being able to spend the day with Iwaizumi like he'd originally planned, but he couldn't say no to work. They needed the money right now. Oikawa felt pretty proud of himself when he'd pulled into the driveway; he'd only cussed at four cars on his way.

He stayed in the car for a couple minutes, mentally preparing himself for the work day. When he felt as though he was centered enough he stepped out of the car, put on his most charming smile, and walked into The Crow’s Nest.

\----

Tobio drummed his fingers against his thigh, willing the traffic to be just a little more slow, just to give him a few more minutes to mentally prepare himself. This street was familiar. He'd rode on it plenty of times to know. Within a few turns they'd be at that cursed place. He placed a hand on his stomach; it was something he'd been doing a lot more lately, especially when he was nervous or uncomfortable.

Hinata talked non-stop the entire way, and as it would usually serve to calm Tobio, it only made him more anxious. Would he be there? Tobio wasn't sure if he even visited it anymore; that was their place, wasn't it? Would he decide to abandon it, like he had Tobio?

Tobio took a deep breath, trying to steel his nerves. He needed to get himself in check; he couldn't cry right now. He just couldn't.

Tobio started when the car came to a stop, Hinata unbuckling himself with a vigor that only someone like Hinata could have, and bounded up to the cafe doors. Kenma was a bit slower about leaving the car, and Tobio was debating on just staying in. But Hinata was waving him over, and his smile was so wide that Tobio found himself trudging up to the doors despite the nervous thumping of his heart.

As soon as they entered Tobio’s eyes swept the lobby, trying to catch the familiar sight of dark hair and green eyes. When he found nothing he relaxed exponentially. He wasn't here. Thank God. 

Tobio followed Hinata to an empty booth, slipping in first next to the window with Hinata trailing him. Tobio noticed the absence of Kenma, and he looked over the lobby to try and find the two-tone setter. He found him sitting on a stool at the bar, furiously tapping away at his phone. That's right, Kenma was more socially awkward than Tobio himself, so it would make sense that he sat alone. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata's trembling voice caught his attention. “I'm nervous.” Tobio rolled his eyes, resting his chin in his palm. “Don't be, idiot. They'll love you.” Despite the fact that Tobio had called him a dumbass, Hinata still glowed at his words. “I really hope so.”

Tobio was about to scold Hinata for even doubting himself when a beautiful woman walked up to the them. She had long black hair, her eyes a vibrant shade of blue. Her lips were painted with bright red lipstick, and she had a smile on her face. “Hinata?” 

Hinata straightened immediately, nodding his head so fast that Tobio was sure the ginger was going to get whiplash. The woman smiled at him. “I'm Amari, it's nice to meet you.” She set a stack of papers in front of Hinata. “I'll need you to fill these out, and a manager will be with you shortly to discuss the rest.” She set a pen beside the papers, and Hinata immediately grabbed it and began to fill out the first page.

“You know how to fill it out, don't you?” Tobio asked when Amari had walked away. Hinata glowered up at him, lips pursing. “Of course I do.” Somehow Tobio found that highly doubtful, but shrugged anyway and leaned against the chilled surface of the window. His eyes took in the scenery outside; a man walking his dog- wow, okay, that was an ugly dog-, a woman holding the hand of a child, a biker flying down the sidewalk- seriously, he was going to wreck-, high schoolers walking in tightly knit groups.

Tobio was so focused on what he was seeing outside that he didn't even notice when a person took the seat across from them. Tobio really wished he would have been paying attention.

“Great King!”

\-----

Oikawa had only been here for forty-five minutes and he was already sick of this shit. Amari had ushered him to the back office, throwing a stack of papers in front of him. “I need you to fill these out.” With only that to say she had walked out, leaving a gaping Oikawa behind her.

The entire time he was doing the paperwork- seriously, why did running a cafe warrant so much damn paperwork!?- he was grumbling to himself. Most of it was depository paperwork and such, recording money counts and things of that nature.

And hour or so later, Amari came back into the office, hands on her hips. “You're going to interview someone.” She said, and Oikawa sighed.

“Can't you see I'm working on this?” He asked, tapping his pen against the papers. She pursed her lips, obviously not entertained by his attitude. “Well, you need experience for this, too.” She said, and Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“Why can't you do it?”

Amari gave him a clearly fake smile, “Because my shift is over. Now get out there and deal with it.” Her tone left no room for arguments. With that she left the office, going to the back where Oikawa was sure she was happily clocking out. Heaving a great sigh he stood to his feet, stretching out his muscles. Sitting in that position definitely wore his muscles out.

“Booth three,” Amari called to him when he exited the office, and he thanked her before making his way to the lobby. He wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings; he knew the lobby like the back of his, and would have been able to get to booth three with his eyes closed.

Maybe he should have paid more attention.

He sat down, and before he was even able to start a sentence he was interrupted.

“Great King!”

Oikawa's head snapped up, and he was shocked to see just who was sitting across from him. Chibi-chan from Karasuno. Chibi-chan, accompanied by Tobio. Said boy was staring at Oikawa with wide eyes, almost like he couldn't believe that Oikawa was there. Oikawa could admit that he couldn't really believe Tobio was there either.

Oikawa quickly regained his composure, turning his attention to the still pointing Chibi-chan. Oikawa put on a smile, “Hello, Chibi-chan.” He felt a small twinge of satisfaction at the glare he received. 

“Have you already filled out the paperwork?” Oikawa asked, and Hinata gave a nod. He wasn't pointing any more, but he seemed a little cautious. Oikawa nodded, pulling the paperwork over to himself to inspect it. There were some things that Oikawa himself had to fill out anyway.

It seemed as though Hinata wasn't able to resist asking him questions though. “Why aren't you playing volleyball?” Oikawa blanched slightly. He raised his head, a practised smile on his face. “I still play, Chibi-chan. But it's only for fun now.” 

Hinata nodded, as if he really understood. “I play on the college team with Kenma.” He said, and Oikawa followed the middle blocker’s gaze to a hunched figure at the bar. He seemed to be preoccupied with a game on his phone. Oikawa couldn't help it, and he turned to Tobio. “What about you, Tobio-chan?” He asked, and the younger male tensed.

Tobio looked tentatively at Oikawa, giving him a plain answer, “I'm taking a break.” Oikawa hummed, and briefly wondered if it was because of Tobio's...condition. Oikawa tried to focus on the papers in front of him, but found it difficult because Tobio was right there, right in front of him- and, woah, was that scent Tobio?

Oikawa inhaled, the aroma of honeysuckle and spiced pears invading his nose. It was a nice scent. Oikawa glanced up at Tobio, and felt slightly disappointed that the other was staring out of the window. After what seemed like forever, the paperwork was finally finished. 

“Alright, Hinata,” Oikawa said, and Hinata looked to him expectantly. “I'm going to get all of this turned in, and you should be getting a call within the week.” Hinata nodded, standing up and bowing to Oikawa, thanking him for his time.   
The middle blocker seemed to completely forget about Tobio as he bounded happily over to the figure at the bar. Oikawa looked to Tobio, and felt himself panic slightly when he realized Tobio was getting up.

Oikawa had to do something; his heart was reaching out to Tobio. Was it because Tobio was his old kouhai? Was it because of the knowledge Oikawa held of Tobio? It didn't matter, Oikawa finalized, because Tobio was about to leave. 

Oikawa grabbed Tobio’s wrist quickly, causing the younger to start. Tobio whipped his head around, looking at Oikawa with shock. Oikawa swallowed. What now? 

Without giving it much thought, Oikawa grabbed the pen from the table and began writing his number on Tobio's arm, who had surprisingly not pulled it away. 

Oikawa put the pen down, looking into Tobio's eyes. “If you need anything at all, Tobio-chan, call me. Please.” Oikawa said, then released the Omega's arm. Tobio pulled his arm back slowly, giving Oikawa a once over before nodding and bowing to him slightly. Oikawa watched as Tobio and his friends left the cafe, and released a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding.

What had he just done?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the support you've shown!! Sorry if my updating schedule is a bit erratic, i have school and stuff kms. But I'm going to try and update as much as possible!!! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!!

Tobio was still staring dumbly at his arm when they'd gotten into the car, Oikawa’s number looking right back at him. Middle school Tobio would have leapt for joy to finally have Oikawa’s number, but at this moment in time Tobio was just confused. He wondered if it was some elaborate prank, that maybe Oikawa was simply toying with him for his own amusement; the Alpha had done it before. But somehow, Tobio found that hard to believe. The sincerity in Oikawa’s voice and eyes just didn't seem fake at all.

The black ink on his arm didn’t go unnoticed by Hinata, who was quickly beginning to get on Tobio’s nerves with all his questions (“The Great King gave you his number!? Why? Are you gonna text him?”). Tobio couldn’t answer any of Hinata’s questions, because he didn’t know the answer to them himself. Why had Oikawa given him his number? And more importantly, did Tobio even have it in him to text or call?

Tobio thumbed his phone, which was residing in his jacket pocket. Maybe, he lamented, he would call Oikawa if he really needed something from him.

\---

Tobio was relieved when the car finally come to a stop in front of the apartment complex, taking the stairs two at a time. He really just wanted to get home. He wanted to lay in his bed and simply forget about the world. His encounter at the cafe left him feeling drained and a long nap sounded amazing. 

Hinata and Kenma didn’t bother him, as Hinata was too busy excitedly chattering with the Beta. Although Tobio was alone in his room, he didn’t necessarily feel lonely. Tobio found that lately, he hadn’t been feeling really anything at all. Not pain, or anger, or anything of the sort; he was simply numb. Sure, he felt okay most of the time, and on rare occasions, he felt genuinely happy. That was mainly when he’d think about his baby.

Tobio brought his hand down to his stomach, rubbing it softly. If Tobio was being completely honest, he was a little scared. He was only nineteen, and he had no experience with children whatsoever. His mother, an Alpha, had refused to teach him anything remotely Omega-like, because she didn’t want to accept the fact that her only son was an Omega, so going to her for advice was a definite no-go. He’d ask Hinata, but he doubted the middle blocker would be much help. It’s not like Hinata had ever had a kid either.

Although he was terrified, Tobio felt as though he was fulfilling a purpose that he never realized he had. Perhaps it could be attributed to biology; as an Omega, it was ingrained in him to want to carry children. Omegas were simply built for it. He couldn’t deny that knowing he was pregnant sent a shock of pride through him; he was doing what he was born to do.

Tobio got up, leaning over to his bedside drawer where he kept a magazine titled “Motherhood: What To Expect When You’re Expecting”. He flipped through the pages, not really paying attention to the words, because he’d already read every single page in the magazine. He found it quite helpful, and it even helped ease his nerves. Tobio felt a little more prepared when he had it. Skimming down one of the pages, he zeroed in on a particular paragraph that made his heart stop.

‘Although it is not rare for there to be single parents out there, it is not entirely healthy for a child. That’s not to say that the child will not be happy, but the child would have the chance of feeling abandoned by said counterpart. They may also feel out of place with other kids who have both parents in their life. The presence of a mother and a father is essential to a child’s wellbeing.’

Tobio felt his throat tighten, and he swallowed harshly. Looking down at his stomach, he briefly wondered if his child would be unhappy. He bit his lip. Perhaps Akihiko would want to be a father…? Tobio thought, and he even considered texting the Alpha. But Akihiko’s nasty words rang in his ears, and he shook his head. No way, there was no way he would let an Alpha like that be in his child’s life, even if Akihiko did want to be a part of it.

But his child would need some sort of Alpha figure, right…? Surely it would help with the child’s growth. Kenma could possibly be a viable option, but he was a Beta, not an Alpha. Tobio’s eyes flickered to the black ink on his arm, and after a moments hesitation he decided to go ahead and save the number in his phone.

\---

The next morning felt like hell for Tobio; he woke up vommiting, and was unable to even make it to the bathroom, so his waste lay by his bed. His throat burned with the after taste. The sight made him want to cry. Hinata, who must have heard his wretching, had poked his head into the door, a glass of water in his hand. He made his way over to Tobio, mindful of the mess that was currently in the floor, and handed Tobio the glass. Tobio accepted it gratefully.

“Do you want to take off classes today?” The Omega asked gently, patting Tobio’s shoulder. Tobio shook his head, his throat scratchy, “Can’t. I’ve got to keep up. It’s just morning sickness, it’ll go away by noon.” Hinata nodded, but still looked concerned.

“What time is it?” Tobio croaked, and groaned when Hinata said it was a little past nine. His first class was in an hour and a half. Tobio thanked him, and lifted the covers off of his legs to slide out of bed. He looked at the pile of vomit on the floor with distaste, and rushed off to the bathroom to grab a towel to clean it up. By the time he’d gotten back to his room, Hinata had gone, and Tobio was alone in his room. Sighing, he quickly went to work at cleaning his mess so he could get ready.

Tobio showered, brushed his teeth (making sure to brush them extra hard to rid the vomit residue from them), and dried off and got dressed. He was greeted by the smell of eggs when he entered the kitchen, feeling slightly bemused when he say Hinata flipping eggs while donned in a cat apron. Who needs an apron for eggs? Tobio pulled a chair from the table, sitting next to a preoccupied Kenma. The Beta mumbled a small good morning, which Tobio returned (even though so far the morning had been anything but good, in Tobio’s eyes). Hinata yelped when the eggs popped.

“Turn the burner down,” Kenma called, “It’ll lessen the popping.” Hinata turned around with a glare, sticking his tongue out at his mate. “I knew that!” Tobio doubted that Hinata actually knew that, but he kept his mouth shut. His stomach was growling, and he didn’t fancy his eggs being thrown out by a tantrum-throwing Hinata.

After eating his eggs he grabbed his book bag. Kenma offered to drive him, but Tobio told him it was fine. He was warm, and a walk in the nippy air would probably serve to help him. Hinata and Kenma both wished him a good day and told him to be careful walking to school, and to call them if he needed anything. Tobio felt himself smile.

\----

Classes had seemed to drag by today, and Tobio was quickly becoming impatient for the end of the day. Every time he glanced at the clock the hands just seem to move even slower. Tobio was anxious to get out of the room. He felt anxious and clustered, and his stomach was churning. At first, he thought he was going to throw up, but by now his morning sickness was gone, and nothing had come up so far despite the nausea.

Tobio was all too relieved when the professor finally dismissed them, and had gathered his things as quickly as possible. He just really wanted to get out of the classroom. The professor reminded them that they had a test tomorrow, and Tobio groaned. He'd definitely need to study.

The hallway was just as crowded as the classroom was, and Tobio found himself bumping shoulders with every step he took. He wasn't really paying attention, to busy trying to dig his phone out of his bookbag. Due to this, he soon collided with a sturdy body. Tobio stumbled back, and vaguely registered the warmth of hands on his arms. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, and the arms dropped. Tobio looked up to find a tall Alpha (the Alpha was taller than him, and it made him a little nervous. He arranged his book bag so it covered his stomach) smiling at him. “It's okay! Are you alright? I almost knocked you over!” The Alpha said, and Tobio felt himself bristle with annoyance. He didn't let it show, though, and simply told the Alpha he was fine.

Despite the fact that Tobio very obviously didn't want to associate with the Alpha, the man didn't move. Instead, he stood in front of Tobio, his nostrils flaring as he took in the Omega's scent. Tobio felt his body tense. He excused himself, attempting to slip away from the side, but the Alpha smiled in a chilling way and grabbed Tobio's arm again.

Tobio was about to tell him off when a voice cut him off. “Hey, back up, Mori.” Tobio tensed even more, his breathing faltering. He knew that voice. 

Tobio looked up, his heart lurching. Akihiko. And he wasn't alone. A bottle blonde Omega clung to his side, her dainty arms wrapped around one of Akihiko's. Tobio’s heart beat faster, each convulsion painful.

Akihiko was looking at him now, his face bored. Tobio swallowed and stared right back. His arms, which were previously at his side, were now wrapped around his stomach, his arm finally free from the other Alpha’s grasp.

Akihiko was now looking at Mori, who was smirking back. “Hey, Aki. Who's the side piece?” He asked, and he heard Akihiko grunt. Tears were welling in Tobio’s eyes; but he'd be damned if he let them fall in front of Akihiko. 

“She's my Omega.”

The words completely destroyed the dam that Tobio had tried desperately to build; the tears fell freely, and he had to bite his tongue to keep a sob from escaping. There was a time when Akihiko referred to Tobio as his Omega, a time when Tobio was on his arm just as the other Omega was now, a time when he shared a bed with the Alpha. Everything, from his pregnancy, to his fall out with Akihiko, and everything in between, hit him like a truck.

Unable to take it anymore, he dashed off. Tobio didn’t care if Akihiko could see him, at the moment all he cared about was getting the hell out of there. His face was burning with anger and embarrassment, tears falling down his face. He was aware that he was bumping into people, but he couldn’t find it in himself to even care. Tobio didn’t stop running until he was out of the doors, away from everyone, and then he stopped. Breathing heavily, he tried stop his tears. He was out of breath, and his throat and lungs burned. His heart was beating almost painfully, his chest aching. A sob tore from his throat before he could stop it. 

Tobio wiped angrily at his eyes, but the tears wouldn’t stop flowing. They kept falling, and eventually Tobio just gave up and let them fall. After he stopped panting, he straightened up and took a deep breath. It didn’t seem to help, because his bottom lip still trembled.

Tobio started walking; he felt drained, and just wanted to get home. He had half a mind to text Kenma to come pick him up, but he didn’t want to deal with any questions that the Beta might ask. He figured it would be better to walk, if only to give his tears a chance to stop. The silence of the afternoon felt comforting, and being alone helped calm him.

A loud buzzing from his bag signalled a text, and Tobio reached into his bag to pull out his phone. He struggled a bit; it was buried under some of his notebooks. His hand trembled, and he was hardly able to read the message, but when he did he had to resist the urge to throw it down.  
Akihiko: you need to get your stuff this weekend. Hamiko is coming over.

Tobio briefly wondered if Hamiko was the Omega that was with Akihiko. Had the Alpha truly gotten over him so quick? Or could it be that the Alpha had already been over Tobio, even when they were still together. A tear leaked from his eye, and he wiped it away angrily. It was in his anger that he texted Oikawa, something he hadn’t gotten the courage to do for a week.

Me: I need a favor.

\-----

After the incident with Tobio at the cafe, Oikawa finally consulted Iwaizumi. The Alpha seemed just as surprised, if not more so, than Oikawa when he heard the news. Oikawa was afraid that Iwaizumi would be upset that he had kept it to himself for so long, but Iwaizumi had simply shrugged off Oikawa’s initial apology, saying he understood why Oikawa didn’t tell him.

He truly couldn’t have asked for a better mate.

The days passed anxiously for Oikawa. He would check his phone constantly to see if he had a text or call from an unknown number. He’d even answered a telemarketer with an excited “Tobio-chan?”, but upon realizing it wasn’t, in fact, Tobio he blushed and hung up. Iwaizumi seemed to share some of his anxiety. Oikawa understood it; neither of them expected Tobio to ever end up in a situation like this, and not knowing any other details about it irked them.

Oikawa often found himself wondering about Tobio’s relationship status. Obviously, he had to have spent a heat with an Alpha in order to conceive. But was he still with that Alpha? Both times that Oikawa had bumped into him he noticed the lack of a Bond mark on Tobio’s neck, and no Alpha scent lingered on him. It made Oikawa wonder what had happened. It could have been the outcome of a one-night stand, but Tobio definitely did not seem like that kind of Omega. Maybe it was unplanned? Oikawa groaned, digging his palms into his eyes. Not knowing was really stressing him out. 

Iwaizumi poked his head into their room, giving Oikawa a smile. “Hey, I’m making some lunch. Do you want some?” Oikawa thought about it, but he found that he didn’t really have an appetite. He shook his head, “Nah, I’m okay. I was thinking about just taking a nap. All these hours are catching up to me.” Iwaizumi nodded in understanding, gently closing the door behind him. Oikawa waited until he could no longer hear the padding of his mate’s feet before curling up into the bed, shoving his face into the pillow and letting the mixed scents of he and Iwaizumi loll him to sleep.

\---

Oikawa wasn’t sure how long he had been out, but by the time he woke up the sun was high in the sky. He could hear the faint sound of a movie playing on the TV. Oikawa lifted up and stretched, yawning widely. He stared blankly around the room for a couple seconds, trying to fully wake his mind. The first thing he did was pick up his phone and head to the bathroom; he really had to pee.

After relieving himself he went back to the bedroom, deciding that it might be a good idea to change into some day clothes. He usually had Friday’s off, and he would spend those Friday’s with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi coached at an intermediate school, and worked only a few hours a day, usually in the morning. It coincided pretty well with Oikawa’s own work schedule.

After getting dressed he looked himself over in the mirror. A red plaid shirt, skinny jeans and converse. Perfect for a casual day. Damn, Oikawa, he thought to himself. You’ve really got a talent. 

Picking his phone up from the bedside table, he noticed that it was flashing. He had a message. Oikawa furrowed his brow, opening his messages; his heart nearly stopped.

Unknown number: I need a favor.

Oikawa swallowed, his heart leaping into his throat. There was only one person he had given his number out to, and that was Tobio. “Iwa-chan,” He whispered, but quickly realized there was no way Iwaizumi would have been able to hear him.

“Iwa-chan!” He yelled, bolting out of their room and jumping onto the couch, startling Iwaizumi who gave him a look that plainly said ‘what the fuck.’ Oikawa shoved his phone into his mate’s face, out of breath. “It’s Tobio-chan! Tobio-chan texted me!” Iwaizumi shoved Oikawa’s arm away, before grabbing the phone out of his hand. He narrowed his eyes, examining the text. He handed the phone back to Oikawa after a few moments. “Are you sure it’s him?” Iwaizumi asked, and Oikawa nodded furiously. “I’m positive.”

Iwaizumi hummed. “Well, answer it.” Oikawa nodded, suddenly nervous about it. He typed back a message.

Me: what kind of favor?

A few minutes passed of the two waiting anxiously for a response, the room completely quiet. Iwaizumi had muted the TV. Both males were startled when Oikawa’s phone buzzed with an incoming call, and took Oikawa a few tried to actually answer it.

“Hello?” Oikawa said, looking at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi nodded, a silent way of telling Oikawa to continue.

“Hey, i-it’s Tobio.”

Oikawa hummed, trying to push his sudden nervousness down. “Yes, I figured.” He said, and looked over at Iwaizumi, who mouthed at him to put Tobio on speaker. Pulling his phone down he did just that, hearing the last part of Tobio’s sentence.

“I um, I need a favor.”

Tobio stuttered slightly, and it made Oikawa smile a little to hear it. He could only imagine what Tobio was doing right now; probably shuffling from side to side, like he did back in middle school when he was nervous.

“What kind of favor, Tobio-chan? Name it and I'll do it.”

Oikawa did not expect the next words that came out of Tobio’s mouth.

“I need help getting my stuff from my ex’s place.”


	5. Chapter 5

Tobio waited with baited breath; for a few long moments the line was silent, and the only sound Tobio could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears. A loud exhale was heard from the other line, a few whispers, and then Oikawa responded. 

“Of course, Tobio-chan. When do you have to get your stuff?”

“Um, preferably tomorrow. He- he said he’s bringing an Omega over, and my stuff needs to be gone before Saturday.” Tobio tightened the grip on the strap of his book bag, looking off into the distance and shuffling. His heart was beating erratically; the thought of that other omega made his insides coil painfully. 

“Ah, tomorrow?” Oikawa said, and a few more whispers were heard. Tobio couldn’t quite make out the words, nor could he make out the other voice. “Yes, tomorrow is fine.” Oikawa said, and Tobio’s shoulders sagged with relief. At least he wouldn’t have to face Akihiko alone. Plus, tomorrow was Friday, so after he got all of his stuff he could simply relax for the weekend.

“Alright, Tobio-chan. Send me your address and we’ll come pick you up tomorrow-”

“I have school.” Tobio blurted, and Oikawa sighed.

“Alright, then we’ll pick you up after school and take you over to your ex’s. Yeah?”

Tobio gave a noise of agreement, and with a cheery “buh-bye!” Oikawa hung up, and Tobio stood still for a few moments longer, slowly processing what had just transpired. His chest felt tight, but this time it wasn’t from pain. Tobio wasn’t sure what it was. Relief, maybe? Whatever it was, Tobio found that it still made him slightly uncomfortable, and willed it to go away.

Tobio’s phone buzzed in his hand, the sudden vibration pulling him from his reverie. His heart sped up. Was Oikawa calling him again? He glanced at the caller ID, feeling relieved (and slightly disappointed) that it was only Hinata. Tobio answered the call, and immediately regretted having the phone to his ear as Hinata’s loud screech nearly deafened him.

“WHERE ARE YOU, KAGEYAMA!? WHY AREN’T YOU AT THE SCHOOL?”

Tobio sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I decided to walk today, remember?” Tobio heard some shuffling on the other side, and Kenma’s voice softly saying, “I told you so.” Hinata hushed his mate, before talking to Tobio. His voice, fortunately, was normal, and he wasn’t yelling. “Anyway, where are you? Me and Kenma will pick you up.” He heard Kenma give a noise (the beta probably wanted to just get home) and Hinata once again shushed him.

Tobio glanced at the street sign a few feet from him, “Parkinson Avenue,” he said, and realized with a start that he hadn’t gotten very far from the school at all before he’d called Oikawa. It was surprising that they didn’t see him if they’d taken Parkinson Avenue, and it seemed that Hinata must have realized the same thing, because he whined to Kenma about it (“Why didn’t you look for him on the side of the road?”, “I thought he was at school.”). 

“Wait there and we’ll come pick you up!”

“Okay.”

After hanging up Tobio put his phone in his pocket, his hands sliding into his jacket pockets. He sat on a bench nestled under a large oak. The sun was about to set, and the streets had become slightly dark. Street lamps illuminated the sidewalk with a dim glow, and cars passed by with loud whooshes. A soft breeze was carried on the air. Despite the emotional breakdown Tobio had a mere half hour before, he felt at ease in the peaceful afternoon. He thought back to his call with Oikawa, about how he now wouldn’t have to go back to that place alone. 

When Hinata pulled up beside him on the street, he got into the car feeling lighter than he had all week.

\---

Tobio was sick again the next morning. Of course, that’s what he could expect; he was two months pregnant. According to the book he’d nicked at the hospital, his baby was currently the size of a grape. That being said, Tobio was unable to eat grapes without imagining them as his baby. 

Aside from the pregnancy, Tobio was sure some of the nausea was caused by the events that would soon take place. He hadn’t told Kenma or Hinata about contacting Oikawa, and he didn’t want them to know he was going to Akihiko’s place either. He felt slightly bad about it, but inside he felt it would just be better if they didn’t know.

He got ready for school with a slightly heavy heart. Tobio wasn’t sure what to expect of today, but he was sure that no matter the outcome it still wouldn’t be good for his emotional stability. Seeing or thinking about Akihiko was never good for his emotional stability, regardless of the situation.

Tobio had hoped he wouldn’t see Akihiko through the day. Thankfully, he hadn’t. He had heard snippets of conversations from some of Akihiko’s friends when he passed them in the halls, unintentionally informing him that Akihiko was nursing an intense hangover, and Tobio couldn’t help but feel that the alpha deserved it.

His classes were pretty much the same. Now that he was no longer behind he didn’t feel as stressed, and his professors were no longer upset at him. It was definitely a relief for him. Thankfully, no one seemed to know of his current predicament, so he assumed Akihiko hadn’t said anything about it.  
Tobio practically jumped out of his seat when the professor’s booming voice told them they were free to go. He glanced at the clock and scrunched his brows. Weird; the professor was letting them out ten minutes early. Tobio stuffed his notes into his bag, followed by his text book. The professor once again called out to them, saying they were going to start their next section on omega male pregnancy. Tobio swallowed.

It was a hot day, much to Tobio’s chagrin. Sweat coated his brow the minute he stepped out of the air conditioned building. The sun was beating down almost angrily, completely belying the chilly start of the day; Tobio had nearly froze walking to school. 

Tobio debated on calling Oikawa. He had told the male that he should be done with his classes by four, to which the alpha responded that he would be there when Tobio’s classes let out. Tobio had taken out his phone after a few minutes of thinking, navigating to his contacts and was about to press call when a familiar voice rang out to him.

“Tobio-chan!” 

Tobio nearly jumped, his eyes darting up to Oikawa who was jogging towards him. Behind Oikawa was Iwaizumi. Tobio felt his heart speed up. They were both here. Oikawa quickly caught up to Tobio, panting slightly. Tobio stared at the male, not really knowing what to say. He didn’t have to say anything, though, because Oikawa gave him a smile.

“College parking is a bitch, eh?” Oikawa said, looking back at the parking lot, where there were at least a dozen hundred cars parked. “Me and Iwa-chan found a parking spot way at the back. It’ll be a bit of a walk.” By now, Iwaizumi had come to stand by Oikawa, giving Tobio a polite smile. Even though both of these males were alphas, Tobio didn’t feel threatened by them in the way he had been by Mori the previous day. He did have a slight urge to cover his stomach, but Tobio figured that was more out of nervousness than anything.

“Um, it’s alright.” He said, shuffling. He really didn’t mind the walk. Oikawa smiled, though it looked a little weird, and clapped his hands together. “Alright Tobio-chan, let’s go then.” Oikawa turned on his heel, striding in the direction that Tobio assumed their car was in. Iwaizumi cleared his throat, and he and Tobio began following Oikawa.

“So, Kageyama,” Iwaizumi started, and Tobio swallowed, giving the other male a glance out of the corner of his eye. “How have you been? It’s been awhile.” Tobio nodded, his hands fidgeting in his pockets.

“I’ve been alright. What about you, Iwaizumi-san?” He asked, and Iwaizumi chuckled. The sound made Tobio’s stomach flutter. “As good as one can be when they’re mated to Oikawa.” Tobio snapped his head up, surprising Iwaizumi. They were mated? Glancing at Iwaizumi’s neck, Tobio noticed the slightly faded Bond mark. He swallowed. How had he never noticed it on Oikawa. 

“H-how long?” He asked, cursing his stutter. Iwaizumi gave him a smile, helping calm his nerves. “About two years now.” He said, looking forward to Oikawa, who was still ahead of them. He had a fond smile on his face. Tobio couldn’t help but ask.

“But you’re both alphas. Isn’t it hard?” Iwaizumi glanced at him, shrugging. “Not really. Oikawa and I have always been close. It wasn’t really much of a surprise to anyone when we Bonded. Everyone figured we would any way.” Tobio nodded, though he didn’t really understand how to alphas could be together, especially since alphas had more dominant personalities.

They walked in a comfortable silence after that, and soon they had reached their car. The car was nice; sleek and fancy looking. Oikawa, not paying much mind to either Tobio or Iwaizumi, slid into the driver’s seat, unlocking the doors. Iwaizumi opened the back door for Tobio, who thanked him and slid into the car. Iwaizumi followed shortly after.

Tobio folded his hands in his lap. He looked around the car to help calm his nerves. The interior was just as nice as the exterior, the seats a luscious deep maroon color, and it smelled really good. Tobio was snapped from his reverie by Oikawa.

“Alright, Tobio-chan. Where to?” 

“Double Tree apartments.”

“Ah, alright,” Oikawa said, grabbing his phone and typing something into it. A GPS. After settling the phone into its place Oikawa began to back out, mindful of the other cars that were also leaving. When they pulled out of the parking lot and started down the main road Tobio began to feel even more nervous. He decided he would give a heads up to Akihiko, even though the alpha didn’t really deserve it.

Me: I’m on my way

Tobio didn’t wait for a response, instead he pocketed it. He stared out of the window, watching as the scenery passed by; he didn’t notice the glances that Iwaizumi would send him.

\----

Pulling into Double Tree sent a chill down Tobio’s spine. He hadn’t been in this very parking lot in weeks. Memories flooded his mind as he looked around, the familiar scenery paining him. “Hey, Tobio-chan. Which building?” Oikawa asked, and Tobio cleared his throat, attempting to keep away any tears. “Building C.”

Oikawa nodded, pulling into the front of the nice building and turning the car off. Iwaizumi was the first to get out of the car, followed by Oikawa who was nice enough to open Tobio’s door. He nodded in thanks at the alpha, who shut the door behind him.

“Alright, lead the way.” 

Tobio nodded, trekking a path that was oh so familiar to him. Forward, right, up the stairs, door C3. Tobio could hear the footfalls of the other two behind him, and it gave him a semblance of comfort. He wasn’t alone. Tobio stood in front of the familiar green door, swallowing hard. If Iwaizumi and Oikawa minded his hesitance, they didn’t say anything. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Tobio lifted his hand up and knocked on the door, stepping a few inches back.

Tobio heard some grumbling, then footsteps. The closer the footsteps got, the faster his heart beat. The door was swung open, and Tobio was greeted with the sight of Akihiko. Despite what the others had said about Akihiko nursing a hangover, he looked fine to Tobio. His hair was slightly tussled, but that was it.

“Tobio,” Akihiko said, sounding surprised. “I didn’t know you were going to be here today.” Tobio shuffled, nodding, “I sent you a text.” He said, and Akihiko cursed. “My phone died last night. I couldn’t charge it.” Tobio only nodded. He didn’t really care anyway.

It seemed as though Akihiko had finally taken notice of the two behind Tobio. His brows furrowed, and his stance become a little tense. “Who are they?” The question was directed at Tobio, but Akihiko’s eyes never left Oikawa and Iwaizumi. 

Tobio glanced at the other two before answering. “This is Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san. They’re going to help me get my stuff.” Iwaizumi offered a grunt in greeting, and Oikawa gave a wave and a “yoo-hoo,” though it sounded a little strained to Tobio. Akihiko seemed apprehensive, but stepped to the side anyway. “Alright,” he murmured. “Go get your stuff.”

Tobio walked into the apartment, and his heart lurched. It was so painfully familiar, a place that Tobio had traversed many times before. He told Iwaizumi and Oikawa to wait in the living room for him; he didn’t have too much stuff left here, and when he walked into the room he and Akihiko used to share he noticed that his belongings had been put into three boxes, all of which Tobio was sure he could carry on his own.

The scent of the apartment hadn’t changed much. It was mainly Akihiko’s scent here, and Tobio’s no longer lingered, but no new one were detected. So maybe Akihiko had stayed alone these weeks. It took him a minute or two to fully gather the boxes and arrange them so he could comfortably carry them, but when he did he padded into the living room.

Iwaizumi noticed him almost immediately, and was quick to grab the two boxes that were on top; those were the ones that held his attire. Oikawa leaped at the chance, smiling at Tobio and grabbing the final box from his arms. “Tobio-chan, you really shouldn’t be carrying anything in your condition.” He said, and Tobio could have sworn he’d saw Oikawa shoot Akihiko a glare. The other alpha didn’t seem all that affected by it. Tobio followed after Oikawa, but a hand on his elbow, stopping him.

“Don’t think you’re special,” Akihiko hissed. “No one wants a pregnant Omega.” He then harshly let go of Tobio, and Tobio nearly stumbled into Oikawa, who was giving Akihiko a heated glare. Tobio was blinking back tears; he refused to let them fall.

It seemed like it took forever for them to finally leave the apartment and walk to the car. Tobio’s shoulders were sagging, and he was aware that he was being rude by not thanking the other two. They didn't seem to mind at all.

Oikawa placed the box he was carrying down gently in the truck, next to the other two. Once his arms were empty, he suddenly whipped around and wrapped his arms around Tobio. Tobio was shocked, his breath stuttering and his heart was beating erratically. “U-um, Oikawa-san-”

“Don't ever listen to him, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa said, a slight growl in his voice. “Ever.” He reiterated, squeezing Tobio tighter. Oikawa's scent was all around him; it was comforting him and disorienting him. Tobio couldn't help but bury his face into Oikawa's neck, returning the hug openly. This is what he needed; this contact, this feeling of safety, this relief.

That was all it took.

Tobio let go of everything he was holding in. He cried into Oikawa's neck, ugly sobs ripping from his throat. He was clutching the back of Oikawa's shirt desperately, fearful of the male pulling away. But only held tighter, his right hand coming up to stroke Tobio's hair, purring comfortingly.

“I'm here, Tobio-chan. I'm here.” Oikawa kept repeating, shushing him occasionally. Tobio barely registered another body sidling up behind him, and nearly jumped when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, and face buried into his shoulder. He was warm.

He was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chap!! I had so many feels while writing it. As always thank you for reading!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my extremelllyyyy off whack updating schedule but anyway enjoy!!!

It felt like centuries before Oikawa pulled away. Oikawa still had both hands on his upper arms, and was looking at him with a smile. Tobio noticed with a start that the alpha’s eyes were a little watery.

“Do you feel better, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asked, and Tobio nodded; he wasn’t lying, he felt a lot better than he had in ages. Tobio could still feel Iwaizumi’s warmth at his back, a clear indication the alpha was still there; as if the arms around his waist weren’t tell-tale enough. Tobio brought his arm up to wipe at his eyes, which he was sure were red and puffy.

Oikawa was watching him, something akin to worry in his eyes. Tobio refused to make eye contact; he wouldn’t know what to do with that kind of expression trained on him. Instead, Tobio let his eyes wander his surroundings. The sky was getting dark, Tobio realized with a start. How long had he been gone? Pulling away from Iwaizumi gently, Tobio reached into his book bag to grab his phone. After turning it on, he blanched when he realized he had dozens of unread messages and a few missed calls.

“Um, could you guys excuse me for a second?” He asked the other two, and they nodded. Tobio padded a few feet away before dialing Hinata, who picked up on the first ring. “Kageyama?! Are you okay?! Why aren’t you home yet?! Were you kidnapped?!” Tobio sighed deeply, his ear hurting slightly from the onslaught of yelling.

“I’m fine, Hinata-boke! I wasn’t kidnapped.”

“Then where are you?”

Tobio hesitated, before giving in. “I’m at Akihiko’s. He texted me a few days ago saying I needed to get my stuff from his apartment.” There was a heavy silence, some scrambling, and then Hinata was yelling once again. “Are you there alone, Kageyama? Hold on. Give me the adress and me and Kenma will be there in a few.”

“It’s fine,” Tobio said quickly, halting Hinata. “I’m here with Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san.”

Once again, there was more silence, and Tobio was pretty sure the whole block could hear when Hinata yelled, “The Great King and Ace?!” Although he was annoyed by Hinata’s yelling, he responded calmly. He really didn’t feel like having a fight or anything.

“I’ll be home soon. I’ll text you when I’m on my way.” Before Hinata could respond, Tobio ended the call. Slipping the phone back into his book bag he returned to Iwaizumi and Oikawa, the latter looking as if he was avoiding being caught eavesdropping. Tobio didn’t really care if Oikawa overheard the conversation; it wasn’t as if the conversation was really all that personal.

Iwaizumi broke the weird silence by clearing his throat. “Uh, ready to go, Kageyama?” Tobio nodded, quickly slipping into the backseat. Iwaizumi took his place in the driver’s seat, and, to Tobio’s shock, Oikawa slid into the backseat, right next to Tobio.

“I figured you wouldn’t want to sit alone.” Oikawa murmured, and no matter how much Tobio wanted to tell the alpha it was fine, he couldn’t deny that the older was right, Tobio really didn’t want to sit alone. The car started, and the three drove in relative silence. Oikawa’s scent was permeating the air in the backseat, but it wasn’t uncomfortably overwhelming. In fact, Tobio felt himself growing warm and relaxed from it. Was this the alpha pheromones he’d learned about in biology?

Tobio resisted the urge to lean against Oikawa, but his lids felt heavy and he couldn’t control the way his head lolled. He was tired, calm, and relaxed. It wasn’t much of a surprise when he finally slipped to sleep.

While dozing off, he could have sworn he heard Oikawa coo, “How cute!”

\-------

Tobio was being shaken gently. Scrunching his eyes, he groaned. He just wanted to sleep. He nuzzled into the warmth beside him, until he realized the warmth was moving. And breathing. And laughing. He jolted upright, the speed of it causing him to go a little dizzy. Oikawa laughed even harder, and Tobio felt his cheeks redden. Had he really fallen asleep on the alpha? Tobio swept his hand across his mouth where, sure enough, there was a small string of drool. Looking out the window, he noticed it was dark, but he was in a familiar parking lot.

“We used your phone to call Chibi-chan.” Oikawa explained, “He gave us the directions here, since you fell asleep and couldn’t.” There was a teasing lilt to the older’s voice, and Tobio scowled a little. 

“You could have woken me up.” He grumbled, but Oikawa shook his head. “Nah, you looked too comfortable. Not to mention how cute you were! Even though you drooled on me…” Oikawa trailed off at the end of his sentence, and Tobio felt his cheeks redden even more as he stuttered out an apology. 

Iwaizumi called to Tobio, catching his attention. “You’d better get in the apartment soon, I’m pretty sure Hinata is worried. We’ll help you with the boxes.” The male gave him a smile through the rear-view mirror, and Tobio nodded. After making sure he had everything, Tobio opened the door. The trunk was already popped, so he took the liberty of opening it and grabbing for a box. 

“Ah, ah,” Oikawa had suddenly appeared beside him (when did he get there?) and smacked Tobio’s hand away gently. “Me and Iwa-chan will get the boxes, you just lead the way.” Tobio rubbed his hand, but nodded anyway. Oikawa picked up one of his boxes tenderly, Iwaizumi following suit and stacking the remaining two boxes before picking them up as well. Tobio eyed the two warily, worried that they would fall or hurt themselves, and with a noise of affirmation from Iwaizumi Tobio began to lead them to the apartment number. Thankfully, the staircase leading to Hinata’s apartment was short, so he wasn’t too worried about the other two slipping and falling.

Reaching the door, Tobio didn’t even have to pull out the spare key as it simply swung open, revealing a ruffled looking Hinata. Had he been watching for them? Upon noticing the other two, Hinata smiled brightly, pulling the door open even wider so they could fit through with the boxes. “There’s only three?” Hinata asked, a brow raised. “I don’t really have that much stuff, Hinata.” Tobio said, which was true. Most of his possessions were volleyball related; posters, handwritten notes, autographs, and other stuff. He only had two boxes that contained his clothes; and even most of them were printed with some sort of volleyball propaganda.

“Where do you want us to put these, Kageyama?” Iwaizumi asked, and Tobio pointed to his room. “Down here, I’ll show you.” He lead them to his room, which was sparsely decorated, and Iwaizumi placed the boxes by the wall; Oikawa followed suit, but then straightened and looked around Tobio’s room. It made Tobio a little self conscious.

“So, you live with Chibi-chan?” Oikawa asked, and Tobio nodded. “I didn’t really have anywhere else to go after Akihiko kicked me out.” Iwaizumi nodded, but then asked, “Why not go to your parents?” Tobio blanched. “They’re all the way in Miyagi, and they don’t know about...this.” Tobio gestured to his stomach, and Iwaizumi let out a hum of understanding.

“Are Chibi-chan and that beta the only ones who know?” Oikawa asked, and Tobio nodded. “Aside from you two, yes.” The three entered a long silence, until a knock at the door shocked them. Hinata stood in the doorway, a bright smile plastered on his face. 

“Hey, why don’t you two stay for dinner? It’s the least I can do since you helped out Kageyama today.” Hinata asked, and all three pairs of eyes widened.

Iwaizumi recovered faster than the other two. “We'd love to, Hinata. Thank you for inviting us.” Iwaizumi shot Oikawa a glare, and the other straightened up and gave a charming smile (that smile looked way too good on him, Tobio thought.) 

“Yeah, we'd love to stay Chibi-chan-” -an elbow from Iwaizumi- “Ack! I- I mean Hinata.” Hinata threw his arms up, giving an excited welp before telling the other three to follow him. Oikawa and Iwaizumi followed, but Tobio stayed behind, still shocked. 

This was going to be an eventful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner will be next chapter!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a slightly longer chapter for you lovelies!!! Thank you all so much for supporting this story. Seriously you guys are AMAZING!!

After what seemed like ages, Tobio was finally able to make his feet move. He followed numbly after Oikawa, staring at the male's back. Was his back always that broad?

Tobio swallowed. The memory of Oikawa's touch, of the heat that the Alpha provided, of that scent, suddenly invaded Tobio's mind. He flushed deeply, his cheeks and collarbones suddenly very warm. 

Tobio was so distracted he barely registered the fact that Oikawa had stopped, and subsequently came close to smacking right into the Alpha's back. The scent of ramen permeated the air around them, and Tobio almost felt sick. Ramen again? Tobio wasn't sure how long he could stand ramen. 

Hinata turned to their guests (were they even really guests?), a sheepish smile on his face. He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. 

“I hope you guys are okay with ramen,” he said, “it's all we've got right now.” Tobio noticed Kenma sitting on the couch, slightly curled into himself and looking rather perturbed at the unexpected intrusion of the other two.

“That's fine-”

“No.”

Both Alphas spoke at the same time. Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a glare, looking about ready to punch the other. Hinata's eyes widened, and he seemed taken aback by Oikawa's rudeness.

Tobio was suddenly grabbed, Oikawa dragging him until he was standing in front of the Alpha. Oikawa cleared his throat, like he was about to give a speech.

“Here, we have a pregnant Omega. He can't just live off of noodles.” Oikawa stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The male then put a hand on his chest, right over his heart, “Iwa-chan and I will go to the store and buy us all a proper dinner.” Iwaizumi looked downright outraged, but after giving a glance to Tobio (who looked rather hopeful) he lamented. 

“Fine,” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa clapped his hands together. “Also, we should let Iwa-chan cook. He's great at it!” This piqued Tobio's interest. Iwaizumi cooked? Tobio looked over at the Alpha, who's face was dusted with pink. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's sleeve, “Let's go Shittykawa!”

Oikawa looked over to Tobio, and asked him if he'd like to go with them. Tobio looked at Hinata, who gave him a smile and thumbs up, so Tobio shrugged and agreed.

\---

The night was chillier than Tobio thought it would be; he could see his breath in front of him. Although it was only September, the weather hard turned record-breakingly cold. It was pretty fitting, Tobio thought. All these depressing things happened to him while it was cold. 

Iwaizumi's car was still slightly warm when they all got in, and Tobio sighed with relief. Iwaizumi's heater definitely worked better than the one in Hinata's car. Oikawa sat in the front seat this time, and Tobio couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed.

“Alright, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa started, giving Iwaizumi an excited look. “What are you in the mood to cook?” 

“Nothing for you.” Iwaizumi said, pushing his hand against Oikawa's face playfully. Oikawa gasped in mock hurt, throwing a hand over his chest dramatically. “RUDE! Iwa-chan wants me to starve! You want me to die so you can get my life insurance, don't you, Iwa-chan?!” 

Despite the way that they bickered, Tobio could feel and see the love between the two. It both warmed and hurt him. Seeing the two so close, playing and joking around, and just genuinely loving each other, made Tobio's heart clench painfully. Tobio remembers the time when he and Akihiko were that close; the way the Alpha would kiss him awake when he slept in, or the way that Akihiko would wrap his arms around Tobio's waist at school, the hugs, all the kisses. The feeling of being genuinely loved.

Tobio didn't even realize that he was crying until a wet tear fell on his hand. Tobio glared down at the wet splat on his hand, inwardly cursing himself. He told himself he wouldn't cry for Akihiko anymore! He had something more important to worry about: his growing baby. 

Tobio wiped angrily at his eyes, which were brimming with unshed tears. Thankfully, neither Alpha had caught his tears; but he noticed a slight tension in Iwaizumi's shoulders. Had he scented Tobio's distress?

Tobio brushed it off. Iwaizumi hadn't asked anything, so Tobio wasn't going to mention it. Instead he watched the city fly by throught the window. He had to admit it; Tokyo was breathtaking at night. The neon signs flashed brightly, lighting up the streets. It was truly beautiful, and Tobio couldn't help but be mesmerized every time he saw it. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were still bickering from the front, and Tobio would occasionally hone in on some of it, but most of the time he simply let it be background noise. It was better than silence, he thought. 

Iwaizumi pulled into the parking lot of a convenience store, luckily located an empty space close to the doors. Stepping out into the chilly air was like a hard slap to the face, and Tobio wrapped his arms around his stomach, trying to give himself warmth. The three boys rushed into the store, and the warmth of the building enveloped them immediately.

Tobio rubbed his hands together, scanning the store. It wasn't packed, but there were a few costumers here. “Alright, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa's voice pulled Tobio's attention to the Alpha. “You go do what you do best!” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but stalked off to the frozen food section, no doubt to find something substantial to cook.

Tobio, out of nervous habit, pulled his phone from his pocket and turned it on. 8:32. Huh, it wasn't as late as the dark sky made it out to be. Oikawa was no longer beside Tobio, and was instead browsing some of the shelves. Tobio decided to follow suit, seeing as he had nothing else to do. 

Tobio ended up browsing the shelf right beside Oikawa (it was a shelf full of candy) and let his eyes wander the assortment of treats. One in particular caught his attention. He picked it up. It was in a green package, and upon further inspection he found that it was a sour candy.

Tobio nearly licked his lips. For some reason, sour food sounded delicious to him. “Do you want that, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa's voice beside him startled him, and his eyes widened at the Alpha's implication.

“Ah, Oikawa-san, I couldn't ask that of you-” 

Oikawa waved his hand, effectively silencing Tobio's protest. Oikawa grabbed the candy out of his hand and, after scanning their surroundings, stuffed it into his pocket, which Tobio noticed was bulging, no doubt with other pieces of candy. Tobio stared incredoulously at Oikawa, who raised a finger to his mouth before winking.

Tobio couldn't believe that Oikawa was stealing. It seemed as though Oikawa had done it multiple times, for when they finally checked out, he had walked away smoothly, as if he hadn't just stolen about three pounds of candy. He even flirted with the cashier, much to Iwaizumi's annoyance. 

After they got into the car, Oikawa immediately started poking around in the few bags. “What'd'ya get, Iwa-chan?” He asked, and Tobio secretely hoped Iwaizumi had gotten something sour. Iwaizumi grunted as he backed out. “I got stuff for vegetable soup. It won't take as long to cook.” Although it wasn't sour, Tobio was fine with the stew, since Iwaizumi was cooking it.

\----

When they got back to the apartment, Kenma was busy playing some game on the TV while Hinata was chattering excitedly on the phone. The ginger's eyes were shining brightly, like a kid's on Christmas day.

Hinata waved them silently to the kitchen, where Iwaizumi placed the bags on the counter before pulling out the groceries. Tobio sat at the table, trying his best to watch Iwaizumi as incospicuosly as possible. If Iwaizumi knew that Tobio was watching, he didn't show it. 

Oikawa had hopped on to the counter next to Iwaizumi, a sucker in his mouth. He was watching Iwaizumi with such adoration in his eyes Tobio swore he could feel it their love in the air. He turned away quickly.

“Ah, Kageyama,” Iwaizumi said, “where do you guys keep your pots?” Tobio glanced at Iwaizumi, pointing to the left upper cabinet. Iwaizumi thanked him before pulling out a decently sized pot, setting it on the stove before filling up a cup of water and pouring it into the pot.

Iwaizumi worked quietly anf efficiently, flitting around the kitchen like it was his own. Tobio watched with rapt attention as Iwaizumi chopped vegetables almost professionally, dropping them into the vegetable juice. One by one, each vegetable was chopped and put into the pot, seasonings being occasionally sprinkled in. Soon the kitchen smelled of spices and it made Tobio's mouth water. 

It seemed the smell of dinner attracted Hinata, he bounded into the kitchen, his nose in the air. He inhaled deeply, his eyes lighting up.

“Ah! That smells really good!” Tobio could only nod in agreement, and Oikawa laughed. “I told you Iwa-chan was the best!” If Tobio looked closely enough, he could see the tips of Iwaizumi's ears turn red. The former ace must be bad with compliments, Tobio thought.

After about ten minutes, Iwaizumi tasted the stew before yelling out that it was ready. Tobio practically shot up from his seat, hastily grabbing a bowl and sidling up to Iwaizumi, staring hungrily at the pot. Iwaizumi gave a chuckle, but Tobio couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed; he was hungry, and on top of that he was very eager to try Iwaizumi's cooking. Iwaizumi scooped out a good amount of stew, pouring it into Tobio's bowl, who thanked him.

Oikawa held his bowl out to Iwaizumi, but the alpha shook his head. “You can get your own, Shittykawa.” Oikawa pouted, yelling out about how Iwaizumi didn't care about him. After filling their bowls and settling down at the table, they all thanked Iwaizumi before digging in.

One bite of the stew had Tobio addicted. His stomach growled for more, and he began to fork the stew into his mouth. Hinata gave a bark of laughter.

“Kageyama, you're practically inhaling it!” He had no room to speak, Tobio thought; a small piece of carrot stuck to the corner of his mouth. Tobio grunted, ignoring Hinata's comment and focusing more on eating. 

Kenma wasn't very talkative, and Tobio wasn't either, but it was fine because Oikawa and Hinata were more than able to make up for their silence. Hinata was asking questions about volleyball, of course, and Oikawa seemed more than happy to inform the middle blocker of his own improvement. Hinata seemed slightly annoyed by that.

Iwaizumi suddenly caught Tobio's attention. “Are you feeling okay, Kageyama?” He asked, and Tobio nodded; he didn't want to speak, since his mouth was currently full of delicious soup. Iwaizumi smiled, small and genuine, and Tobio felt his heart flip. Iwaizumi looked way too good when he smiled.

Tobio swallowed down his food, before giving Iwaizumi a proper response. “I'm fine now.” Iwaizumi nodded, turning to Hinata who was now pestering the ace about spiking tips. Tobio looked down to his stomach. He was almost nine weeks now. He wasn't showing yet, and part of Tobio wanted his stomach to hurry up and grow so he could actually see it.

Speaking of his baby…

“I have to go see Dr. Kazuya next Wednesday.” Tobio blurted, looking at Hinata, who's eyes widened. “Crap!” He yelled, slapping a hand to his forehead. “I forgot! Me and Kenma both work on Wednesday!” 

Tobio felt his heart drop. They worked? That must have been why Hinata was on the phone. At least he got the job, Tobio thought a little bitterly. Tobio had nearly forgotten about the other two being there until Iwaizumi spoke.

“What time is your appointment, Kageyama?” 

“Um, 3:30.”

“I can take you.” 

Tobio's eyes widened, and he resisted the urge to get up and bow to Iwaizumi a million times over. Tobio swallowed, “um, I could give you some money for gas.” Iwaizumi waved his hand, smiling and telling Tobio that money wasn't needed.

After that, dinner proceeded normally. Hinata asked a ton of questions (mainly to Iwaizumi, due to the fact that Iwaizumi was an ace). Tobio felt slightly bad for Iwaizumi, but the Alpha didn't seem to mind the questions at all. By the time they were done eating and catching up, it was already around 10:30 at night.

Iwaizumi had stood, bowing slightly and excusing Oikawa and himself. Tobio got up to show them to the door (it was the least he could do) and he swore he could feel Hinata's eyes on him. Oikawa and Iwaizumi toed on their shoes, and Tobio thanked Iwaizumi on behalf of Hinata and Kenma, who hadn't thanked him. Iwaizumi only nodded, saying it was no big deal.

Tobio kept his eyes downcast. He felt very appreciative towards both Iwaizumi and Oikawa; they'd helped him so much lately, and hadn't even complained about it or asked for anything in return. Just as Oikawa was about to walk out of the door, he turned to Tobio.

“Oh! This is yours.”

Tobio was with an arched brow as Oikawa dug through his pocket, pulling out a green package. Oikawa handed it to Tobio, his fingers lingering against Tobio's own. He then pulled his hand back and smiled out Tobio, bidding him a goodnight and closing the door.

Tobio stared at the sour candy in his hand, trying not to acknowledge the tingling of his hand where Oikawa had touched it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but like chef!iwa is my jam


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry that this chapter took so long!!!
> 
> Also
> 
> 200 KUDOS??!??!
> 
> holy crap you guys, you guys are so amazing thank you.
> 
> Anyway, here's a longer chapter for all you amazing people ;)

Tobio’s hand was still tingling in the place Oikawa’s fingers had touched moments before. He gripped the candy in his hand tightly, as if it would somehow bring him down from the strange high he was feeling. Was he really that affected from Oikawa’s touch?

Shaking it off he returned to the kitchen, where Kenma and Hinata were pouring the remnants of Iwaizumi’s soup into bowls to store in the fridge. Hinata brightened when he noticed Tobio standing in the entryway, and Tobio wasn’t sure why the ginger was smiling so widely at him. It was Hinata, and Tobio lamented that he would never fully understand the ginger’s way of thinking.

Tobio offered to help the two with putting away everything, and after the leftovers were safely stored in the fridge, Tobio trudged to bed, stomach full and heart buzzing. He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

\-----

There was a tense silence between Iwaizumi and Oikawa when they got in the car. Iwaizumi could tell that Oikawa wanted to say something, but it seemed as if the brunette couldn’t find the words. Iwaizumi had a pretty good feeling that he knew what Oikawa was thinking about.

Ten minutes into the ride, Oikawa finally exploded.

“Can you believe that Alpha?!” Oikawa practically screeched. “He-he was so rude-- how could he-- why did he act that way towards Tobio-chan?!” Oikawa was flinging his hands wildly as he talked, his irritation almost palpable in the small space. Iwaizumi couldn’t really blame him for being upset; that Akihiko fellow didn’t really appeal to Iwaizumi either. Oikawa continued ranting, occasionally repeating himself (usually he would repeat that the Alpha was selfish and stupid). Iwaizumi let him rant, for the Alpha himself felt the same way.

Iwaizumi hadn’t been there in the apartment the entire time, but from what Oikawa had told him, Akihiko had said something nasty to Tobio, causing the young Omega to break down. Iwaizumi was somewhat glad he wasn’t there at the time, because had he heard what the Alpha had said he probably would have jumped him. 

It seemed Oikawa was done ranting, for he gave a final huff and crossed his arms, leaning back dejectedly in his seat. Maybe he’d just run out of words to say.

Iwaizumi shot quick glance at the other, swallowing thickly. Iwaizumi wasn't sure how to comfort the other; he had honestly never seen him so affected by something. 

Iwaizumi finally reached over to place a hand on Oikawa's thigh, giving it a little squeeze. “I think,” he started, wetting his dry lips, “the best thing we can do for now is just be there for Kageyama.” 

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi for a long moment, before he finally smiled and nodded.

“Yeah.”

\--

The next morning came a little too quickly for Iwaizumi. After he and Oikawa got home, they talked of Kageyama and his current predicament well into the night. Iwaizumi could tell his mate was deeply troubled by the whole situation. It wasn't as though Iwaizumi wasn't troubled by it either, but he figured that Oikawa must be more upset due to the fact that he had met Kageyama's previous Alpha.

The sunlight filtered through the windows, the thin curtains that Oikawa had insisted on putting up providing no protection from the vicious rays. Iwaizumi truly wanted to simply keep his eyes shut, to lay there under the covers, snuggled against Oikawa and breathing in their mingled scents until he fell asleep again. But, today was Saturday, and he still had to go coach. At least it would only be for an hour and a half. 

He grudgingly opened his eyes, greeted by harsh light. He flinched, and resisted the urge to clench his eyes shut again. Instead, Iwaizumi willed himself to sit up, careful to not disturb his still sleeping mate. As usual, Iwaizumi let his eyes drift to Oikawa, who was curled up beside him. The male's lips were slightly parted, and the slow rise and fall of his shoulders indicated that he was still deep aslumber. As expected, Oikawa's hair was a complete mess (it always was in the morning, and Iwaizumi was always the one to hear Oikawa complain about it), and Iwaizumi couldn't help but reach his hand out and move Oikawa's bangs from his face.

Iwaizumi's heart filled with adoration as he gazed at his mate, his hand slipping down to stroke Oikawa's cheek. The skin was warm, and soft, just as it always was. It took everything in Iwaizumi to pull himself from his bed, from his mate, and he had to physically stop himself from jumping right back in the bed when he turned to see that Oikawa had grasped Iwaizumi's pillow and was now snuggling with it.

Careful not to disturb his mate, Iwaizumi slipped as quietly as he could through the bedroom door, keeping his footsteps light as he headed to the bathroom. Iwaizumi relieved himself, and a harsh growl from his stomach told him it was breakfast time.

Upon entering the kitchen, Iwaizumi noticed his phone was laying on the counter. That's right, he'd put it there last night and forgot to bring it to bed with him. He picked it up, praying to every deity out there that it wasn't dead —thankfully, it wasn't— and found relief in the fact that he had two hours before he had to be at the gym.

Iwaizumi rummaged through the cabinets in search of something to prepare. He figured that Oikawa would be waking soon—it never took the setter too awfully long to get out of bed after Iwaizumi had left it. Finally, after a little debate, Iwaizumi decided on pancakes.

\--

Oikawa woke to an empty bed. He was a little upset that Iwaizumi wasn't there with him, but he also knew that Iwaizumi had to coach today, so he let it be. 

Sitting up, the setter stretched the sleep from his muscles; but Oikawa didn't make an attempt to even get up out of bed— it was Saturday, okay? He deserved to relax.

The creaking of the door drew Oikawa's eyes forward; and in walked Iwaizumi, a small smile on his face and a tray in his hands. Oikawa's eyes widened fractionally, and he almost choked on his own spit. 

“Breakfast in bed?” He asked, and Iwaizumi nodded, his smile widening. Oikawa licked his lips as Iwaizumi walked to the bed, and he nearly shouted with glee upon seeing the pancakes his mate had prepared for him; the three panackes looked so fluffy, and they were drenched in syrup. On top of the lovely mountain od diabetes stood a pile of whipped cream, and strawberry slices littered the plate around the stack. 

Iwaizumi sat on the bed, shuffling until he was right beside Oikawa and then he placed the tray over their laps. The smell of the delicious pancakes drew a rumble from Oikawa's stomach, and Iwaizumi laughed.

Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi picked up a fork, pushing it into the pancakes and using a butter knife to cut into them, pulling off a decent chunk of the sweet treat. Iwaizumi then raised the fork up, bringing the bite to Oikawa's mouth. Oikawa was quick to open his mouth and receive the food, and he nearly groaned when the sweetness broke out over his tongue.

“Oh my God, Iwa-chan! You're such a great cook!” Oikawa gushed, and felt a little pride in the way Iwaizumi's cheeks colored slightly. With slight conviction, Oikawa plucked the fork from Iwaizumi's hand, using it to pick up one of the strawberry slices, which he then proceeded to hold up to Iwaizumi's mouth. 

“Say 'ah’, Iwa-chan.” 

The Alpha shook his head slightly, but nonetheless opened his mouth for Oikawa. Iwaizumi bit the strawberry slice, and Oikawa gulped at the way the other was keeping eye contact. Iwaizumi chewed, his eyebrows scrunching in thought. 

Iwaizumi swallowed. “It's sweet,” he said, and Oikawa rolled his eyes, about to say “duh!” but he was abruptly cut off when Iwaizumi's hand rested on the back of his neck, pulling Oikawa to him. The initial shock of the sudden kiss ebbed away, and Oikawa began to respond back. The kiss was slow, sensual, even lazy in a way, and it was everything Oikawa needed. Iwaizumi's lips moved against his in a methodical dance, a dance they'd done many times before. Iwaizumi slid his tongue along Oikawa's bottom lip, and Oikawa responded enthusiastically. As soon as the brunette's lips were parted Iwaizumi invaded his crevice with his tongue, letting it sweep every corner of Oikawa's mouth before his pulled away, licking his lips in satisfaction.

“But you definitely taste better.” Iwaizumi said, a smirk on his lips. Oikawa felt himself flush, and with a small shriek of “Iwa-chan!” he slapped his mate's bicep, earning a laugh from the other male.

After his laughing ceased, Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, his eyes soft. He grabbed Oikawa's hand, entangling their fingers, and Oikawa reveled in the warmth of his touch.

“I love you, Tooru.” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa felt his heart flip and flutter, and with a kiss a to Iwaizumi's lips he responded.

“I love you too, Hajime.”

\---

The weekend seemed to rush by for Tobio, and Monday and Tuesday were equally the same. Tobio wasn't sure what made the days go by so fast; was it because he wasn't all that sad anymore? Was it because he was with his friends? Tobio wasn't sure what it was, but he was definitely glad that the days were not slow for him anymore.

Wednesday had come in a flash, and Tobio was excited. All through his classes he'd been looking at his stomach—it was still flat, but Tobio knew what was in there, he knew he was pregnant— and he had counted down the minutes until his appointment. 

It was during his last class of the day that his phone buzzed, and he picked it up eagerly; he'd been waiting impatiently for a text from Oikawa. The setter said he would text him when Iwaizumi left to pick him up.

The message, however, was not from Oikawa, but rather an unknown number. Tobio felt his eyebrows forrow, and he opened the message.

Unkown number: hey, it's Iwaizumi. Oikawa gave me your number. 

Tobio felt his heart beat quicken—why was it even beating fast, it was just Iwaizumi—, and Tobio responded.

Me: is there somewhere you want me to meet you?

Tobio got a text back almost instantly.

Unknown number: it's alright, I'll pick you up at your college. I know where it's at.

Tobio swallowed, and typed back a thank you, then shut his phone off and put it in his bag. Really, he should be paying attention, but Tobio just found it hard to do so today. 

The professor dismissed them after what felt like an hour, and Tobio nearly bounded out of the room. He knew he was smiling, and he tried to keep it down— Hinata had told him on multiple occasions that his smile was scary—, but his mood instantly dropped when he walked across the courtyard to the parking lot. 

Akihiko was standing there, his eyes trained on Tobio. Tobio tried his best to simply ignore him, but as he passed Akihiko the Alpha's hand shot out and he grabbed Tobio by the elbow. 

The sudden action had Tobio jolting, and he whipped his head around to glare at Akihiko. The other was giving him a cold look, and small voice in Tobio was telling him to simply shrivel up at the Alpha's harsh stare, but he stood his ground.

“What do you want?” Tobio asked, pulling his elbow from Akihiko's grip. Akihiko clenched his jaw, his hand returning to his side. When the Alpha spoke, his voice was cold: “Who were those Alphas?”

It too Tobio only a minute to register that Akihiko was talking about Iwaizumi and Oikawa, and Tobio gave him a look. “I told you. It was Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san. They're my senpai from Junior high.”

Akihiko rolled his eyes, seemingly impatient. “What are they to you?” He asked, huffing, and Tobio furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Why do you want to know?”

Akihiko scowled. “Just tell me.”

“No.”

Akihiko growled, and it made Tobio shiver. “I have the right to know—”

“You're not my Alpha!” Tobio yelled, drawing a few stares from passer bys. Akihiko seemed stunned by Tobio's sudden outburst, obviously not expecting it, but in only a moment his eyes hardened and his jaw clenched.

“Why, you—”

“Kageyama?”

Tobio twisted around, and relief flooded him when he spotted Iwaizumi, who was trotting towards the two of them.

“Iwaizumi-san.” He greeted, and said man smiled at him. Iwaizumi then looked between Tobio and Akihiko, then asked, “is everything alright here?” 

Tobio nodded fervently, then quickly asked Iwaizumi if they could leave. Iwaizumi had a questioning look in his eyes, but only nodded and at that Tobio was stalking off, Iwaizumi right behind him.

The encounter with Akihiko had shaken Tobio slightly, just as all the other encounters had before. Tobio didn't notice how hard he was breathing until they finally reached Iwaizumi's car, and there he stopped, attempting to calm himself. 

“You okay?” Iwaizumi asked, appearing beside him. Tobio nodded, and although Iwaizumi didn't look very convinced he didn't push the issue, and Tobio was glad.

Slipping into the car was a relief, for it was much warmed compared to the chilly air. Iwaizumi started the car, turning the radio on and letting the low buzz of music to fill the car.

“Any music you like to listen to?” Iwaizumi asked, and Tobio shook his head. “Ah, no. I just kind of listen to whatever.” Iwaizumi nodded, and Tobio swore he could see the male gripping the steering wheel really tight. Tobio kept his questions to himself, instead staring out the window as they drove to the hospital.

\---

It was when they reached the hospital that the nerves hit Tobio. He was fidgeting in his seat, his eyes scanning the waiting room over and over, anything to distract himself. 

Iwaizumi was sat beside him, typing away at his phone. The company of the other eased Tobio's nerves slightly, but he was still tense. He nearly jumped when his name was called.

Iwaizumi rose with him, and they followed the nurse to the back, where she lead them to a room. Tobio recognized it as the same room where Dr. Kazuya had first seen him, and the familiarity of it calmed him. The nurse took his vitals, then typed away at the computer. It was silent in the room, until Iwaizumi cleared his throat, catching Tobio's attention. 

“I'm gonna go get something from the vending machine.” Iwaizumi said, standing. “Do you want anything?” Tobio shook his head, thanking Iwaizumi for the offer. Iwaizumi smiled, and with a nod to the nurse he left the room.

The nurse turned to Kageyama, a smile on her face. “Your Alpha is very nice.” Tobio blushed, attempting to tell her that Iwaizumi was not his Alpha, but the nurse simply smiled and left, telling him that Dr. Kazuya would be in soon.

Tobio knew the blush was still present on his face when Iwaizumi returned, because the Alpha gave him an odd look, and Tobio tried his best to avoid eye contact.

It only took a few more minutes for the doctor to come in, who happily informed Tobio that he was ten and half weeks, and everything was going absolutely fine. Tobio nodded, his hands clenched on his knees. Dr. Kazuya gave him a paper which listed all his appointments, and Tobio thanked him for it.

The doctor cleared the two to go, and they proceeded to check out. After the nurse's comment, Tobio found himself extremely aware of Iwaizumi's presence; his scent become much more potent, and Tobio swore he could even feel the Alpha's body heat as he walked next to him.

Tobio still had yet to say a word when they got to the car, and even though Tobio wanted to do something, say something, it felt like his throat was working. Luckily, Iwaizumi didn't pressure him.

The only sound in the car was the radio, and Tobio found himself sneaking glances at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi would be a good Alpha, wouldn't he? Iwaizumi was mature, and kind. He was stern when he needed to be. He was strong, and he smelled really good. Tobio swallowed.

When they finally arrived at Tobio's home he hopped out of the car, hoping he didn't seem odd to Iwaizumi. Tobio bowed deeply at the waist, thanking Iwaizumi, who simply said it was fine and he would do it any time. Tobio waited until he could barely see Iwaizumi's tail lights before he darted up the stairs, ignoring the looks he got from Kenma and Hinata when he entered and instead bee-lined to his room. 

Tobio let himself fall flat on his face on his bed, letting out a groan into his pillow. He face was red and his heart was beating erratically. He squeezed his eyes shut, the nurse's words still ringing in his head.

“Your Alpha is very nice.”

Tobio let out an even louder groan, burying his face deeper into the pillow. He felt bad, because he found that the idea of Iwaizumi wasn't a bad thought—

No, it wasn't bad at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> I'm going to attempt to make these chapters anywhere between 2500-3500 words, but there might some exceptions. but im gonna try!!!

His revelation the previous day left Tobio feeling utterly guilty. There really was no denying it, he reasoned. Anyone would think Iwaizumi a good Alpha. But Iwaizumi wasn't even just any Alpha; he was a mated Alpha. And there was no way Tobio was going to let himself be a homewrecker, especially not to two senpais he respected. 

That night Tobio had slept restlessly, tossing and turning. What little sleep he did get was plagued with visions of Iwaizumi, and even sometimes, Oikawa. After each dream he'd wake, feeling utterly confused and extremely guilty.

Needless to say, when Tobio woke the next morning, tired and nauseous and plagued with feelings of guilt and confusion, he was definitely not in a good mood. After relieving himself in the restroom he completely ignored Hinata's cheerful good morning and instead bee-lined for some toast laid on the table, then proceeded back to his room to eat it.

Tobio knew he probably hurt Hinata's feelings, but he told himself an apology would have to wait until later, when he was feeling better. Instead of getting dressed like he knew he should, Tobio instead crawled back into his bed, raised in a sitting position with his toast in had. He glared at nothing in particular as he nibbled on the toast.

Tobio's stomach had settled after he ate his toast. Strange...maybe his baby liked toast. He looked down to his stomach, smiling. He then placed a hand on it, rubbing it gently. "Do you like toast, little one?" He asked, and his face flushed slightly. It felt awkward talking out loud with no one to respond, but he had read in that mothering guide that talking to your baby was good. How it was good, Tobio hadn't a clue.

Tobio was quite distracted, and when his phone rang he nearly jumped out of skin. Grumbling to himself about his own fright, he picked up the call without checking the caller I.D.

"Hello?" He said gruffly, still a little disgruntled at his previous scare. The line was quiet for a moment, save for some unrecognizable mumbling. Then, "It's been a while, King."

Tobio snapped his eyes open, his mouth hanging up in shock. "Tsukishima?" He questioned, completely bewildered. He definitely hadn't expected Tsukishima of all people to be calling him. He could practically hear the eye roll when Tsukishima spoke again.

"Yeah, it's me. Or did you forget that I'm the only one who still calls you that, King?" 

Tobio scowled, but the nickname didn't have quite the impact that it used to. Tobio had already come to terms with what had happened long ago.

Ignoring the comment, he questioned Tsukishima. "Why are you calling, and how did you even know my number?"

"Hinata gave it to me."

Tobio's eyebrows raised. "You talk to Hinata?"

Tsukishima hummed, "Occasionally. Not often, though. His yelling annoys me." Tobio had to admit he agreed with Tsukishima on that. A sudden bang sounded in the distance, followed by a yelp.

"Bokuto-san! Stop making a ruckus!" Tsukishima yelled, and Tobio could hear a faint "sorry!" from the other end. Tobio raised a brow, his eyes narrowing. Bokuto-san...the name sounded familiar. Tobio's eyes widened with realization. Bokuto was the ace of Fukurodani.

"You're with Bokuto-san?" Tobio asked, and he swore he heard a faint stammer from Tsukishima.

"Ah, um, yeah. I'm— I'm living with them for right now."

"Them?" Tobio questioned. Tsukishima seemed to realize his mistake, because he coughed awkwardly.

"With Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san and Akaashi-san. They said I could stay with them while I attended college." Tobio nodded, humming; he was still slightly confused about Tsukishima's living arrangement, but he didn't question it.

"Anyway," Tsukishima began, clearing his throat a little. "Hinata told me about your...situation." 

Tobio nearly groaned. Of course Hinata would blab. Honestly, how many people would know? 

"I have to say, I'm surprised King. I didn't peg you as that type of Omega."

Tobio bristled at Tsukishima's words, and the implications behind them. "Shut up," he growled, and for some reason he found himself wrapping an arm around his stomach. 

"Relax, Kageyama. I'm only joking." Tsukishima said, his tone serious now. Tobio let himself relax a little, but his hand stayed on his stomach.

There was a silence, but then Tsukishima continued, his voice uncharacteristically soft. "Hinata also told me about what happened. I'm sorry." The apology left Tobio a little speechless, but he responded normally, thanking Tsukishima.

"If you ever need someone else to talk to, I'm here, okay?" Tsukishima offered, and Tobio nodded, but then he realized that Tsukishima couldn't see him, amd instead said, "thank you."

Tsukishima hummed, then spoke, "I had better let you go. I think Bokuto-san is about to destroy the kitchen." They said their goodbyes, and then Tsukishima hung up. Tobio stared down at his phone in slight disbelief, but he recovered soon enough. He felt...a little happier. Maybe even relieved. He had more people now. He wasn't alone.

\------

Half an hour later, when Tobio finally emerged from his room, he bowed deeply and apologized to both Hinata and Kenma for his earlier rudeness. Kenma didn't really seem bothered, and said it was fine, and after s moment Hinata broke into a smile and told Tobio that it was fine. Tobio was glad his friends were so forgiving. 

Tobio had decided to skip class that day. He wasn't behind, and he knew his professors wouldn't mind. Hinata seemed rather happy about Tobio's decision to stay home, and the redhead would often strike up conversation with Tobio.

It only took Tobio a few hours to realize that Hinata had been exceptionally happy these last few days. Tobio had thought to question it, but the notion always seemed to slip his mind. Whatever it was, Tobio was just glad this his friend was happy.

\------

It was a week later that Tobio finally remembered to question Hinata about it, as they sat eating boring ramen (seriously, Tobio was really starting to hate ramen.) Tobio swallowed his bite, then cleared his throat.

"Oi, Hinata." Hinata perked up, turning to Tobio as he slurped his noodles noisily. Tobio nearly scrunched his nose in distaste, about to tell Hinata to eat with manners, but this was Hinata, and that's just how Hinata ate. Besides, he had something more important to ask.

"You've been really happy these past few weeks. Did something good happen?" Tobio asked, taking another bite of his ramen.

Hinata swallowed the remnants of the noodles he was eating, then cast a glance to Kenma. The beta stared at Hinata for a moment, the two seeming to share some sort of mental conversion. Then, Kenma nodded, and Hinata turned to Tobio with one of the biggest smiles Tobio had ever seen the other wear.

"I'm pregnant!" Hinata exclaimed, and Tobio's eyes widened. He looked between Hinata and Kenma, both wearing smiles and looking happy. Tobio felt his heart swell with joy, and he smiled at the two.

"Congratulations!" Tobio said, and Hinata flushed happily, thanking him. Truly, it was something that they should be congratulated on. Tobio knew that Hinata and Kenma had been trying fro a child ever since they bonded over a year ago, but their success rate just wasn't all that good. Tobio was genuinely happy for the two.

"Now, your baby will have a playmate!" Hinata said, and Tobio felt himself smile even wider. Yes, his child wouldn't be alone, and that thought made Tobio happier than he ever imagined it would.

All through dinner Hinata told him of his pregnancy. He was only about three weeks along, according to his doctor, and he wasn't experiencing any morning sickness— Tobio seriously resented that— and he swore he could feel the baby already. Both Kenma and Tobio calmly explained that at this far along he would not be feeling movement. Hinata had pouted at that. Although Kenma was normally rather stoic, Tobio could see the happiness and pride etched on his face.

After they were all full and sleepy, they began to get ready for bed. Kenma offered to clean up, but Hinata refused to let his mate clean up by himself. Tobio offered his assistance, but both males simply waved him off, and told him to get some sleep. Tobio nodded, secretly relieved that he didn't have to clean up.

That night, full and high off of the happiness for his friends, Tobio slept soundly. 

\-----

Tobio was woken by his phone ringing, and he sleepily reached over to grab it. He answered the call, not bothering to check the caller I.D— he'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Hello?" He said groggily, still half asleep. The voice on the other end, however, wiped all sleep from him immediate.

"Aw, were you sleeping, Tobio-chan?" 

Tobio darted up, his eyes wide. "Oikawa-san?" It wasn't as though he and Oikawa hadn't talked; they actually texted quite often. Tobio also texted with Iwaizumi a lot. But this was a surprise. It had been long time since one of them had called him.

"Yep! It's me." Oikawa said, and before Tobio could greet him properly, Oikawa continued: "Say, Tobio-chan. Are you doing anything this weekend?" 

"Um, no— I don't believe so—"

"Good! Me and Iwa-chan will pick you up at three this Saturday. Oh, and Chibi-chan and his mate can come too. Okay, great! See you then!" 

Then Oikawa hung up, and Tobio just stared at his phone in disbelief. What the hell just happened?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! 3028 words! I hit my goal lol. Anyway, I am Soo sorry for the delay, and i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!

The sun was out, bathing the green grass with it's brilliant light. There was a breeze in the air, just enough that Tobio could feel comfortable with the temperature. From his position on the bench he could watch as the children played, laughing and squealing and chasing each other around. The sight brought a smile to Tobio's lips. His hand occasionally rubbed across his swollen belly.

Tobio really did love parks. Ever since he was a young boy he'd loved them. There was something about the comfort and familiarity it brought; the sounds, sights and scents just calmed Tobio deeply.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Tobio turned his head in time to see a tiny figure running to him, a wide smile in place. The young boy had dark hair, and hazel eyes. His skin was sunkissed. Besides the eye color, he was almost a spitting image of Tobio. Tobio smiled warmly, and opened his arms to the boy. Upon reaching Tobio, though, the boy stopped. "I'm all dirty, Mommy." He explained, and upon closer inspection Tobio realized that his son was indeed dirty; mud and sand clung to his bear knees and dusted his clothes.

Tobio took notice of how the boy rocked side to side, his hands hidden behind his back. Tobio raised a brow at the boy, and a blush bloomed across his cheeks. Suddenly, the boy shoved his hands towards Tobio, and resting in the palm of his right hand was a flower.

"For you, Mommy." He said, and Tobio's heart melted; his little boy was just so sweet. 

"Aw," Tobio cooed, plucking the flower tenderly from his son's hand, "It's beautiful, baby. Thank you." He then leaned over and gave his son a kiss on the head, who purred in response. Suddenly, the boy sniffed, and then whipped his head to the side, his smile widening. "Papa!" He yelled, dashing off away from Tobio.

Tobio turned his head, and smiled when he was met with the sight of Iwaizumi lifting the boy from the ground, spinning in a circle before placing the squealing child back down. Behind him stood Oikawa, who ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. Then, Oikawa picked him up, and he, Iwaizumi, and the child started to walk to Tobio. Tobio smiled at them as they approached, and then Iwaizumi was leaning down to kiss Tobio—

"Kageyama!" 

Tobio was being shaken roughly, and Tobio had to seriously stop himself from growling and backhanding the one who was shaking him. 

"Kageyamaaaaa," Tobio groaned. "Get up!" 

Tobio rolled over, opening his eyes into a harsh glare. He was having such a good dream, too... Hinata didn't seem to bothered by Tobio's intense glare, and instead smiled at him. Hinata was rocking on the balls of his feet, and Tobio could feel the happiness rolling off of the smaller Omega in waves. Tobio really wanted to go back to his dream so he could be that happy as well.

"What do you want?" Tobio groaned, resisting the urge to turn and smoosh his face into his pillow. 

"Well, it is 9:30, you know."

Tobio's eyes snapped wide open, shooting straight up in his bed. "What?!" He practically yelled. He only had thirty minutes to get to school! 

"Hey, Kageyama, calm down. Me and Kenma will drive you. Don't worry." Tobio relaxed a little, relief making his shoulders sag. Then Tobio remembered. "Don't you have work today?"

"Don't have to be in until eleven." Hinata explained, and Tobio nodded. He hurriedly slipped out of the covers and rushed to his closet, pulling out his uniform and making a mad dash to the bathroom.

Taking a shower helped in waking Tobio, and he felt much more energized when he stepped out. He then proceeded to get dressed and brush his teeth. By the time he was finished with his morning routine it was 9:50. Tobio made for the kitchen, to tell the others he was ready to go, but his stomach had a much different idea.

Tobio's stomach lurched, and he was barely able to make it into the bathroom and over the toilet before he began wretching. A few minutes later everything was out, and Tobio leaned back on his feet, looking down at his stomach. "Really, little guy? You don't make things easy do you?" He spoke, though there was an inborn fondness in his voice.

Tobio sat up and, thankfully, he didn't have to vomit anymore. Without the hindrance, he was able to tell the other two he was ready to go. The car ride was filled with a comfortable silence, and Kenma and Hinata wished him a good day as they dropped him off.

\-----

Tobio was extremely glad that it was Friday. His day seemed to fly by, and his professors had been generous enough to not assign any kind of homework; just studying. Though that wasn't really too much of a relief to Tobio, because he still sucked horribly at that too.

It was as Tobio was waiting at the gates for Kenma to pick him up that his phone buzzed, indicating a message. Tobio turned his phone on, and his heart fluttered with nerves as he saw that it was Oikawa that texted him.

Oikawa-san: don't forget about tomorrow, Tobio-chan! 3 o clock. Don't forget to tell Chibi-chan and pudding!

It took Tobio a minute to realize that Oikawa was referring to Kenma when he said pudding. He couldn't help but chuckle at it; that was kind of a funny name. Now that he thought about it, hadn't Kuroo called Kenma that? Tobio swore he'd heard Kenma talking about that. Within minutes Kenma had pulled up beside Tobio, and Tobio was happy to be out of the cold and into the warm car.

“How was your day?” Kenma asked, and Tobio simply shrugged, “The same as always I guess,” Tobio murmured, and Kenma nodded, the two falling into a comfortable silence. Tobio’s stomach suddenly growled, and he flushed. He hadn’t eaten lunch that day, because he didn’t have any time to pack one, and he definitely didn’t have the money to buy something on campus.

Kenma glanced at him from the side, then asked, “Do you want to go somewhere to eat?” Tobio nodded, hoping he didn’t seem too eager. Kenma hummed, “What are you in the mood for?” Tobio had to seriously think for a moment. What was he in the mood for? Fast food was too greasy, and take out didn’t appeal to, and ramen most definitely didn’t appeal to him. Something spicy… yeah, that sounded good. 

“Let’s have spicy curry!”

\-----

Dinner had been rather quiet; Kenma and Tobio had stopped by the store to grab some curry, as well as some pepper and such, and he, Hinata and Kenma all worked together to prepare it. All the smells of the food had Tobio practically drooling. 

They ate in relative silence, only broken by Hinata’s occasional jabber. Tobio thought back to when Oikawa had called him, and it suddenly struck Tobio that he still had to tell Hinata and Kenma, and ask if they’d want to come along. 

“Um, guys,” Tobio began, and the other two turned to him. “The other day, Oikawa-san called me, and invited me out. He also invited you guys,m if you want to go.” Hinata and Kenma shared a look, Hinata swallowing down his bite and then tilting his head at Tobio. “Where are we going? And what are we doing?”

“Um, I-I don’t know.” Tobio said, “He wouldn’t tell me.” Hinata didn’t seem too affected by it, only nodding and asking Tobio when Oikawa was wanting to go. “Um, tomorrow.” Tobio mumbled, and Hinata’s head snapped up.

“When did he call you?!” Hinata exclaimed, and Tobio resisted the urge to wince at the smaller boy's yelling. Tobio tried to think back to when he'd received the call from Oikawa.

“Um… Wednesday, I think.”

Hinata was giving him a strange look, but the smaller not didn't say anything so Tobio didn't question him. Hinata turned his attention to Kenma, who shrugged with a small, “I guess.” Hinata smiled, and nodded. “Tell Oikawa that we will go. When are they coming?” 

“Oikawa-san said three.”

Hinata nodded, and after that dinner proceeded like normal, filled with Hinata's exuberant chattering. Hinata even asked Tobio if he'd like to go shopping with him for baby clothes and such sometime, and Tobio agreed with a smile. Tobio had originally planned on going clothes shopping when he found out his baby's gender, for he thought it would be a better idea, but since Hinata seemed so excited about it Tobio just couldn't say no.

After dinner they had all three made their way to their respective rooms to turn in for the night. That night, Tobio once again had a dream of a little boy with dark hair and emerald eyes.

\---

 

Saturday morning had been extremely lazy for the three. All of them had the day off, and they resigned themselves to laying on the couch and binge watching crappy action movies. Halfway through the movie marathon, Kenma had been called in to his part time job, leaving Tobio and Hinata alone. Kenma and Hinata had shared a loving nuzzle and kiss before Kenma headed out. The sight made Tobio smile, even as he felt a small pang of envy in his heart.

 

Tobio was sat on the left of Hinata, who was snuggling into Tobio. It wasn't rare for the two Omega's to do this; it was completely platonic between the two, and as fellow Omega's they knew of how touch starved an Omega could get. Really, it benefitted both of them. 

The small Omega was purring deep in his throat, clearly content with the position in which they both were in. It seemed that lately Hinata was much more affectionate, to both Tobio and Kenma. Was it perhaps his pregnancy? 

The differences between him and Hinata sometimes made Tobio wonder if he was having a normal pregnancy. After all, Hinata didn't have any morning sickness, but even at barely a month along he was moody, affectionate and even had weird cravings; all of which Tobio had yet to experience. Aside from morning sickness, their pregnancies were completely different.

Tobio was pulled from his thoughts by Hinata snuggling further into his side, purring loudly. The Omega's eyes were closed, and there was a small, content smile on his face. Tobio couldn't lie; he enjoyed the contact. After Tobio had moved in with Hinata and Kenma they'd formed a sort of pack, and it wasn't unusual for all three of them to form a cuddle pile on blankets on the floor. Even he and Kenma had scented platonically before. In all honesty, it made Tobio feel warm and welcomed.

It was about two o'clock clock when Kenma got back home, looking like he wanted nothing more than to go to his room and crash. Tobio greeted him quietly, as Hinata had fallen asleep at his side. Kenma gave a soft smile at the sight.

Although Tobio was extremely comfortable, there was a bit of a pressing issue; he really had to pee. With great care, Tobio situated Hinata as not to wake him, and slid off the couch. After relieving himself, he returned to the living to see Hinata now wide awake, talking on the phone— wait, wasn't that Tobio's phone?

Hinata glanced at Tobio, but then proceeded to talk on the phone as if the other wasn't even there.

“Okay...yeah, we'll be ready… no, thank you!...okay, bye.”

Tobio raised an eyebrow at Hinata, and a wide smile broke over Hinata's face. “That was Oikawa-san! He said he and— Iwa-chan, I think he called him— will be here soon, so we all need to be ready!” Tobio swore he heard Kenma groan faintly from the other room.

Tobio, rather than aggravated, was full of nerves. His dream from the previous night flashed before his eyes, and it made the butterflies in his stomach turn to vultures. 

Okay, Tobio steeled himself. He only had about forty-five minutes to get ready and steel himself. He could do this...he hoped.

\----

A knock at the door caused Tobio to nearly jump out of his skin. His heart started beating rapidly and when Hinata bounded to the door to open it he felt as though he was seriously going to faint.

Tobio stepped up behind Hinata, catching sight of the two Alphas at the door. Oikawa had a charming smile on his face, and Iwaizumi had a happy look as well. Both of their faces were painted pink from the cold.

With quite a bit of ushering from Hinata, Kenma had finally put on a scarf and gloves and soon the three of them were out the door, Kenma turning around to lock it behind them.

Oikawa clapped his hands together, gathering the small group's attention, then began speaking. “Since it's too cold to do what Iwa-chan and I originally had planned, we thought maybe we could go downtown and do something a bit...retro, like the old arcade.”

Tobio swore he saw Kenma perk up at the mention of the arcade, but Tobio had to resist the urge to groan. Although Tobio was highly skilled when it came to strategic game play during volleyball, he was a complete noon at arcade games. To put it plainly, he sucked at anything other than volleyball.

Regardless of his inner reluctance, Tobio found himself minutes later sitting in the back of Iwaizumi's car, squished between Kenma and Hinata, the latter of the two chattering excitedly. 

“Really, it's so cool that you two invited us out, not to mention paying for us!” Hinata exclaimed, and Iwaizumi chuckled, glancing at the redhead from the rearview mirror. “It's not problem.” 

Hearing the rumble of Iwaizumi's deep voice threw images of Tobio's dream at him, and he felt himself flush. He seriously hoped no one would notice. 

The ride took about thirty minutes, and there was a comfortable conversation flowing in the car during that time. Kenma, of course, didn't contribute much, and neither did Tobio. It wasn't as though Tobio was uncomfortable with the others; he just really didn't know how to contribute to a conversation. When they'd reached the arcade, Hinata practically hopped out of the car.

The arcade wasn't all that much; the building held true to the retro feel: neon signs hung in the windows, the soft 8-bit music playing inside could be heard faintly from their place in the parking lot, and when they finally entered the arcade the lights were dim, the carpeted floor dark with retro mandala designs and there were rows upon rows of arcade games. There were quite a few people here, and the beeping sound of buttons and game music could be heard. Kenma looked as if he had ascended straight into heaven.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi led them to the front counter, where a man was taking money. The man looked to be in his early thirties, and his eyes looked tired already. 

Upon seeing their approach, the man perked up, giving them an awfully forced smile. “How many?” He asked, and Oikawa smiled and asked for five tickets.

“That'll be twenty-five dollars, please.” 

Oikawa handed the man the money, and soon all five of them had a ticket along with fifty gold arcade coins. Within seconds of receiving the coins, Hinata grabbed Kenma by the sleeve and was leading the setter around, pointing out the games he thought they should try— wait, did he just wink at Tobio?

With the other two gone, Tobio was left alone with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Once again, visions of his dream caressed his mind, and he really, really hoped the other two couldn't see how flushed he was.

“Ne, Tobio-chan,” Tobio nearly jumped at the sound of Oikawa's voice, but tried his best to cover it up and simply faced the Alpha. “What do you say me, you and Iwa-chan go get something to eat? This arcade has a built in restaurant, and the pizza is amazing.”

Upon the thought of food, Tobio's stomach growled. Pizza sounded really good. Tobio nodded, maybe a bit too eagerly, and the two lead him in the opposite direction of where Hinata and Kenma had disappeared. 

The restaurant portion of the arcade smelt absolutely heavenly. From what Oikawa had told him, here you were able to choose toppings for your pizza, and you could have up to four different ones. A list of all the toppings was pinned to the wall by the counter, and Tobio scanned it with narrowed eyes.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa told him to pick two toppings, and they'd pick the other two. So far, they'd chosen cheese, ham, and pickles (one of Oikawa's choices), but it was hard for Tobio to choose one. His eyes finally landed on one, and he immediately brightened.

“Can we get jalepenos on it?” Tobio asked the man behind the counter, and he nodded, ringing it up. Oikawa gave him a look. 

“You like spicy things, Tobio-chan?”

“Um, I- I didn't before. But ever since last week I've been craving spicy things.”

Oikawa gave a small “oh” in understanding, and when the cashier rung up their total Oikawa paid him with a smile. The cashier informed them that the pizza would take about ten to fifteen minutes, and asked that they take a seat to wait.

They chose a booth near the corner of restaurant.  
The padded seats were blue, with a retro checker design pattern. The cushions were a lot more comfortable than Tobio originally thought they'd be. Oikawa and Iwaizumi slipped into the seat across from him, and Tobio felt himself begin to fidget a little. His eyes wandered from Iwaizumi and Oikawa, who were know in a debate about if pineapples or pickles were better on pizza. Tobio couldn't help but notice the way Oikawa's Adams apple bobbed as he spoke, or the way Iwaizumi's arms flexed when he crossed them over his chest. Tobio swallowed. They were...they were hot.

Shit, was he really going to be able to survive this?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay of this chapter!! I was really sick but I'm better now!! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!!

Oikawa couldn't help but glance at Kageyama every few minutes; with the Omega so close, it was easy to see his true beauty. His face, which Oikawa had once remembered as being round with baby fat, had now grown into a soft face. His cheeks still had some roundness, but it wasn't the same as when he was younger. His eyes, which were slanted slightly, were a lot more blue than Oikawa had remembered them, and his eye lashes- was it natural to have eye lashes that long? 

Kageyama's black hair looked so soft, and Oikawa had often wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through it. Initially, when Oikawa had first had these kinds of thoughts about Kageyama, it startled him. He'd never really thought of the Omega in that kind of way, so why was he now?

Oikawa couldn't help but notice that Kageyama looked nervous; his eyes were downcast, his head slightly low, as if in submission to the two— and oh boy if that didn't do something to Oikawa's inner Alpha— and he seemed to be fiddling with his fingers a lot.

It only took a few minutes for their pizza to arrive, and they took care in splitting it three ways. Oikawa wasn't a big fan of jalepenos, so he split them between Iwaizumi and Kageyama, the latter seeming very excited of the development. Well, wasn't that cute. 

The group began to eat, and once again, a silence hung over them. It irked Oikawa; he really didn't like the silence, and he also had quite a few questions he wanted to ask Kageyama.

Oikawa cleared his throat, catching the attention of both Iwaizumi and Kageyama. "So, Tobio-chan, how have you been? Anything interesting lately?"

Kageyama finished chewing what was in his mouth, then swallowed before speaking. "Well, Hinata is pregnant." 

Oikawa's eyes widened. "But, isn't Chibi-chan's mate a beta?" Oikawa was sure the male was a beta; his scent wasn't strong, and it certainly didn't scream Alpha. The male also didn't exude an alpha's personality.

Kageyama nodded. "Yes, Kenma-san is a beta. They've been trying for over a year, but haven't had much success. I...I was actually worried that Hinata would be hurt that I was pregnant." Kageyama admitted, looking down.

Oikawa's eyebrows shot up, and he took a bite of his pizza before responding. "Chibi-chan doesn't really seem like that kind of person."

Oikawa was slightly dazed when he saw the gentle smile that crossed Kageyama's face as he answered. "Yeah, he's really not."

After that, the conversation mulled a little, the three just sharing whatever happened to pop into their heads. It was surprisingly...nice. Talking with Kageyama was fun in some ways, and Oikawa felt at ease with the Omega. It seemed Iwaizumi felt the same, he thought as he watched his mate and Kageyama share bits of conversation with each other.

Yes, all the talking was nice, but there was something that had been nagging Oikawa constantly: Kageyama's ex and his current relationship with the Omega.

It was very clear that the two were separated, but Kageyama had never gone in depth about the reason why. Oikawa never pressured him, because it was obvious that even now the whole ordeal was still raw for Kageyama. But Oikawa could not help himself; he wanted to know.

"Hey, Tobio-chan, can I ask about something?"

Kageyama looked up, quirking a brow. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Iwaizumi shoot him a sharp glare, as if the other already knew what he was going to ask about; which, in all honesty, he probably did. 

Kageyama swallowed his bite slowly, before nodding. Upon being given the green light, Oikawa asked:

"What happened between you and your ex?"

Kageyama's eyes widened fractionally, and his mouth thinned into a straight line. The Omega was tense, and seemed a bit uncomfortable with the whole situation. He avoided eye contact with either Alpha. Oikawa was certain that Kageyama wasn't going to share, and was about to tell him nevermind when he started speaking.

"I met Akihiko at the beginning of the school year." Kageyama started, and Oikawa leaned forward with his elbows on the table, a silent cue for Kageyama to keep going. Oikawa noticed that Iwaizumi was also paying rapt attention to the Omega.

"We started out as friends, but it developed into something more very soon. I wouldn't say we rushed into a relationship at that point in time; looking back on it now, knowing someone for barely a month and then getting with them does seem a bit rushed." Kageyama swallowed, then continued.

"A few months after we started dating, Akihiko asked if we could mate"— Oikawa's jaw clenched— "and I said yes, because at the time I felt as though he was my soulmate. I loved him. We mated, and after that he asked me to move in with him, and I agreed."

It seemed that at this point in his story, Kageyama was having a bit of trouble talking. Despite his pauses and seeming reluctance, he continued on. 

"It was a few weeks later that I found out I was pregnant. I was scared, but I was also very happy. I thought... I thought that Akihiko would be happy as well." Kageyama's voice cracked at that. "I told him. Then he told me he would go with me."

From beside Oikawa, Iwaizumi spoke up. "Go with you where?"

Kageyama looked dead at the two, his eyes turning cold and jaw clenching hard. "He told me he'd go with me to the abortion clinic." Oikawa almost gasped, his blood starting to boil at the audacity of Kageyama's old Alpha.

"He told me he couldn't have a child, and if I proceeded with the pregnancy, I had to leave. So I did."

Oikawa sat in shock. Just from meeting the guy he knew that Akihiko wasn't a good person, but hearing Kageyama's story put the man onto a whole new level of asshole. From beside him, he could see that Iwaizumi looked very much the same as him.

“He really did that?” Iwaizumi asked, and Kageyama nodded. Oikawa noticed his hand reaching down to his stomach, most likely subconsciously. “That’s why I left. I wasn’t going to be forced to choose between my mate and my baby.”

“A real mate would never make you choose.” Oikawa practically growled, and Iwaizumi gave a grunt of agreement. Oikawa looked straight into Kageyama’s eyes. “I’m glad you left him, Tobio.” Kageyama swallowed, noddin before looking down at his half eaten slice of pizza. Then, the Omega cleared his throat. “Um, can we talk about something else?”

Oikawa agreed, and soon their conversation shifted into something more lighthearted. They talked about all sorts of things: Kageyama’s classes, his future plans, Hinata’s pregnancy, Kageyama’s pregnancy, cravings, and other things.

“Hey, Tobio-chan, do you want to have a boy or a girl?” Oikawa asked, genuinely curious. Kageyama seemed to think for a moment, before he said he wanted a boy. Oikawa hummed, then asked why Kageyama wanted a boy.

Kageyama flushed for a reason Oikawa didn’t know. “I… I had a dream about a little boy. So I feel like I’m going to have a boy anyway.” Oikawa felt strangely as though there was more to Kageyama’s dream than he let on, but his train of thought was broken by a shout.

“There you are! We couldn’t find you!”

In a flash Hinata was right beside their table, his mate following close behind, looking a little disgruntled and out of breath. Had they run around the place or something? Kageyama growled at Hinata to keep quiet, but the Omega simply waved him off before plopping in the seat beside him. He then turned to his mate and patted the place next to him excitedly, inviting his mate to sit as well. It took some rearranging and a bit of a struggle, but eventually all three of them were sat across from Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Oikawa watched as Hinata grabbed a slice of Kageyama’s pizza- “Don’t, it’s hot dumbass!” - but Kageyama’s warning fell on deaf ears as Hinata took a large bite of the slice, jalepenos and all. Within moments the boy’s face was as red as his hair, and he was coughing almost violently.

Oikawa looked on in pure shock as Kageyama grabbed his water and offered it to Hinata, all the while insulting the boy and telling him he should have listened. Despite Kageyama’s harsh words, Oikawa could see genuine care and adoration in the other’s face and actions. It made him smile.

After the ruckus had calmed down and Hinata apologized to the other patrons of the place, the all fell into subtle conversation. Kenma, as Oikawa remembered him being called, didn’t contribute much to the conversation. Huh, he must be really antisocial, Oikawa thought. Suddenly remembering what Kageyama had told him earlier, Oikawa sent Hinata a wide smile.

“Ah, Chibi-chan! Congratulations! Tobio-chan told me the news!” Oikawa watched as Hinata flushed in happiness, a goofy smile on his face as he looked down at his stomach. “Ah, thank you.” He said, and Oikawa noted that Kenma gave Hinata a look of pride and fondness. It made Oikawa briefly wonder what it would be like to experience a feeling like that, and suddenly images of Kageyama with a swollen stomach and a proud smile flooded his mind. Shocked at himself, Oikawa shook the thoughts away, and their little dinner date continued without a hitch.

\----

Tobio found himself enjoying his day much more than he thought he would. He found Iwaizumi’s and Oikawa’s presences comforting and easy, and he opened up more. He just felt comfortable with the two.

Talking about Akihiki didn’t sour his mood as Tobio thought it would; instead, having it out there seemed to make Tobio feel pounds lighter. And the way both Oikawa and Iwaizumi had reacted made his heart flutter; it felt as though they really cared for him.

With the addition of Hinata and Kenma, Tobio felt more at home and at ease than he ever thought he would. The conversations lulled, and Tobio found himself enjoying everyone’s company to the fullest. It caused his heart to swell and his chest to warm; it felt almost as if they were a pack.

By the time they’d checked the time it was already 6:05, and Tobio couldn’t believe they had spent over three hours at the arcade. It was honestly the best three hours of Tobio’s life. After they’d picked up the table and packed up the leftovers they left the arcade, laughing and telling short stories. Hinata was enjoying himself, Tobio was enjoying himself, and even Kenma seemed to be at ease and having fun. It wasn’t quite dark yet, so Iwaizumi suggested they all go do one final thing together. After a bit of debate, they decided on just relaxing at Hinata’s place, as it was too cold to really do anything else.

The drive back to the apartment had been filled with lighthearted conversations and laughter. Every person seemed to be feeding off of another’s happy emotions, and it caused their own to skyrocket. It was honestly enjoyable.

The apartment was warm when they’d entered, and it was definitely a welcome change to the chill outside. Hinata was quick to grab everyone’s coats, and told Iwaizumi and Oikawa to make themselves at home. He then bounded into the kitchen, yelling something about how he was starving. Since Tobio had already eaten, he declined Hinata’s offer of food, and instead settled on the couch. 

Tobio listened to the hum of the conversation and rubbed his stomach. It was only a few days ago that he realized he was developing a small baby bump, and every slide of his hand over it made his heart swell with joy. That was his baby. 

“Hey, Kageyama.” 

Tobio jumped, not expecting Iwaizumi to be right there in front of him. The alpha pointed to the empty spot beside him. “Mind if I sit there?” He asked, a smile on his face. Tobio nodded almost vigorously. Iwaizumi thanked him and sat down, and Iwaizumi’s scent wafted slightly into Tobio’s nose. It was a nice, comforting scent; pine and something earthy, with a musky undertone. It made Tobio relax immediately.

Oikawa, Hinata, and Kenma joined them, and they all lulled into a conversation. By nine, Oikawa and Iwaizumi informed them that they needed to get home, and Tobio led them to the door. They slipped their coats and shoes on, and with a promise to text Tobio they were out of the door, into the chilly night.

Hinata stretched and yawned loudly, “Man, I’m sleepy! I’m gonna hit the hay.” Tobio nodded, his own tiredness beginning to sink in to his bones. They all parted ways, going to their own rooms. Tobio made his bed, then plugged his phone into his charger before setting it gently on the dresser. 

Tobio was just beginning to doze off when his phone vibrated, startling him. He picked it up and narrowed his eyes against the light. It was a message from Oikawa.

Oikawa-san: we should do this again. Without Chibi-chan and his mate.  
Tobio smiled, his heart fluttering before typing out a response and putting his phone back on his dresser.

Me: Yeah, I would like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my lifeblood \O/


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn? What's that??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this is so late!! Please enjoy this chapter. 3628 words!!
> 
> Also
> 
> 300 KUDOS?!?!?  
> Seriously thank you guys so much I never thought this story would get this kind of response!!!

Over a month had passed since the day at the arcade, and it had become a sort of tradition for the five to spend their weekends together. The location always varied; sometimes they would be out at the arcade, or even at small restaurants that the five could afford, but for the most part they would stay in Hinata's apartment. The activities ranged from Mario Cart to cards, and sometimes they'd simply sit around and have dinner and talk. Even Kenma had opened up to the two Alphas; it didn't really surprise Tobio, as the two were very calming.

So it wasn't really a surprise when the two Alpha's showed up at the door, identical smiles on their faces as they were welcomed into the home by Tobio. "Hello Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san." Tobio nodded at each of them respectively, and Oikawa tsked at him. "No need to be so formal, Tobio-chan!" Tobio's heart skipped a beat when Oikawa's hand came up to ruffle his hair. He fought to keep his blush down.

"Oikawa-san!" Hinata yelled, poking his head out from the kitchen. "Iwaizumi-san!" Said Alpha nodded towards Hinata as he was removing his shoes. Tobio couldn't help but frown; why hadn't Oikawa reprimanded Hinata about his formality? Tobio shook it off and closed the door, shutting out the November air.

Tobio followed the other two back into the living room, where the scent of spicy curry permeated the air. It was strange, how Tobio's taste buds did a complete one-eighty; at the very beginning of his pregnancy, the thought of anything spicy made his stomach lurch, but now it was practically the only thing he wanted. He added spicy things to almost everything; even ice cream.

Iwaizumi had quickly headed to the kitchen, most likely to help Hinata out with dinner. Iwaizumi loved cooking, so Hinata had never taken offense to the Alpha helping him, knowing it wasn't an implication on Iwaizumi's part that he was a bad cook or anything; the Alpha just really couldn’t help but want to cook.

Kenma was on the couch, PSP in hand, playing some sort of retro adventure game. Oikawa had sat down on the couch a few feet from the beta, but Kenma still curled in on himself a little. It wasn't like the beta hadn't gotten used to the alpha's presence, but he wasn't very sociable. Oikawa looked up at Tobio expectantly, patting the couch beside him.

Tobio quickly followed orders, sitting down with just a little difficulty, considering his baby bump made it a little awkward to sit. Being seventeen weeks pregnant really took its toll. He missed the look of fondness on Oikawa's face as he watched the Omega sit down.

Oikawa made small talk with the Omega, mainly complaining about the cafe (Tobio had already heard Hinata complain about many of the same things that Oikawa was currently complaining about, but Tobio honestly just loved hearing the Alpha’s voice so he didn’t say anything about it), and casually the conversation drifted to Tobio’s pregnancy. “How far along are you, again? About sixteen weeks?” Oikawa asked.  
“Seventeen,” Tobio corrected gently, his hand coming up absently to rub his stomach. He smiled fondly. Somehow, it made him proud. “I’m seventeen weeks now.” Oikawa hummed beside him, seeming to be even more curious now. “Can you feel it moving?” 

Tobio scrunched his eyebrows, and shook his head. “No, I don’t think I’ll be feeling him for at least a couple more weeks.” Oikawa hummed, and Tobio noticed the Alpha staring at his stomach. It made him shift uncomfortably. “What is it, Oikawa-san?” Tobio asked, side-eyeing the Alpha a little warily. Oikawa seemed to snap out of his stupor, and he smiled at Tobio. “Can I feel your stomach?”

Tobio tensed, his other hand now coming up beside the other. A shock of panic shot through him at Oikawa’s question, and all he could think was that he had to protect his child. Tobio’s actions didn’t go unnoticed by Oikawa, and by the flaring of the Alpha’s nose Tobio knew he had let out some sort of scent. “Sorry, sorry!” Oikawa said quickly, “That was a bit intrusive.”

Tobio forced himself to calm down. It was alright, he told himself, slipping his hands off of his stomach. He wasn’t in any danger. His baby was upokay. Tobio suddenly felt guilty at his own actions, realizing his sudden aggression may have offended Oikawa. He gave Oikawa an apologetic look, but the Alpha simply smiled in understanding and waved him off. Oikawa stood, announcing that he was going to go see how dinner was going.

Despite the fact that Oikawa had seemed to forgive him, Tobio still felt bad. After all, Oikawa had been nothing but nice to him since he found out about his pregnancy. There was no reason to feel that way towards Oikawa. 

“Don’t fret over it,” Kenma’s soft voice caused Tobio to jump. He’d completely forgotten that the beta was there. “It’s only instinct, isn’t it?” Kenma looked up, meeting Tobio’s eyes. “Don’t worry, Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san have them too.” Kenma stood and gave Tobio a smile, as if he knew something the Omega didn’t. It left Tobio very confused.

Dinner proceeded without a hitch, and within minutes Tobio had completely forgotten about his earlier aggression towards Oikawa. Now, he was laughing, as he tended to do when the Alphas were around. They were sharing stories, telling jokes and simply enjoying each other’s company. It was warm, happy, and everything Tobio loved.

After dinner, Tobio saw Iwaizumi and Oikawa to the door, wishing them a safe trip home. The two thanked him, and then they left. It was late, so Tobio said goodnight to Hinata and Kenma, who both had smiles on their faces. 

Tobio's room was tidy and clean. Tobio didn't like messes and he much prefered a clean living space. That's why living with Hinata was sometimes difficult, as the Omega was everything but clean, but somehow Tobio managed.

Laying on the bed felt like heaven for Tobio, and he was out before he even realized it.

\----

Sundays were generally Tobio's lazy days, when he usually slept it, which was why it was a little bit of an aggravation when he was woken by his phone ringing. This time, Tobio checked the caller ID. His heart sped up slightly when he saw that it Iwaizumi calling.

Tobio licked his dry lips before answering. “Hello, Iwaizumi-san.”

There was a slight pause on the other side, before Iwaizumi started speaking. “Hey, sorry if I woke you.” Tobio simply told him it was okay, and Iwaizumi continued. “Oikawa forgot to call you and ask before he went to work, but would you like to have dinner with us tonight? Just us.”

It wasn't as though Tobio hadn't had lunch or dinner with just the two of them, but the way Iwaizumi said it seemed a bit different, and it made Tobio's heart quicken. Swallowing, he attempted to play it off, hoping that his voice wouldn't give anything away.

“Yeah, that sounds good. What time?” 

There seemed to be a relieved breath from the other end. “Oikawa gets off at five, so we could pick you up around six-thirty?” 

“Alright, I'll see you then, Iwaizumi-san.” Tobio said, and with a mutterance of agreement Iwaizumi hung up. His heart was still racing when he placed his phone down, his mind running a mile a minute. 

Why was his heart beating so fast?

\---

After saying goodbye to Kageyama, Iwaizumi and Oikawa trudged the the cold to their car. Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa was strangely quiet. Any other time Oikawa would be jabbering about the dinner, or about how Iwaizumi was such a good cook, if only to get the other to blush. But now he was just silent, his brows furrowed in obvious concentration. Iwaizumi didn't bother asking, because he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer.

Oikawa was still silent as they reached the apartment, as they toed their shoes off, and as they got ready for bed. Iwaizumi kept an eye on Oikawa, slightly perturbed by his silence. Had something happened at Kageyama's apartment?

Iwaizumi shrugged it off, slipping under the covers and holding the duvet open so Oikawa could get in. Oikawa happily slid in next to Iwaizumi, immediately curling into the other Alpha, giving out a sigh of content. Iwaizumi reached over and flicked the bedside lamp off, then wrapped his arms around Oikawa. The other seemed to snuggle even farther into his embrace.

Fifteen minutes later, and Oikawa was still shuffling around, obviously not sleepy. Iwaizumi inwardly sighed, and then questioned Oikawa. “What's up, Tooru?” The other stilled, and all Iwaizumi was met with was silence. After a minute or so of waiting, Iwaizumi decided to simply try to go back to sleep.

A few minutes later, and then a soft, “Hajime?”

Iwaizumi gave a hum, and Oikawa paused for a second. And then, softly again, “What do you think of Tobio-chan?” 

Iwaizumi's eyesbrowd scrunched. Of Kageyama? Iwaizumi thought for a moment, before speaking carefully. “Kageyama is respectful. He's kind, and friendly but...a little socially awkward.”

Oikawa snorted, “A little?”

Iwaizumi chuckled, running his fingers up and down Oikawa's bare arm, causing Oikawa to shiver pleasantly. “Okay, he's very socially awkward.” They both gave a few chuckles before quieting, a comfortable silence between them. Iwaizumi still wondered about why Oikawa had asked about Kageyama.

It was silent for quite awhile, Oikawa's only movement being the rise and fall of his breath. It was so silent that Iwaizumi was sure that Oikawa had fallen asleep. But just then Oikawa spoke.

“I think I like Tobio-chan.” 

Iwaizumi stilled, his heart feeling as though it had sunk. He pulled away from Oikawa, giving him a wide-eyed look. Oikawa seemed to realize what he'd said, and he shot up, waving his hands furiously. “No, no, Hajime! I still love you!”

Iwaizumi's brows furrowed. How can you still love someone if you like someone else? Oikawa was breathing heavily, his eyes wide and frantic. “My love for you has not lessened at all! I just...I like Tobio-chan too!” Suddenly, Oikawa deflated, and Iwaizumi could smell the salty tears before they had even welled in Oikawa's eyes.

Oikawa dug his palms into his eyes, his shoulders shaking. “I'm sorry, Hajime. I didn't...I'm sorry.” Iwaizumi felt himself soften, and he pulled Oikawa into him. “It's okay, Tooru. Shh, I'm here.” The Alpha seemed to shake even more. 

“It's not,” he mumbled into Iwaizumi's shirt, and Iwaizumi sighed. He was gonna have snot all over his shirt now. But it was Tooru's snot, so Iwaizumi didn't mind too much.

Iwaizumi rubbed Oikawa's back soothingly, letting his scent calm Oikawa. His sobs turned into sniffles, and then eventually ceased. Iwaizumi's heart was still lurching, and he really hoped Oikawa couldn't feel it. It hurt, knowing Oikawa liked Kageyama.

“You still love me, though, don't you?” Iwaizumi whispered, and Oikawa shot up, his teary eyes wide. “More than anything!” He practically yelled. He then leaned in and nuzzled Iwaizumi. “More than anything…” he whispered, his grip on Iwaizumi's shirt tightening. 

Iwaizumi hummed. “Then it's okay, isn't it?” Oikawa sniffled, pulling back to look him in the eyes, his own teary and red. Oikawa swallowed. “You promise?” He asked, and Iwaizumi smiled at him. It was a little forced. Regardless of what was going on inside Iwaizumi, he kissed Oikawa on the forehead. “Go to sleep. We’ll talk about it more in the morning.” Oikawa gave him a soft smile, and finally they both laid down, their sights set on sleeping.

But thirty minutes later as Oikawa was dozing off, Iwaizumi still lie awake. His mind kept drifting to Kageyama. Oikawa liked him? Iwaizumi could see why, if he was being honest with himself. One, it was base instincts. Alphas were automatically attracted to Omegas; it was just how it was. Iwaizumi thought Kageyama was cute on multiple occasions before, and sometimes caught himself thinking of the Omega in a more-than-friendly way. Two, Kageyama was pregnant. Something like that tugged at an Alpha’s instinct. His successful pregnancy showed fertility, something Alphas subconsciously looked for. It wasn’t really a surprise, and that irritated Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi sighed grumpily, scorning the fact that he probably wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. He rubbed at his eyes. Iwaizumi finally closed his eyes, attempting to get his mind to turn off so he could sleep. It took a while, but finally Iwaizumi slipped into dreamland.

\------

Snow was falling gently, coating the ground in a mesmerizing glowing sheet. Iwaizumi’s breath fanned out in front of him, a testament to how cold it was. His hands were numb, even though he was wearing gloves, and his teeth chattered gently. 

A warm hand wrapped around his own, and he turned to see Oikawa smiling at him, his smile wide and cheeks flushed. Iwaizumi found himself smiling too. But there was another hand in his other, and when he turned Kageyama was there too, giving him a shy smile. Iwaizumi’s heart swelled. Kageyama’s cheeks were flushed from both the cold and embarrassment, and Iwaizumi found it extremely endearing. 

With both of his hands taken captive, he was happy. Iwaizumi felt at peace, his heart beating in time with both Oikawa’s and Kageyama’s. Iwaizumi was extremely happy. This is how it was supposed to be.

“...jime…”

A voice was speaking to him, but he couldn’t register it well. He simply continued looking back and forth at Kageyama and Oikawa.

“...Hajime…”

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows scrunched. That sounded like Oikawa, but his voice was distant, and his lips hadn’t even moved. 

“Hajime! Wake up!”

Iwaizumi woke with a start, eyes flying open to meet amused brown orbs. Iwaizumi groaned. He’d been woken up, hadn’t he? Iwaizumi brought his hands up to rub his eyes, then pushed them above his head in a stretch. He yawned, knowing full well that it would bother Oikawa.

“Ew, Hajime. Cover your mouth when you yawn.”

Mission successful.

Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa, and instead wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him into the bed, forcing him to lay beside himself, then buried his face in the other’s neck. Oikawa let out a few giggles, then brought his hand up to card it through Iwaizumi’s hair, which Iwaizumi was sure was sticking out in all sorts of directions. Iwaizumi nearly keened at the contact.

“Hajime, I’ve gotta get to work, you lump.” Oikawa said, but his voice held obvious adoration. Iwaizumi grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘nuh uh’ and tightened his hold on Oikawa’s waist.

Oikawa laughed heartily, then kissed Iwaizumi on the head. “I’m serious, babe. I gotta go. It’s already nine-thirty.” With a long groan, Iwaizumi let him go, and Oikawa sighed in fake exasperation. “It’ll be okay, you big baby.”

Oikawa slipped out of the bed, and upon looking at him Iwaizumi realized he was already clad in his work clothes. When had he even woken up? Probably way too early, Iwaizumi thought. Suddenly, Oikawa turned around with a wide smile. “Ne, Hajime. Since I won’t have the time to do it, I would like you to call Tobio-chan and invite him to dinner with us.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes bulged, and his dream came back to him in waves, and he groaned. Oikawa simply laughed, turning around and sliding through the door, yelling a quick ‘thanks’ at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi heard the front door shut, and he sat in a slight stupor. He didn’t even kiss him goodbye. Iwaizumi shook it off, and decided he would call Kageyama after a cup of coffee.

Okay, maybe Iwaizumi was stalling. It had been about an hour and half since Oikawa had left, and Iwaizumi still hadn’t called Kageyama. After sighing heavily, Iwaizumi trudged to their room, where his phone sat mocking him on his desk. Iwaizumi picked it up, scrolling through his contacts until he found Kageyama. Hesitating over the name, he finally tapped it.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Part of Iwaizumi hoped that Kageyama wouldn’t pick up. But that hope was dashed as soon as he heard the phone pick up. “Hello, Iwaizumi-san.” Kageyama’s voice was full of sleep. Shit, that was cute. 

Iwaizumi paused, “Oh, um, sorry if I woke you.”

“It’s okay.”

“Oikawa forgot to ask you. But would you like to come to dinner tonight?” Did he say that too fast? He hoped not. He really didn’t want to have to repeat it.

“Oh, yeah. That sounds fine.”

Iwaizumi let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, and said goodbye and then hung up. He quickly messaged Oikawa, informing him that Tobio had said yes. Then he put his face in his hands and groaned.

\----

Tobio was nervous when he arrived at their apartment. He silently cursed himself, because it wasn’t as if he’d never been here before. But somehow, tonight felt different, and Tobio couldn’t put his finger on it, which irked him.

With a deep breath and all the courage he could muster he knocked on the door, and moments later it opened to reveal Oikawa. Said male gave a large smile and welcomed Tobio into the home. The air was saturated with the scent of stew, and Tobio’s mouth nearly watered. But that would be rather unattractive, so he held it back.

“Iwa-chan is in the kitchen,” Oikawa informed him. Had Tobio been subconsiously looking for him? He nodded, toeing off his shoes slowly before following Oikawa into the kitchen. “Tobio-chan’s here!” He exclaimed, and Tobio swore he saw Iwaizumi tense. Iwaizumi turned from the pot he was stirring and gave Tobio a smile and a greeting, which Tobio returned.

“You can at the table, dinner is almost ready anyway! Oikawa informed, and Tobio nodded before taking a seat. He rubbed his legs together. Why was he so nervous? He really didn’t know. Peeking over at the other two, he saw that Oikawa was whispering something to Iwaizumi. Tobio really wanted to know what they were whispering about, but eavesdropping was rude, so he turned his attention to the table surface.

Fifteen minutes later, and they were all set around the table, bowls in front of them. Tobio thanked Iwaizumi for the meal, then dug in. His was slightly spicy, he noticed, and he appreciated the consideration. In fact, it made his heart swell slightly.

It was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. It was a few minutes later when Oikawa cleared his throat, and Tobio immediately snapped his attention to the Alpha. “So Tobio-chan,” Oikawa began, giving Tobio a charming smile. Tobio felt himself squirm. There was something strange about the smile. “We’ve all been hanging out for a while.”

Tobio nodded, and felt his heart begin to race. Was this where they cut off the friendship? Where the going to say they were done with him? Tobio felt his stomach drop at the thought, and he swore tears were pricking at the back of his eyes. He blinked them away.

“Well, um, Iwa-chan and I- we were, um, wondering…” Suddenly, Oikawa seemed to pause, losing his courage, and he turned to Iwaizumi, who looked just as unsure. Then, Iwaizumi took a breath and looked Tobio in the eyes, and his next words made Tobio’s heart stop completely.

“Would you allow us to court you?”

Tobio sat in shocked silence. His mouth opened and closed, but no words formed. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were looking at him expectantly, and as each second passed they seemed to become more and more unsure. Tobio’s eyes darted between the two. 

Oikawa cleared his throat. “Um, we're sorry if that was—”

“Do you mean it?”

It was whisprered, hesitant and hopeful. Tobio's heart was beating at an unnatural pace, and it felt like his throat had tightened like a vice. He avoided their eyes, unsure if he could take whatever kind of look they were giving him. He was so scared that this was just some sort of prank. No, Tobio couldn't handle that. But no one would want him, would they? He was pregnant, with another Alpha's pup. There's no way they'd want him—

Arms were wrapped around him, and he was embraced by the smell of pine and cinnamon. Iwaizumi. The Alpha nuzzled him, “Your scent…” he murmured, and Tobio realized he must have been letting out a distressed scent. His heart starting beating faster for an entirely different reason, because Iwaizumi was so warm around him, and he smelt so safe, so amazing— Tobio couldn't help it, he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi, nuzzling back into the Alpha, the action causing Iwaizumi's scent to become stronger. 

Iwaizumi pulled away way too soon, and Tobio almost whined. The look Iwaizumi gave him was nothing but serious. 

“We do really want to court you.”

Tobio swallowed, and watched as Iwaizumi stood and sat beside Oikawa. Tobio's gaze flickered between the two, and he finally spoke. “Both of you?” His voice sounded a bit gravelly, so he cleared his throat.

Oikawa gave him a smile, “Yes, Tobio-chan. Both of us.” Tobio couldn't keep up; his mind was running a mile a minute. He was confused; weren't Iwaizumi and Oikawa already mated? Could they even propose a courtship when mated? Wouldn't they just get tired of him?

“Stop overthinking it, Tobio-chan. It's yes or no.” Oikawa said, and Iwaizumi gave him harsh glare. Tobio swallowed, and began to imagine a courtship with the two Alphas. He trusted them and he really liked them… but there was one thing.

“You won't hurt me, right?”

Oikawa sighed in relief, and Iwaizumi's shoulders sagged. “Of course not, Tobio.” Iwaizumi said, words genuine and sincere. Tobio nodded, a blush on his face as he looked into their eyes.

“I accept your court.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo another chapter!!!

Even though they'd only been officially courting for a week, Tobio already felt as though accepting their court was the best decision of his life, second to deciding to keep his baby.

Tobio had told Hinata about the dinner as soon as he got home, and Hinata and Kenma shared a knowing look, as if they'd suspected it all along.

"They were obviously into you!" Hinata stated, and Kenma nodded in agreement. Tobio felt himself frown. Had everyone but him been able to see it? It really didn't matter, Tobio thought, because now he was with them, so it sort of overwrote his previous obliviousness.

They texted him all the time, individually and in the group chat that Oikawa had decided to put them all in. Most of it consisted of heart emojis from Oikawa, and Iwaizumi telling him to stop blowing up his phone because it was annoying. Their bickering always made Tobio smile fondly. It reminded him of his years in middle school, when he'd see his senpais fighting.

Tobio found himself looking forward to this weekend; it would be the first weekend that he, Oikawa and Iwaizumi would be spending together as a courting couple. Or, group. Tobio wasn't sure exactly what to call their relationship. 

Tobio was sitting at the table eating breakfast when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked it, noticing that he had a message from Oikawa. 

Tobio felt his heart flutter as he opened the message. 

Oikawa: good morning! Don't forget, 3 tomorrow! Me and Iwa-chan are picking you up

Tobio smiled, responding with his own good morning and an assurance that he wouldn't forget. He glanced at the time, realizing he only had about twenty minutes to get to school. Kenma had dropped Hinata off at work about thirty minutes ago, but the Beta had to work today, so it looked like Tobio was walking today.

Finding an outfit proved to be a little more difficult than Tobio had originally anticipated. Tobio still wasn't completely comfortable showing his swollen stomach at school; he wasn't sure how people would react, and he didn't really want Akihiko or his friends to see him that way.

Speaking of Akihiko and the others; Tobio had yet to put in his club resignation form. He had filled it out the very week after his and Akihiko's break up, but some silly hope made him keep it. Tobio figured today was as good a time as any to turn it in.

Tobio finally found a shirt that was fairly big on him; it didn't completely hide his belly, and he felt discomfort crawl into his skin. He briefly wondered if Oikawa or Iwaizumi would lend him a shirt, but upon realizing what he had just thought of Tobio flushed and shook the thoughts away. A shirt was what an Alpha lended their Omega in heat when they knew they wouldn't be there to help. 

Tobio found a pair of comfortable jeans and then slipped into his shoes. He grabbed an apple to eat along the way to school, and silently prayed that today would go without a hitch.

\-------

Tobio’s morning lessons went by just fine, maybe even a little quick if you asked Tobio, but it was around lunch time that he began to feel queasy and nervous. Tobio had decided to turn in his club resignation form during lunch, if only to lessen the chances of him running into Akihiko or the others.

Tobio shuffled through his bag, grabbing out the piece of paper with shaking hands. He looked over it once more, seeing that all the information was exactly the same as when he had very first filled it out. Taking a deep breath, he began to walk to the gym, hoping beyond hope that Akihiko would not be there.

It was cold out, the November air nippy and chilly. Tobio pulled his jacket tighter around himself, shivering slightly. The gym was empty, not even a coach in sight, and Tobio sighed. He would have to go to the club room. It was locked when he approached it, but it was fine because Tobio still had the spare key. The coach had given everyone a spare key at the start of the year, and Tobio hadn’t brought himself to turn it back in. He would leave it with his resignation form.

The club room was warm, and Tobio revelled in it. He didn’t allow himself to enjoy it for too long; he had something he had to do. There was a table in the corner, and he could see many magazines and papers stacked on it. Surely they’d be able to see his form if he left it there, right? Tobio shrugged and placed it on the table.

Tobio was in the middle of adjusting his bag on his shoulder when a chillingly familiar voice called to him.

“Tobio.”

Tobio turned slowly, his eyes wide and heart beating frantically. It was Akihiko, leaning in the door frame of the club room, his arms crossed. Tobio swallowed, feeling his skin begin to crawl. The air felt tense.

“Um, Akihiko. Hello.” He said, his eyes darting around, feeling very anxious and cornered. Said male simply huffed, narrowing his eyes at Tobio. “Did you block my number?” He asked, seeming a bit irritated. Tobio swallowed; he had in fact blocked Akihiko the very same night that Iwaizumi and Oikawa asked to court him. Tobio, not trusting his voice, nodded. Akihiko sighed, bringing a hand up to rub his face.  
It was silent for a while, until Akihiko looked over to Tobio once again, his eyes holding an emotion that Tobio couldn’t describe. In two strides Akihiko was in front of Tobio, causing the Omega to flinch back. 

“Tobio,” Akihiko started, his voice sounding pained. “I miss you.”

Tobio’s heart lurched, his stomach twisting. His eyes widened, and he tightened his grip on the strap of his book bag. After a few tries, Tobio was able to find his voice. “W-what?” He asked, still not fully believing what he’d heard. Akihiko grabbed Tobio’s hand, holding it tightly in his own. “Tobio, I-I’ve been so miserable without you-” Suddenly, Akihiko cut himself off, his nostrils flaring.

Akihiko’s eyes lidded, and Tobio felt his gut clinch. He didn’t like the way Akihiko was looking at him. Tobio attempted to pull his hand away, but the Alpha only tightened his grip. Akihiko took another step forward, and put his nose against Tobio’s neck, causing Tobio to freeze completely. His heart was thumping painfully against his ribcage, and it hurt to breathe.

“Akihiko, l-let me g-go.” Tobio nearly whimpered, but rather than listening Akihiko simply stepped towards Tobio again. Akihiko’s other hand, which wasn’t holding Tobio’s wrist, fell down to his waist, gripping. Tobio tried to pry the hand off with his own free hand, but the Alpha’s grip was tight.

“Akihiko- stop!” 

“You smell good…”

Suddenly a warm tongue slid across his scent glands, and Tobio threw his head back, letting out a whimper. No, this was scary. He didn’t want this! But his body, curse it, was responding to the Alpha’s touches. It must have still recognized Akihiko as his Alpha. The scent… it was everywhere, smothering Tobio. 

Akihiko let go of Tobio’s wrist in favor of placing his hand on Tobio’s upper thigh, giving it a squeeze. The Alpha peppered kisses along Tobio’s neck, letting out more and more of his scent. Akihiko was coaxing Tobio’s scent out; he was trying to scent him. Tobio wanted to resist, but Akihiko’s touches were so warm, so familiar… his inner Omega was keening at the attention. His head felt hazy, and he swore his hips were starting to buck.

“You look so pretty…” Akihiko purred, and the hand that was on his waist slid in front, resting over Tobio’s stomach. Tobio’s eyes snapped open, and he found the strength to push the other away. He stepped back, throwing both hands over his stomach. Akihiko seemed to have snap out of his daze as well, his eyes suddenly clearing up. He was panting, and didn’t seem to register what he had just done. But after taking a look at Tobio, his face turned sad.

“Tobio, I’m so sorry-” Akihiko took a step forward, and Tobio growled, baring his teeth. Akihiko stopped in his tracks. His eyes were wide, like he couldn’t believe that Tobio had actually just growled at him. “I-I didn’t mean to! It’s just- you had another Alpha’s scent on you!” Akihiko said, causing anger to flare up in Tobio. “In case you don’t remember, you’re not my Alpha, so it doesn’t matter who the fuck I smell like!” Tobio growled, and Akihiko’s eyes widened even further, but then they turned cold, the Alpha twisting on his heel and storming out. Tobio didn’t relax until he could no longer hear Akihiko’s footsteps. It took the Omega even longer to stop shaking long enough to call Iwaizumi.

On the third ring, Iwaizumi picked up. “What’s up?” The Alpha said, sounding cheery. Tobio hesitated for a moment, but then started speaking. “Can you come pick me up?”

Iwaizumi suddenly sounded very worried. “Kageyama, are you-are you crying?” Tobio started. He hadn’t even realized, but tears had started to fall from his eyes. Tobio wiped them away angrily and shook his head. “Um no-, listen, could you come pick me up?” 

The other end was quiet for a moment, and there was some shuffling. “Yeah, yeah. Just wait by the gates and I’ll be there in about ten minutes.” Tobio nodded and thanked Iwaizumi before hanging up. He then put his phone back into his pocket, and started towards the gates.

Tobio didn’t have to wait long for Iwaizumi to pull up, and as soon as the car came to a stop in front of him Tobio jumped in. He shuffled around a little to get comfortable, and when he finally had everything in a position that he wanted he relaxed. He was ready to go, but the car stayed still. Curious about what was taking so long, he turned to Iwaizumi. That was a bad idea.

The Alpha’s eyebrows were furrowed, his lips drawn into a frown. His nostrils were flaring, and there was anger flashing in his eyes. “Did someone scent you?” He almost growled, and Tobio felt his insides nearly quiver. Tobio swallowed hard and looked away, feeling tears gather in his eyes again. “It-it was Akihiko.” Tobio mumbled, and thinking back on it made fresh tears fall.

It was silent, the only sound being that of the radio playing softly. Then, with a growl,

“I’m gonna fuckin’ kill him.”

Iwaizumi unbuckled himself and took to getting out of the car, but Tobio gripped the Alpha’s wrist. Iwaizumi snapped his eyes to Tobio, and Tobio shook his head, silently begging the Alpha to just stay. Iwaizumi looked at him for a moment, and then deflated, his shoulders sagging. Tobio was thankful that Iwaizumi wanted to protect him; it even made his inner Omega purr; but he really didn’t want to deal with what reprecaussions could come from it. Iwaizumi’s angry scent was almost palpable in the air, and it made Tobio squirm a bit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for how late this is! Thank you all for being so patient. Anyway, I added a little something at the end of this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it ;)

Iwaizumi's anger was palpable in the air as he started the car, and Tobio was hit with a wave of emotions. One, he was happy that Iwaizumi was angry about Akihiko; it showed that the Alpha truly cared. Second, Tobio felt horrible for being happy about Iwaizumi's anger. The Omega didn't like the fact that Iwaizumi was feeling a negative emotion, and his body was telling him to comfort the Alpha, to placate him. Damn biology.

Instead, Tobio sat completely still, avoiding any and all eye contact. His instincts were screaming at him, telling him to do something, but Tobio couldn't seem to move his body. His eyes followed the movement of the scenery as it whipped past, and he didn't speak again until he noticed that they passed his street.

“Um, Iwaizumi-san, my street is down there.” Tobio said, pointing back to where they'd already passed. Iwaizumi seemed to wake from whatever stupor he was in, and upon noticing what had happened he cursed. There was still anger in Iwaizumi's posture, and Tobio felt guilt and uneasiness settle into his skin. 

Iwaizumi waited until they reached a turn around point, which was a couple of miles from Tobio's street, and turned the car. The next few minutes were silent, and Tobio shifted a bit. He really didn't like the way the air felt; it was suffocating.

Iwaizumi pulled into the parking lot of Tobio’s complex, and he stopped the car. Tobio began to gather his stuff up, slinging his bag on his shoulder, and as he was reaching for the handle, Iwaizumi spoke. “I’m sorry, Kageyama.”

Tobio winced, turning to look at Iwaizumi with curious eyes. The male had his head leaned back, his eyes closed and his hands were in his hair. Tobio wasn’t sure what the Alpha was apologizing for. “Um, sorry Iwaizumi-san, but why are you apologizing?” Iwaizumi snapped his eyes open, glancing at Tobio before sighing again.

“I didn’t mean to get so angry over it. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.” Tobio quickly shook his head, his eyes wide. “It’s alright, really, it is! You don’t have to apologize Iwaizumi-san.” Upon hearing his words, Iwaizumi gave him a smile. 

Tobio returned his smile, but then realized that Iwaizumi’s smile was becoming lopsided as he stared at Tobio. Before Tobio could ask what was wrong, Iwaizumi spoke. “Can I scent you, Kageyama?” The intensity in Iwaizumi’s eyes threw Tobio through a loop. Tobio bit his lip, and nodded slowly. He could sense Akihiko’s scent on him, and it disgusted him, so he’d love nothing more than for Iwaizumi to scent him.

Upon being granted permission Iwaizumi leaned over, his movements slow. Tobio felt his heart begin to race as he met the Alpha half way. Tobio swallowed as Iwaizumi began to nose at his neck, rubbing the tip of his nose along Tobio's scent gland. Tobio almost purred at the contact, but held himself back.

After Iwaizumi felt that Tobio's scent had been coaxed out enough, he offered his own neck to Tobio, who gingerly began to nose along the column of Iwaizumi's neck. Tobio could already smell Iwaizumi's musky scent before he'd even began to scent the other, and being this close to the source of the scent made Tobio a little delirious. Tobio ran his nose along Iwaizumi's scent gland, coaxing out that musky scent. It smelled of pine and something spicy, and Tobio found himself becoming addicted. The omega was tempted to run his tongue along the gland, just to taste that scent. Tobio swore he could feel the vibration of a purr in Iwaizumi's neck.

Tobio continued to nose along Iwaizumi's neck, and he hadn't even noticed when he'd leaned even more over the seat and was now closer to Iwaizumi, his lips also sliding against the glands. It startled Tobio when he was pushed away gently, and as he regained focus he noticed that Iwaizumi's cheeks were red, and his eyes were slightly glazed over. The look caused Tobio to flush in embarrassment. He'd almost jumped Iwaizumi!

Tobio looked down, struggling to form words in his embarrassment. “I-I'm so sorry, Iwaizumi-san— I didn't mean to.” 

Iwaizumi shook his head, giving a slightly forced smile, and when he spoke it sent shivers down Tobio's spine. “It's fine, Kageyama.” His voice was thick and slightly husky, and Tobio felt himself get a little turned on.

Tobio flushed even more, and after a few moments of silence he bowed awkwardly and thanked Iwaizumi for the ride. Then he hurried out of the car, not looking back as he climbed the stairs to his apartment.  
\-----  
Iwaizumi watched Kageyama flee, and he felt his instinct to chase tug at his veins. Instead, Iwaizumi took a deep breath and gripped the steering wheel tightly, willing his body to calm down.

After Iwaizumi felt calm enough he started the car, backing out of his parking space and hitting the main road. His pants still felt tight, and the fact that the car smelled of Kageyama didn't help at all. Despite knowing what it would do to him, Iwaizumi breathed in deeply, taking in the sweet scent. Iwaizumi groaned.

Iwaizumi couldn't have been happier when he finally made it home, but was a little upset when he noticed the absence of Oikawa's car. He was probably still working, Iwaizumi figured. Iwaizumi took the steps two at a time, though walking was difficult because of the slight bulge in his pants. The apartment was warm when he entered, but he was slightly disappointed that Kageyama's sweet smell wasn't in the house.

Iwaizumi was suddenly hit with scenes of Kageyama staying with him and Oikawa: Kageyama sleeping in their bed, curled up against one of the two; Kageyama helping Iwaizumi with dinner; Kageyama writhing understand Iwaizumi, begging and—

Iwaizumi slapped his hands to his cheeks, ridding himself of those thoughts. He really needed a shower to calm down.

The shower wasn't helping at all. Standing under the hot spray made Iwaizumi imagine that Kageyama was there with him, that Iwaizumi was running his hands along Kageyama and helping him clean himself. Kageyama turning around to connect his lips to Iwaizumi's—

Ah, fuck it.

Iwaizumi gripped his cock. He was half hard, and his inner Alpha was growling at him. Iwaizumi gave himself one long stroke, throwing his head back and groaning. 

Images flashed through his head. Kageyama pressing against him, begging for him, his belly swollen with child. Somewhere in his mind, Iwaizumi told himself that Kageyama was carrying his pup, and the thought made him growl animalistically. His hand sped up, and he could already feel his knot forming at the base of his cock.

“Shit…” Iwaizumi panted, pretending that his tight grip was Kageyama's ass, soaked and ready for him. The imagery caused Iwaizumi's hips to jerk forward, and he let out a groan as his knot was rubbed against. “Fuck.” Iwaizumi was already close, and he blamed it on the fact that he hadn't knotted anyone in while. 

One final squeeze to his knot had Iwaizumi spilling, and he groaned as his seed was released. His inner Alpha was dissatisfied with the fact that he didn't release inside someone. Iwaizumi pushed it down, and shut the shower off. He got dried off and dressed quickly, praying above all else that his pheromones would be all gone by the time Oikawa got home.


	15. Chapter 15

After his rather steamy shower Iwaizumi decided he would get an early start on dinner. He ravaged through the cabinets only to find that they were getting low on vegetables. Although Tooru hated it, Iwaizumi always tried to add some vegetable to their dinners; it would help keep the both of them healthy. 

Iwaizumi noted that they'd have to go to the store soon; he found that their milk bread supply was also low, and he knew Tooru would not appreciate that. A thought suddenly flickered through his mind: would Kageyama come shopping with them? Iwaizumi made a mental note to text Kageyama and ask, but that would have to wait until after all the dirty images left Iwaizumi's head. Even now the Alpha's face still flushed when he thought about it.

Iwaizumi pulled out the first vegetable he could see: shallots. He gripped the vegetable, looking down at it with thought. He remembered Tooru telling him that he'd found Kageyama in the store when he got lost looking for shallots, and something in Iwaizumi's chest tightened. The Alpha shook his head and let out a deep breath, then placed the shallot on the counter. Iwaizumi really didn't feel like making a huge dinner, so he settled for fried shallots and rice; maybe he'd add a bit of corn to it, since Tooru liked it. 

The rice was boiling by the time Tooru got home. Iwaizumi set the rice on low heat and walked to the door way of the kitchen in time to watch Tooru hang up his jacket and toe off his shoes. Iwaizumi smiled gently, but it was pulled quickly into a frown as he took in his mate. 

Bags laid heavily under Tooru's eyes, his hair slightly greasy from days without a shower. He looked plain exhausted.

"I'm home." Tooru called, and even though it was only about 6:30, Tooru sounded as though he was ready to just flop in bed. 

"Dinner's almost ready," Iwaizumi responded, looking back at the pot of rice. Tooru hummed, stepping further into the apartment and beginning to loosen his tie, cursing when his tired fingers couldn't loosen it. Iwaizumi chuckled, closing the distance between himself and Tooru and working at Tooru's tie, successfully loosening it. He slipped it off of Tooru's neck and threw it on the couch, not caring that it was disposed in the dirty laundry basket. 

Tooru sighed in relief, giving Iwaizumi a soft smile. "Thanks," he chuckled, running his hand through his hair. "I guess I'm just really exhausted." Suddenly, Tooru's hand stopped, and his brows scrunched. He pulled his hand upward and out of his hair, groaning. "My hair is greasy!" Tooru whined.

Iwaizumi smiled, but did his best to not laugh at his mate's whining. Iwaizumi took Tooru's hand, lacing their fingers together before gently tugging at Tooru to follow him. As they made their way to the kitchen Iwaizumi spoke. "Let's eat dinner. After that, I'll take a bath with you and wash your hair for you." He knew how much Tooru loved baths. 

Iwaizumi heard Tooru sigh contently behind him, obviously liking the idea. "Wow, Iwa-chan, are you feeling alright? You're very kind tonight." Tooru teased.

"Yeah, don't make me take it back." Iwaizumi snapped back playfully, and Tooru let out a laugh, the sound like a melody to Iwaizumi's ears. Just when had he fallen so deeply for this man, anyway? Iwaizumi wondered.

It only took about ten minutes for Iwaizumi to finish dinner, the minutes filled with Tooru picking at the rice with chopsticks and teasing Iwaizumi. A few times Iwaizumi bit out that he wouldn't feed Tooru. 

Iwaizumi finally finished the food, and they both got a bowl and sat at the table, saying thanks before digging in. After taking one bite, Tooru hummed. "You're so good at cooking, Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes: he heard this every night when he cooked dinner.

It was mostly silent, and Iwaizumi enjoyed the peace. Tooru, once finished, slid his bowl towards the center of the table, giving a burp. "How lovely." Iwaizumi deadpanned, causing Tooru to laugh. 

"Hurry up and finish," Tooru said, standing. "I'll go run the bath." Iwaizumi nodded, then finished the few bites he had left. After finishing, he grabbed the two bowls and placed them in the sink. He heard the bath water running as he washed and rinsed the dirty dishes. Iwaizumi dried his hands, then made his way to the bathroom.

When Iwaizumi entered the bathroom Tooru was already undressed and sitting in the water. Iwaizumi chuckled and began to undress, vaguely aware of Tooru's eyes on him. When Iwaizumi finished he turned to Tooru, who had his head resting his knees, a soft smile on his lips as he stared at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi smiled back, asking Tooru what he was staring at.

"Iwa-chan's so beautiful." Tooru sighed, and Iwaizumi resisted the urge to shake his head. If anyone was beautiful, it was Tooru. Instead of saying anything, Iwaizumi walked to the tub and placed his hand on Tooru's back, gently pushing. Tooru scooted up in the tub, giving Iwaizumi room to slip in behind him. The tub was a little too small for two grown Alphas, but they made it work.

Gently, Iwaizumi grabbed a sponge from the side of the tub, soaking it in the water and rubbing it across Tooru's shoulders. Tooru shivered, then gave a sigh, his muscles relaxing. Iwaizumi lathered the sponge in soap, thoroughly washing Tooru's back, then his neck and arms. By the time he got to Tooru's thighs, they were pressed close together, their body heat being shared in the warm tub.

Tooru leaned his head back, resting it on Iwaizumi's shoulder. "I love you, Hajime." He breathed out, and Iwaizumi felt his chest clench, his heart skipping a beat. He buried his nose in Tooru's shoulder, giving the exposed skin a kiss. "I love you too, Tooru."

******************

Tobio was still a little flustered when he entered the apartment, and instead of greeting Kenma and Hinata like he normally would he rushed to his room, calling out to the other two that he was going to take a nap. 

Closing the door he rested against it, his heart still beating incredibly fast. He swore he felt his cheeks wet with slick, and it confused him. Was he going into heat? That wasn't possible when pregnant, right? Tobio wasn't an experienced mother, but he was sure heats weren't something he was supposed to experience right now. 

Tobio rushed over to his bedside table, grabbing his pregnancy book and quickly flipping through the pages. He stopped on a certain page, the header reading "Pregnancy and Heats". 

"When pregnant, it is impossible for an Omega to experience a heat. However, it is completely possible for an Omega to experience a 'pseudo-heat', in which they may leak slick when in the presence of their Alpha. It is especially common when scenting or engaging in any sort of intimate contact with their Alpha, even hugging."

Tobio sighed, feeling relieved. So then what he was experiencing was normal, right? He turned the page, his eyes scanning. 

"In the second trimester, (13 to 28 weeks), an Omega may experience spikes in energy, as well as a spike in arousal. This is caused by hormones..."

Tobio stopped reading, feeling his face flush. That made sense, since he was almost twenty weeks now, but he was aroused just by scenting Iwaizumi! Though, could he really blame himself? Iwaizumi is attractive, and a suitable mate. He's protective, strong, caring...everything an Omega could ask for. 

Tobio sighed, placing the book back on the counter. He figured he should take a nap, just like he told Hinata and Kenma he was going to do.

*****

Tobio woke around four, and was a little surprised that he slept that long. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, raising to sit up. A soft knock at his door grabbed his attention, and in a croaky voice he called, "come in." 

Hinata opened the door, poking his head in, giving Tobio a smile. "Hey, me and Kenma are going on a date. We'll be back in a few hours."

Tobio nodded, telling Hinata to have fun, and Hinata assured him that he would. 

A few minutes later Tobio heard the front door shut, and he decided he should get out of bed and find something to do. He walked lazily into the living room, the silence foreign to him, but not unwelcome. Tobio plopped himself on the couch, grabbing the remote and flicking through the channels.

"Chick-flick, soap, opera, commercial...no, nope...maybe... no." Tobio mumbled to himself, and after scanning many channels he gave up on finding something interesting to watch. He sighed, his eyes wondering lazily around the apartment.

Tobio's stomach grumbled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten much today. Tobio placed a hand on his slightly swollen stomach, his eyes softening and his lips curling into a small smile. "Okay, darling. Let's find you something to eat." He murmured softly, lifting himself from the couch.

Tobio pulled the fridge open, scanning the shelves. "Eggs... tofu... milk...bread..." No matter what Tobio looked at, it just didn't appeal to him. Suddenly, his stomach grumbled again, and he licked his lips. He wanted something sour. But what, Tobio wondered. 

Pickles.

Yeah, pickles would be good.

With renewed vigor Tobio shuffled around the fridge, trying to find some pickles, but to his extreme disappointment, there were none. Tobio groaned, and it seemed his stomach agreed, because it groaned too.

The store was only a few blocks away, and he had a few spare yen in his drawer. What could be the harm in going to the store to get some? With a firm nod Tobio speed walked to his room, opening his drawer and pulling out the money he had stowed away. He had about 127 yen, and at the store a small jar of pickles was about 65 yen. He had enough.

Tobio stuffed the yen in his pocket, grabbed his spare key and left the apartment, locking the door after him. Tobio glanced around at his surroundings before heading out, sticking to the side walk. The air was chilly, and Tobio regretted not wearing more than his flimsy hoodie. But, he was walking, so he should warm up pretty quick. 

Tobio reached the main street, stopping at the crosswalk and pushing the walk button on the pole, swaying side to side as he waited. A sudden uncomfortable feeling made the hairs on Tobio's neck prickle, and Tobio looked around, and relaxed only slightly when he noticed no one was around him.

The signal turned green, so Tobio walked across the cross walk, but his steps were hurried and his eyes cautious. Just a few more blocks. He would be at the store soon. The uncomfortable sensation grew stronger, and Tobio looked behind him, his heart skipping a beat when he noticed two men following him.

"No, Tobio, just calm down." He whispered to himself. "They could just be walking." 

Even as he told himself that, his gut was telling him something completely different. Tobio stuffed his hands in his hoodie pocket, a subconscious effort to keep his stomach covered. He increased his pace, and the men behind him also increased their pace. 

Tobio's heart was beating fast in his chest, and his breathing became labored. Tobio took a turn off into a small alley, hoping beyond all hope that the men would just continue straight forward. To his horror, the men took the same turn off as him. They were following him. Now Tobio broke into a run, struck with fear.

Tobio heard their footsteps behind him becoming louder, closer, and he almost shrieked as a hand clasped around his elbow, pulling him roughly back. 

"Hey, hey, sweetheart, where are you going?" One of the men asked, turning Tobio to face him. 

"Let me go." Tobio demanded, trying to keep himself steeled, but his voice was faltering. The man reeked of alcohol, and his teeth were stained yellow. The man chuckled, his grip tightening on Tobio's elbow. Tobio winced. The grip was painful.

"I don't think so," the man sneered. "Me and my friend"— the man looked to his friend, who smiled creepily— "just wanna have some fun, so don't be scared, pretty thing." 

"Go find fun somewhere else." Tobio snarled, suddenly gaining courage. His veins were pumping with adrenaline.

The man threw his head back and laughed, his friend joining in with him. "A little spitfire, ain't ya? I like that." The man pulled Tobio to him, to the point they were almost joined. Tobio growled, lurching back from the man. The man laughed, easily able to pull Tobio back to him. "Now, now, don't run." The man sing songed, and Tobio did the only thing he could think of. He spit at the man. 

Tobio felt satisfaction when his spit landed on the man's face, just below his eye. The man stopped talking and froze, his smile vanishing. He let go of Tobio, and raised his hand to wipe the spit from his face. The man looked down at his hand, now carrying Tobio's spit, then to Tobio. 

Tobio's breath stopped, and he stepped back. The man's eyes were full of rage, and before Tobio could even register what happened he was on the ground, his lip stinging and bleeding.

"You little bitch!" The man yelled, and Tobio gave a small shout. "I'm gonna kill you!" Tobio tried to scoot away, but couldn't find leverage on the ground. The man raised his fist once more, and Tobio's hands flew to his stomach. Tobio expected a blow to the face, but the pain never came. He opened his eyes, but everything passed in blur.

One moment, the man was above him with his fist raised, and in the next the man was on the ground, someone on top of him. 

Then there were hands on Tobio, pulling him off the ground, and he was shoved behind somebody. Tobio glanced at the man. Brown hair and a sturdy back. The scent of green apples and laundry detergent. 

Oikawa.

Tobio felt relief crash over him, and couldn't help but wrap his arms around Oikawa, burying his face into the Alpha's back. He breathed in Oikawa's scent, letting it calm him. 

Tobio felt Oikawa's back vibrate as the male spoke. "It's okay now, Tobio. You're safe."

Tobio peeked over Oikawa's shoulder, and saw Iwaizumi standing in front of the two drunk males, anger radiating from him. "Get the hell out of here!" Iwaizumi shouted, and Tobio noticed that the man that had attacked him had a bloody nose. Iwaizumi must have punched him.

"Look, man, we wasn't doin' nothing!" The man's friend argued. "The little bitch asked for it!" The man said, pointing to Tobio. "Walkin' around with no Alpha. He was free game!" 

Iwaizumi drew his hand back and punched the man so fast Tobio barely even registered it. The man fell to the ground, holding his nose and yowling. 

"Yeah, we're his Alphas, so you'd best scram before I beat the shit out of you two!" Iwaizumi yelled, and Tobio felt his chest clench when Iwaizumi referred to himself and Oikawa as his Alphas. 

The two drunkards scrambled away, like dogs with their tails tucked between their legs. All was silent for a moment, then Oikawa turned to Tobio, grabbing his arms. "Are you okay, Tobio?" Oikawa asked, and instead of answering Tobio flung himself into Oikawa, wrapping his arms around the man and burying his face into his chest. 

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Tobio, pulling him impossibly closer. Iwaizumi approached the two, and asked Oikawa if Tobio was okay. Oikawa nodded, and Tobio pulled away from him. Tobio looked to Iwaizumi then hugged him, which Iwaizumi returned. 

When Tobio pulled away, Iwaizumi kept his hands on Tobio's hips, and his eyes were focused on Tobio's bottom lip. Then he growled. "The bastard hit you." It wasn't a question.

Tobio nodded, and Iwaizumi embraced him once more. 

"Let's get him home." Oikawa suggested, and Tobio couldn't help but agree. After all that, he really just wanted to go home. 

Apparently, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were out for a walk when they'd heard Tobio shout and the man's yelling. They didn't have their car, so they had to walk all the way back to Tobio's apartment. When they got to the door, Oikawa grabbed Tobio's shoulders. 

"Now," Oikawa started. "I want you to lock the door behind you when you get in, don't answer it for anyone." Tobio nodded. "If you feel scared or like someone is trying to get in, you call me or Iwa-chan immediately." Another nod.

Oikawa smiled, patting Tobio's shoulder. "Now, give us a kiss before we leave." Tobio flushed, his heart racing.

"Oikawa, don't." Iwaizumi warned, but Tobio ignored him, and instead pecked Oikawa on the lips. Obviously, the male wasn't expecting it, and he stood there shocked. Tobio felt slightly satisfied by that. Then, he turned to Iwaizumi.

"Iwaizumi-san." Tobio said, then gave Iwaizumi a kiss. 

Tobio looked to both startled males, and bowed deeply. "Thank you both." He said, opening the door. Oikawa seemed to have recovered, for he cooed to Tobio. 

"Awww, Tobio-chan, gimme another!" 

Tobio entered and closed the door hurriedly, and Oikawa's laughter rung outside. His laughter was shortly followed by a yelp, which Tobio assumed was Iwaizumi hitting him. Tobio locked the door as Oikawa requested, then touched his lips, which were still tingling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? What's this? A kiss??


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a week since their first initial kiss, and all three of them seemed to have gotten much closer. After the kiss, both Iwaizumi and Oikawa had seemed to become more comfortable with openly showing affection towards Tobio. They often held his hand, nuzzled him, and gave him soft kisses. It took Tobio a hot minute to get used to the new affection, but once he did he found himself enjoying it immensely.

Tobio was now twenty one weeks along, and his belly was quite swollen. On Wednesday, Tobio had his mid pregnancy ultrasound, and Dr. Kazuya informed him that during this ultrasound he would be able to tell the gender of the baby. He was excited. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi seemed to become much more protective of Tobio as well. When walking in the streets, they often stayed close to him, not quite touching, but close enough to warn others and keep him protected. It warmed Tobio. They would often growl if a stranger got too close; which was often now, because many Omegas and Alphas alike would approach Tobio to ask him about his baby. Oikawa and Iwaizumi seemed to be only comfortable with Hinata and Kenma, though they still shot warning glances at Kenma occasionally. After the incident with the two drunken Alphas, Tobio hated to go anywhere alone, and the other two were more than happy to accompany him places when they could.

All in all, Tobio was extremely happy with his two new Alphas. Though, if you had told Tobio a year ago that he would end up in a poly relationship with the two senpais he admired most he'd laugh in your face. It was kind of unbelievable.

Tobio absently rubbed his stomach as he crossed out December 12th on the hanging calendar. He was counting down the days to his ultrasound, which was on the 15th. Three days away. Tobio realized with a start that his birthday was ten days away. Had time really gone that fast? The past four months seemed to have flown by. 

Tobio had been about seventeen weeks when Iwaizumi and Oikawa proposed a courtship to him. Had it only been a month since they'd been together? It felt like longer. The sudden ringing of his phone broke Tobio out of his stupor. Tobio's heart leaped a little.

Tobio rushed over to the counter where his phone was currently laying and looked at the screen. Hinata's name was flashing, and Tobio couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He sighed and answered the phone, trying his best to not sound too disappointed.

"Hello?" Tobio answered.

"Hey, Kageyama! I just got a call from Tsukishima, and he asked me to ask you to call him or something? I can't remember. He said he wanted to talk about something."

Tobio sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why couldn't he tell me himself?" He asked.

"I dunno. I guess he just didn't want to." 

Tobio nodded, "Alright, I guess I'll give him a call later. I'm starving so I'm gonna make some lunch."

"Alright! My break's over, so I gotta go. See you when I get home!"

Tobio said bye and hung up, then put his phone back on the counter. He stared a little wistfully at his phone, hoping it would ring, and that it would be one of his Alphas calling him.

His Alphas. The phrase made Tobio's skin tingle pleasantly. When he'd first thought of Iwaizumi and Oikawa as his Alphas it made him flush, and in some ways it felt a bit like he was rushing things. But Iwaizumi had already referred to both himself and Oikawa as his Alphas, so he figured it was alright to do so as well.

Tobio sighed and rubbed absently at his swollen stomach, feeling content and happy. He decided that he would only make a small lunch; he really wanted to get some rest in before Kenma and Hinata got home. It wasn't as though Tobio didn't enjoy their company, it was just a little hard to nap with someone like Hinata in the same room. The other Omega was now around thirteen weeks, just starting his second trimester, and was extremely moody. Sometimes, Tobio felt genuinely sorry for Kenma, since he shared a living space with two pregnant Omegas. 

For some reason, the thought of moving in with Iwaizumi and Oikawa crossed his mind. Tobio bit his lip as he pulled a half full bag of rice from the pantry. He emptied the rice into the rice cooker and set it on low, lost in his own thoughts. 

What would it be like, to live with Iwaizumi and Oikawa? Surely he'd have to listen to their bickering, but Tobio found he wouldn't really mind that at all. Through the few months he'd known them, he'd come to find their bickering endearing. Tobio thought of waking up in the same bed as them, curled around one of the two, with the other cuddling him from behind. That sounded really nice. Visions of the three spending lazy days together, cuddled up on the couch or bed invaded Tobio's mind, along with visions of the three shopping, going out on dates, and even going on vacations together. 

Woah, okay. Tobio was getting way ahead of himself. Moving in with them had a slight chance of being obtainable, but going on vacations? That was more for married couples. Tobio blushed. The thought of marrying Iwaizumi and Oikawa...it was nice, and it left a strange warmth in Tobio's chest.

The dinging of the rice cooker broke Tobio out of his stupor, and he cursed as he quickly turned the machine off. The rice was steaming, and Tobio used a large metal spoon to scoop the rice out of the cooker and into a bowl. Normally, Tobio would hate to eat rice by itself, but lately he found he liked it a lot more than he used to. 

Tobio set his bowl down to let the rice cool, and decided to check the time. It was 11:47 am, almost noon. Tobio frowned. He still had yet to hear from either one of his boyfriends. Somewhere in Tobio's mind he rationalized their absence: they were busy. There was no other explanation. But that didn't mean it didn't bother Tobio. 

***

After eating his bowl of rice, Tobio washed his dishes and grabbed his phone, scrolling down until he reached Tsukishima's name. He paused, unsure of whether he should call or not. What was it that Tsukishima wanted, exactly? Tobio shrugged. The only way he'd find out is to call, he supposed. 

The phone rang three times, and Tsukishima picked up with a a greeting. Tobio bit his lip. "Hey, Hinata said you wanted me to call you?" 

"Yeah, I would have called you but I lost my old phone, and had to get a new one. I couldn't remember your number, and for some reason, Hinata refused to give it to me."

Tobio nodded, and hummed. "Anyway, did you have something to discuss with me?"

Tsukishima paused, and was silent for a minute or two. Tobio debated on hanging up, but then Tsukishima spoke. 

"What do you think about poly bonds?"

Tobio froze slightly, trying to figure out what to say. 

"Why are you asking me?" Tobio finally settled on, and he heard Tsukishima give a disbelieving chuckle from the other end of the line.

"Hinata told me you were being courted by two Alphas." 

Tobio nearly groaned. Of course he did. Tobio chewed on his bottom lip, seemingly incapable of speech.

"Well?" Tsukishima snapped, and Tobio bit back a growl. "Yes, I'm being courted by two Alphas. Why do you care?"

Tsukishima swallowed, and Tobio paused at the hesitance. "Tsukishima?" He prodded gently, and Tsukishima sighed.

"Kuroo-san wants to court me."

Tobio blinked, and felt happiness bubble inside him for Tsukishima. "Why don't you say yes?" He asked.

"Because he's bonded to Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san!" Tsukishima exclaimed, and Tobio almost gasped. 

"Do they know he wants to court you?"

"Yeah," Tsukishima whispered, "they want to court me too. They want us to have a poly bond." Tsukishima paused, before continuing after a deep inhale. "I-I don't know what to do! I don't know what to say to them..."

"Do you care about them?" Tobio asked.

"... Yes." 

"Do you love them?"

"I-I don't know...I think I do."

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that it would be a four-way courtship!" Tsukishima snapped. "Not to mention the three of them are already bonded to each other! It'll be looked down on!" 

"Does that really matter?" Tobio asked, suddenly feeling angry. He thought of the way Iwaizumi and Oikawa made him. "Does it matter what others think, as long as you're happy? If they make you happy, no one's opinion should matter. If someone gives you hell for it, you'll have them there to support you and defend you! You'll also have me and Hinata, so there's no reason to be scared of that!" Tobio snapped.

The other end was silent for a few moments, and for a second Tobio was worried that his rant had angered Tsukishima. But to Tobio's surprise, Tsukishima spoke softly.

"...thank you, Kageyama." Tobio blinked. He didn't quite know what to say, so he settled with simply saying you're welcome. The phone beeped, signalling that Tsukishima had ended the call. Tobio pulled the phone from his ear, staring dumbfounded down at the black screen.

*** 

Days had passed since his call with Tsukishima, and Tobio hadn't heard from the Omega again. It confused him; had he helped Tsukishima or not?

"You okay, Tobio?" Iwaizumi's voice pulled him from his reverie, and Tobio quickly nodded at the male. 

"Yeah, just...thinking." He said, biting his lip. Iwaizumi glanced at his lips, and Tobio felt a flush coming on from the way Iwaizumi was staring. He turned away quickly to hide it.

From the driver's seat, Oikawa piped in. "What are you thinking about?" Tobio glanced to the other inhabitant of the car, and sighed.

"Tsukishima called me the other day." He said, and Oikawa's brows raised. "Megane-chan?" Tobio nodded.

"He was asking about poly bonds and poly courtships. I guess he wanted advice."

Oikawa nodded, and starting humming to the song playing on the radio. Iwaizumi was looking at Tobio curiously. 

"Is he in a poly courtship?"

Tobio shrugged. "He told me that Kuroo-san had asked for courtship, but Kuroo-san is already bonded to two others. They all wanted him to join their bond. I don't know if he said yes or not."

Iwaizumi nodded, and suddenly Oikawa sang out, "we're here!" Tobio looked up to see the clinic, and his stomach filled with butterflies. This was it. The day he found out his baby's gender. Tobio took a deep breath and watched as Oikawa exited the car, pulling open the passenger door and holding a hand out to Tobio, helping him out of the car. 

Tobio blushed, thanking him, and Oikawa placed a hand on the small of Tobio's back. He threw the keys to Iwaizumi, whose promptly locked the car and then came to stand on the other side of Tobio. Tobio placed a hand on his stomach as they walked into the clinic.

***

The gel was warmer than Tobio had expected, and it was definitely welcome. Tobio watched the monitor as the doctor slid the wand around his belly. The pictures were grainy, and a little hard to make out, but seeing them made Tobio proud nonetheless. 

"See? This is your baby." The doctor explained, her dainty fingers pointing to the gray blob on the monitor, and Tobio smiled. 

"That's my baby." He echoed softly, and the woman gave him a kind smile. "Would you like to know the gender?" She asked, and Tobio nodded eagerly. He was excited to know the gender.

"Well, let's see..." The doctor said, and then she smiled. She looked to Tobio with twinkling eyes. 

"You're having a baby boy!" 

Tobio whipped his head over to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, a wide smile on his face. "I'm having a boy!" He exclaimed to the two, excitement gripping his heart. Iwaizumi and Oikawa wore matching smiles as they congratulated him.

This had to be one of the best days of Tobio's life, he thought as he looked back to the monitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the gender is revealed!!!!
> 
> I'm thinking about making a bokuakakutotsuki side of this story after I'm finished with this one. Would anyone be interested in that? 
> 
> I love you all so much, and comments and kudos are always appreciated!! xx <3


	17. Chapter 17

The three left the clinic in high spirits, Oikawa jabbering excitedly about the baby. 

"He's gonna be super cute, too!" Oikawa cooed, and Iwaizumi only nodded in agreement, a soft smile on his lips. Tobio couldn't help the goofy smile that twisted his own lips; he was just so happy.

"Hey, Tobio, could I teach him to play volleyball?" Oikawa asked, and Tobio felt his heart speed up. Oikawa wanted to teach his baby to play volleyball? By saying that, Oikawa insinuated that he and Iwaizumi would be sticking around even after the baby was born... that they'd want to. Akihiko's words rang inside Tobio's ears.

No one wants a pregnant Omega.

Tobio steeled his mind and pushed those thoughts away, and allowed himself to just feel happy and hopeful that Oikawa meant what he said. Tobio smiled at Oikawa.

"Of course you can."

***   
After the visit at the clinic, Tobio informed the other two that he was rather hungry, and upon them inquiring where he would like to eat he bit his lip in thought.

What was he in the mood for? Tobio glanced down at his belly, as if it would somehow tell him what he'd want, and to his utmost surprise, it pretty much did. Tobio was craving spicy grilled salmon. 

"Let's go to the sushi bar next to the market; I'm craving spicy salmon."

"Sure, of course." Iwaizumi said, giving Tobio a soft smile. It made Tobio's heart flutter. Iwaizumi really did look good when he smiled. Especially when it was as genuine as the one he had flashed Tobio with.

The car was a little chilly when Tobio got in it, but once Iwaizumi started the car and they headed off it started to warm up. Tobio gazed out of the window dreamily, listening to the chatter of the two Alphas in the front seat. Tobio was content, and a little part of him wanted to purr to show his content to the other passengers in the car. Was it something instinctual? Something telling him to reward his Alphas? Tobio wasn't sure what it was, but he knew one thing: he was very happy.

It seemed to take only minutes for them to reach the sushi bar, and the smell of fish being grilled and the faint waft of seasonings made Tobio's stomach rumble. Tobio rubbed his stomach as it churned. "Soon, little guy." He mumbled to his stomach.

"Did you say something, Tobio-chan?" He heard Oikawa pipe from the front, and Tobio pushed down his sudden flush. He stammered out a non-committal response, and kept his eyes averted. Tobio hadn't told the other two about his habit of talking to his child; he felt that it was embarrassing, and didn't quite want the other two knowing. From the corner of his eye Tobio thought he saw Iwaizumi elbow Oikawa. Tobio's speculation was confirmed as they exited the car, his eyes catching the sight of Oikawa rubbing his arm that was no doubt more than a little tender. It gave Tobio a small sense of satisfaction.

The sushi bar was quite nice; the bar itself was made of shiny mahogany wood, its waxed surface shining ethereally in the dim glow of the lanterns hanging just feet above it. The bar wasn't in a building, but rather an awning. Behind the counter stood rows of grills, where chefs filleted and grilled different orients of fish, ranging from nearly raw to almost over cooked. Tobio had been here only a handful of times, but each encounter held a wonderful memory; the time his parents took him out to celebrate his ninth birthday, the day that Tobio, Hinata, Yachi, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima graduated, along with many more. 

Tobio took a seat on one of the cushioned stools at the bar, Oikawa and Iwaizumi sitting on either side of him. There was a pleasant hum of chatter, and Tobio felt relaxed. 

It wasn't long before a waitress came to take their order, a pen in hand. "What can I get you guys?" She asked them— or, more like she asked Oikawa only— with a smile. Oikawa sent a pleasant smile her way. "Just a spicy salmon please!" Tobio looked from Oikawa to Iwaizumi, who seemed to agree with Oikawa's choice.

"Wait," Tobio started. "You two aren't going to eat?" Oikawa turned to Tobio and smiled. "Nah, we're going to eat at home." Tobio wasn't sure how he felt about that; them buying him food and not themselves, but he let it go. It was their money, not his. 

"A spicy salmon?" The waitress asked, grabbing Oikawa's attention once again. Oikawa smiled. "Yes, just a spicy salmon, please." The waitress seemed to find any sort of reason to maintain conversation with Oikawa, and in turn Oikawa kept conversation with her as well. The charming smile planted on Oikawa's face showed that Oikawa was enjoying the attention.

The waitress had a clear interest in Oikawa, and it made Tobio's blood boil just a little. He felt his skin become more and more heated the more he watched the other two conversate; the way the waitress bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes at Oikawa, obvious signs of flirting. Oikawa didn't seem to mind the flirting either. 

A warm hand clasped around Tobio's, and Tobio whipped to the side, where he was greeted with a soft smile from Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi squeezed his hand a little, mouthing, "this happens all the time." The warmth of Iwaizumi's hand helped to calm Tobio, and seeing Iwaizumi calm about the situation helped Tobio relax. Tobio returned Iwaizumi's smile, and perked up and the waitress finally walked away to turn their order into the cook.

************  
The salmon was absolutely delightful, and Tobio ended up having three slices of it. Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn't seem to mind buying so much for him, and Tobio felt grateful for that. Oikawa handed the yen to the waitress who took their order, thanking her for her service, then clasped Tobio's hand in his own. Tobio revelled in the look of jealousy the crossed the waitress's face, and moved slightly closer to Oikawa. He hoped the Alpha wouldn't notice. 

As soon as Tobio plopped into the backseat drowsiness flooded him. His stomach was now full, and the car was warm, and his Alpha's scents surrounded him. It made him sleepy. But, Tobio forced himself to stay awake as Iwaizumi drove them to Tobio's apartment. 

They arrived within minutes, and Tobio was hit with the sudden urge to run to his bed and nestle into it, but he also wanted to say goodbye to his boyfriends. 

"Are you sure you don't want us to walk you to your door?" Oikawa asked, once again, as Tobio shut the back door, and Tobio gave him yet another stern head shake. "It's fine, Oikawa-san. You two have done plenty today." Oikawa pouted slightly, but didn't argue. Tobio felt a pang of guilt at the Alpha's pout, so he leaned into the open window and pressed his lips against Oikawa's. Tobio kept his lips pressed against Oikawa's for a few seconds before pulling away, giving the Alpha a little smile.

"I'll text you as soon as I get in." Tobio said, hoping his face wasn't nearly as flushed as it felt. He turned swiftly and headed up the complex stairs, not wanting to make eye contact with either of the Alphas. Tobio really hoped Iwaizumi wouldn't be upset that he didn't give him a kiss.

The door was unlocked when Tobio twisted the knob, and Tobio quickly entered to minimize the amount of cold air that entered the apartment. He froze in his tracks when he sniffed, noticing unfamiliar scents in the apartment. There was laughter resonating from the front of the apartment, so Tobio knew whoever was in the apartment was no threat, but it didn't stop him from placing a protective hand on his stomach. One of the scents was vaguely familiar, but he was still wary of the others. Those were Alpha scents he smelled; Alphas that he wasn't familiar with.

Tobio padded gently into the apartment, and relaxed when he noticed a mop of orange hair, and Kenna's signature two tone hair. Tobio's eyes scanned the others in the room. Black bedhead, weird spiky hair, and curly black hair. And then— blond hair. Tobio's eyes widened.

"Tsukishima?"

Said blond turned to Tobio, and he gave Tobio a little smirk. Hinata caught Tobio's attention. "Oh! I didn't know you'd be home so early." Hinata said, leaping up from his spot on the couch. "Here, let me introduce them. That's Bokuto-san"— he pointed to the one with the weird spiky hair—"Kuroo-san"— the one with the black bedhead and an irking smirk— "and Akaashi-san!"—the one with soft, black curls. 

"I remember them." Tobio said. Now that he placed faces with the scents, he became slightly more familiar with them. Tobio turned to Akaashi. "You are amazing at setting." He said, and the other gave a small smile. 

"I used to be." Akaashi said, taking a drink out of the cup of water he held. Tobio cocked his head curiously. "Used to?" 

It was Tsukishima that answered. "Akaashi-san doesn't play anymore. He works now. So does Kuroo-san." Tobio nodded, and took a seat beside Kenma. Now that he was more relaxed, it was easy to sit. 

Tobio looked over to Hinata, quirking a brow. Hinata returned his look. "I texted you saying they were going to be over. Did you not read it?" Upon receiving that information Tobio pulled his phone from his pocket, noticing that he did indeed have a text from Hinata. "Oh, I didn't notice it." He said, and he whipped his head over when he heard a scoff. It was Tsukishima. "Too busy with your Alphas?" He asked, a suggestive look in his eyes. Tobio flushed. 

"N-no! It's not like that!" Tobio said, and Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "I was joking, King. Calm down." 

"It's great to see you too, Kageyama-kun." A smooth voice called. Tobio looked over to meet Kuroo's lazy gaze. Said Alpha was currently sitting beside Bokuto, his hands relaxed behind his head. 

Tobio nodded, not acknowledging the quip. He wasn't sure if it was just him, but it seemed like the others were hiding something. Tobio didn't care to know. Instead, he let himself relax and catch up with the others.

********  
Tobio still hadn't texted by the time Oikawa and Iwaizumi returned home, and it was starting to worry Oikawa. He kept pacing as Iwaizumi started on dinner. Iwaizumi shot a look over his shoulder. 

"Tooru, he's fine." Iwaizumi's baritone voice pulled Oikawa from his panicked reverie, and Oikawa scowled. Damn Iwaizumi, reading him like a book. "I'm not worried." Oikawa snapped, and Iwaizumi raised a brow at him. Oikawa sighed, letting his shoulders sag. "I'm not." He said, more gently this time.

Iwaizumi sighed and flicked the stove to low heat before crossing the room to Oikawa. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist and gave the other a tender kiss. "He's probably asleep. I know you're worried about him." Oikawa sighed, leaning his head onto Iwaizumi's shoulder. 

"It's just— after what happened with those other Alphas, I hate leaving him alone. And I—" Oikawa let out a groan. "I just want to know he's okay."

Iwaizumi hummed, the deep sound calming Oikawa ever so slightly. "I know, I know. I worry too." Iwaizumi rubbed his back. "But there's no way for us to always know if he's okay. He's over there, and we're over here. He has his own life." Oikawa groaned, hating that Iwaizumi was always right. Suddenly, a thought hit Oikawa.

He's over there, and we're over here...

"Hey, Hajime." Oikawa perked up, pushing Iwaizumi away gently, giving him a bright look. Iwaizumi scrunched his eyebrows, before they rose in realization and he shook his head.

"Oh, no. No, no, no." Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa pouted. "What?" He asked, giving Iwaizumi a look. Iwaizumi waggled his finger at Oikawa. "Every time you get that look it means you've thought of an absolutely ridiculous solution to a problem. So, I want to say this before hand. No." 

Oikawa whined, sagging his shoulders as Iwaizumi walked over to the stove, continuing their supper. 

"But, Iwa-chan, you don't even know what it is!" Oikawa complained, and Iwaizumi hummed in affirmation.

"No, I don't. But the answer is still no." 

"Iwa-chan!"

"No."

"Iwa-chan, that's not fair—"

"No."

"Iwa-chan!"

Finally Iwaizumi sighed, turning to look at Oikawa. Oikawa, upon realizing he'd won, perked up. 

"Since we both don't like Tobio-chan being alone and not being able to watch him, why don't we ask him to move in with us?" Oikawa said, clapping his hands together and looking at Iwaizumi expectantly—and a little hopefully. 

Iwaizumi scrunched his nose, his eyebrows pulled together. "I don't know, Oikawa." Iwaizumi sighed. "It's a bit early, don't you think?" Oikawa sank, and Iwaizumi knew his words made sense to Oikawa—as unfortunate as that was.

"Yeah, maybe." Oikawa said, suddenly down. Iwaizumi sighed and was about to comfort Oikawa, but the ringing of Oikawa's phone cut him off.

Oikawa pulled his phone out, a confused look on his face, but the confusion quickly morphed as he looked at the screen. "Hello, Chibi-chan!" Oikawa greeted, and Iwaizumi became curious. 

Oikawa was silent for a moment, simply nodding. Iwaizumi listened to the conversation. "Oh, yes, it would be fun...sure! Of course me and Iwa-chan will help...what time? Okay, great! We sure will!" With a cherry good bye Oikawa ended the call, then shot a bright smile to Iwaizumi.

"Chibi-chan is throwing a birthday party for Tobio next week." Oikawa said. 

"Okay?" Iwaizumi asked, a brow quirked. Oikawa guffawed and stomped his feet.

"We can ask him then!" Oikawa said, and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "You still want to ask?" Iwaizumi asked, and Oikawa gave him a look. "Don't you?" He shot back, and Iwaizumi was taken aback for a second. 

Did he want Tobio to move in? Of course he did. Not only would all three of them be closer, but he could always keep an eye on Tobio. Iwaizumi sighed, then nodded. "Okay, we'll ask him. What day is it?"

"Wednesday." Oikawa answered, his face alight with joy. Iwaizumi nodded. "Okay," he said. "Wednesday."

They were going to ask Tobio to move in Wednesday.

Oh, Iwaizumi sure hoped this would go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being so patient with me!! As promised, here is a chapter!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely support and patience! Really, you guys make me smile. I am so happy to have such amazing readers like you. I apologize if this chapter seems a little rushed, I really wanted to get it out as soon a possible for you guys! Please enjoy and lemme know how I did!!

Wednesday seemed to be getting too close too quickly for Iwaizumi's liking, and he found himself playing and replaying the worst case scenarios the closer the day drew. What if Kageyama said no? Oikawa would be crushed. Hell, Iwaizumi would be crushed! Iwaizumi tried his best to sway thoughts like that out of his mind, but no matter how far back he pushed them away, they always seemed to come right back to the forefront of his mind.    
  
The dull thud of a crumpled piece of paper bounced off of the back of Iwaizumi's head, pulling him from his worrisome stupor. With a harsh glare, Iwaizumi whipped around in his seat to face a trying-to-look-innocent-but-not-really Oikawa. Oikawa trained a slightly worried, slightly annoyed gaze on Iwaizumi.    
  
"You were zoning out again." Oikawa stated, and Iwaizumi raised a brow. "And that was a reason to throw a piece of paper at me?" He demanded, a little bristly. "And I wasn't zoning out."   
  
Oikawa rolled his eyes and lifted himself up off of their bed, waltzing towards Iwaizumi with purpose. With a sigh, Oikawa brought his finger down firmly on page of Iwaizumi's textbook, pointing at a bolded header. "Famous Neuropsychologists And Their Impact On Science," Oikawa read, and Iwaizumi batted at the offending finger that was still on his page.    
  
"So?" Iwaizumi grunted, avoiding eye contact with the other Alpha. From the corner of his eye, Iwaizumi could see Oikawa frown deeply.    
  
"So," Oikawa said sharply with a sniff, "you were on this same page when I came over ten minutes ago." Iwaizumi still refused to look at Oikawa, and after a few seconds the other huffed. "Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
Silence.   
  
"Iwa-chan, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's up. I know something's wrong."   
  
More silence.   
  
Oikawa's face twisted with frustration, but seconds later it relaxed, and he sighed. "Fine," he said. "If you don't want to talk, don't. I don't care." He then strutted off with a stomp in his step, and his scent was leaking distress and frustration. It made Iwaizumi's nostrils burn and flare. Was he wrong for not telling Oikawa his worries? Iwaizumi only wanted to keep them in to refrain from upsetting Oikawa, but had he upset him even worse by not telling him?   
  
Iwaizumi groaned and laid his forehead in his palms. "Oikawa." He called out, but heard no response from his mate. Typical of Oikawa to act childish.   
  
"Oikawa." Iwaizumi called out once again, but still no response. Now Iwaizumi's gut twisted uncomfortably. Iwaizumi shifted around in his seat, scanning for his mate.   
  
But Oikawa was nowhere to found.   
  
******   
Oikawa slid out of the front door, a slight stomp still in his step. How dare Iwaizumi! Oikawa had always been there, was always willing to listen. Why was Iwaizumi being so bullheaded? Oikawa continued to mumble and curse Iwaizumi as he stomped down the sidewalk by the apartment complex. Oikawa wasn't sure where he was going, he just knew he had to get away from the apartment before he exploded.   
  
Somewhere in the rational side of his brain Oikawa knew he was only being dramatic, and that Iwaizumi most likely had a perfectly good reason for maintaining his silence; however, bratty Oikawa was rearing his ugly head and refusing to let rational Oikawa take control. Perhaps it was the weather, or Oikawa's coming rut; either way, bratty Oikawa was determined to keep ahold of the reins.   
  
It only took minutes for the cold to finally settle on Oikawa's skin, and by then it was too late for him to realize that he only had on bed pants and a thin long sleeve shirt, and the wind was a chilling -6 degrees. Oikawa groaned, and immediately regretted not grabbing his coat before he stomped out of the threshold of savory heat that was his apartment. Oikawa leered back at the apartment complex that was now a few yards away, and gnawed on his lip, debating on whether or not to go back to the apartment. He should be a mature adult; he was almost twenty-one for fuck's sake! Couldn't he just swallow his pride and go back in to apologize to Iwaizumi?    
  
Ha, no.   
**   
Oikawa braced himself against the cold, his teeth chattering. His fingers were numb, his feet when worse; he'd only managed to slip into a pair of slippers (Iwaizumi's slippers, an annoying chirp reminded him), and they did close to nothing to protect his poor toes from the chilling grip of winter.    
  
Oikawa knew where he was headed, and he was determined to get there. He was only a few minutes away, and he knew he wouldn't be turned away. With renewed vigor, he sped up his march. Oikawa could feel the strange looks he was receiving, and really wished these pedestrians would mind their own business before he karate chopped them in the jugular. Oikawa stopped at an intersection, pressing the walk button on the pole and bouncing on his tippy toes, shivering.    
  
Really, Oikawa. A voice called to him in his head, you just had to be immature. You could be wrapped in a nice warm blanket right now, a mug of hot chocolate in one hand, and a nice romance novel in the other. If only he hadn't been immature.   
  
"I know!" Oikawa seethed to himself, and from the corner of his eye he could see the man beside him cast a strange glance at him and move slightly away. Oikawa ignored the way his cheeks reddened slightly.    
  
Finally, by the grace of the gods, the walk signal flashed and Oikawa crossed the street in a flash. Just a few more right turns and he'll be at his destination. When he finally turned into the parking lot of the apartment complex he gave a sigh of utter relief. He couldn't wait to get up to Tobio's apartment.    
  
After he arrived at building C Oikawa took the steps two at a time, and by this time he couldn't feel his feet anymore. Oikawa was surprised when he was able to raise his fist and knock on the door (a little too harshly than he intended). A few moment later the door swung open and a grouchy looking Tobio greeted him, his hair sticking up at odd angles and his eyes narrowed. Oikawa nearly cooed. He was so cute!   
  
Upon seeing Oikawa, Tobio immediately lost the glare and his mouth opened in shock. "Oikawa-san!" He exclaimed, a look of pure shock still in place.    
  
Tobio did a once over of Oikawa's attire and stuttered out, "Are you not cold, Oikawa-san?" Oikawa couldn't help the way his eyes rolled, and he jutted a hip out with a huff.    
  
"No, Tobio-chan, I'm just dandy!" Oikawa said, and Tobio tilted his head (in a totally not cute way!) to the side, and Oikawa once again rolled his eyes. Oikawa was surprised his eyes hadn't rolled back in the back of his head yet.    
  
"Yes, I'm cold! Now are you going to let me in?" Oikawa said, and Tobio jumped, as if he just realized he was blocking the entryway.   
  
"Of course, Oikawa-san! Please, come in." Tobio stepped aside, and Oikawa hurriedly shuffled into the apartment, which was so warm and cozy. Oikawa’s nostrils were attacked by the scent of  _ Tobio _ , which seemed to be plastered to the walls and imbued in the very oxygen Oikawa was breathing. Oikawa felt his insides stir; Tobio smelled of Omega, but the underlying scent of his pregnancy made his scent so much  _ sweeter.  _ Oikawa swore his mouth was watering.

 

Oikawa swallowed. Was he really that close to his rut? If he was, he really needed to be careful around Tobio. Somewhere in the back of his mind Oikawa knew it would be safer to simply swallow his pride and call Iwaizumi to pick him up, but bratty Oikawa was still holding tight to the reins of his conscience. Damn you, bratty Oikawa. 

 

It only got worse when Oikawa realized Tobio was  _ alone.  _ Hinata and his mate were nowhere in sight, and their scents were stale. Oikawa swallowed thickly. 

 

“Oikawa-san, would you like some tea? I made a fresh pot.” Tobio called, placing a hand on Oikawa’s bicep. Oikawa jumped a little. Tobio’s eyes widened, and his mouth went agape. “Oikawa-san, you’re freezing! I’ll go get you a blanket!” It seemed Tobio hadn’t noticed Oikawa jump, and Oikawa was grateful for that. Oikawa’s eyes followed Tobio as he waddled (literally  _ waddled _ ) down the short hallway, stopping in front of a door, which Oikawa presumed was a hallway closet. Tobio pulled what had to be the literal  _ fluffiest  _ blanket Oikawa had ever seen, and waddled back to Oikawa, pointing at the couch. 

 

“Sit.” Tobio ordered, and Oikawa couldn’t help but obey. He sat on the couch, which was saturated in Tobio’s scent (had Tobio been laying on it when Oikawa showed up? It would explain his ruffled hair) and allowed Tobio to throw the blanket over him. Oikawa immediately grabbed the soft blanket and wrapped it around him, revelling in the almost immediate warmth it gave him. Tobio looked down at him and held a finger out. “Stay.” He ordered, and waddled to the right, disappearing into the kitchen. Moments later Tobio appeared back out, a mug of steaming tea in his hands. Tobio handed the tea carefully to Oikawa, who took it gratefully. Oikawa watched with subtle amazement as Tobio padded up to the thermostat, raising the temperature by a good five degrees. 

 

Oikawa’s jaw dropped as he watched Tobio shuffle around him, adjusting his blanket. Tobio was giving off a calming scent, and was that a quiet  _ purr _ ? Oikawa couldn’t believe it; Tobio was in full blown  _ mommy mode _ . It was...attractive. Oikawa swallowed, wanting to break the silence but it was so comfortable that Oikawa didn’t really want to break it at the same time. He also didn’t want to pull Tobio out of this amazing stupor he was in. Oikawa loved this side of Tobio.

 

Tobio placed his hands on his hips and looked down at his handywork; a warm and bundled up Oikawa. A flash of pride seemed to cross Tobio’s eyes, and with a content sigh he plopped down on the couch beside Oikawa, drawing his feet up under his bum. It seemed the labor of all his fluttering around suddenly caught up to Tobio, and he relaxed with a sigh. Oikawa watched Tobio as he sipped his tea, the warm liquid sliding down his throat and warming his chest. Oikawa gave a groan of pleasure. It was so warm. 

 

Oh, was Okawa glad he came to Tobio.

 

****

 

Tobio was surprised when Oikawa showed up at his doorstep, to say the least. Usually, if Iwaizumi or Oikawa were going to show up they’d text him in advance, but Oikawa meandered over to Tobio’s house without warning. The fact that Oikawa wasn’t dressed in proper clothes gave off a warning signal to Tobio. Had something happened between Oikawa and Iwaizumi? A fight, maybe? The thought made Tobio’s heart twinge. The image of his mates fighting mad Tobio uncomfortable for many different reasons; so, he pushed that out of his head. It became easier to not concentrate on that when Oikawa spoke to him.

 

“Where’s Chibi-chan and Puddinghead?” 

 

Tobio gave a small huff of laughter before answering. “They left a few days ago. They’re spending a couple of weeks in Miyagi with Hinata’s family. They’re all very excited for the news. His mother called every day and begged Hinata to come home.” Tobio chuckled at the memory, and his chest warmed when he heard Oikawa chuckling beside him.

 

“Ah, that explains why their scents are so stale. They left a couple days ago, you said?” Oikawa seemed a little worried about something, something that Tobio didn’t know about, but Tobio shrugged it off. If it were important, Oikawa would tell Tobio. Tobio hummed in affirmation, and the two were once again left in silence.

 

Oikawa’s next sentence made Tobio freeze. 

 

“What about your parents? Is your mom excited?”

 

Tobio swallowed thickly, anxiety suddenly rearing deep in his chest. His heart lurched, and he had to grab his stomach just to avoid the sudden urge to vomit. He vaguely registered Oikawa jumping up quickly and placing two hands on Tobio’s arms, calling out his name. “Hey, hey, Tobio. Tobio. Breathe.”

 

Tobio locked eyes with Oikawa’s chocolate orbs, and mimicked the exaggerated breathing Oikawa was showing him. By the fifth breath, Tobio was calm and breathing normally. Had Tobio really just had an anxiety attack from the mention of his parents? Yes, yes he did.

 

“I’m so sorry, Tobio,” Oikawa began, his brows furrowed. “I didn’t know you’d react like that. I’m sorry.” Oikawa leaned forward and nuzzled his forehead against Tobio’s, and Tobio let his eyes slip closed. He breathed in deeply, the scent of cinnamon and fresh green apples assualting his nostrils. It was so calming. It was Oikawa.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Oikawa pulled away only a little bit, staring into Tobio’s eyes. Oikawa seemed to be searching for something, and Tobio’s eyes followed as Oikawa’s tongue darted out and wetted his own bottom lip. The sight made something in Tobio’s gut tighten, and the sensation only strengthened when he met Oikawa’s eyes, which were burning.

 

“Can I kiss you, Tobio?” Oikawa asked, and Tobio, not trusting his voice, nodded. Oikawa surged forward, Tobio’s consent propelling him. They locked lips, and Tobio felt Oikawa let out a deep groan. Oikawa’s hand moved up to grip the back of Tobio’s head gently, his fingers tangled in Tobio’s hair. Oikawa didn’t pull, he simply rested his hand there.

 

This kiss was not like all the others they’d previously shared, and Tobio suddenly understood exactly  _ why  _ Oikawa had asked his permission beforehand. Oikawa’s lips danced against his skillfully and gracefully, and Tobio found himself struggling to keep up with Oikawa’s eagerness. Oikawa didn’t seem to mind, but he did slow down slightly.

 

They pulled away for a quick breather, but after a few moments Oikawa’s lips were back on his, even more aggressive than the first time. Tobio couldn’t help but release a whimper against Oikawa’s lips, and the sound seemed to craze the Alpha. Oikawa pressed his lips harder against Tobio’s, and his tongue lapped along Tobio’s bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Tobio hesitantly spread his lips, and Oikawa dove in. His tongue touched every inch; Tobio’s cheeks, the back of his teeth, underneath his tongue,  _ against  _ his tongue. It made Tobio shiver. Oikawa tasted of the sweet tea he had just been drinking, and Tobio swore he had never tasted anything sweeter than that. 

 

Tobio breathed in deeply, and nearly groaned as he was enveloped by Oikawa’s musky scent. Oikawa smelled much more spicy due to his excitement, and Tobio felt slick gather at his entrance.The sensation was so foreign to him that Tobio shoved Oikawa away slightly, disconnecting their lips and inhaling large gulps of air. Oikawa was not deterred by Tobio’s actions, and instead planted his lips firmly on Tobio’s neck, right against his pulse. Tobio’s breath hitched and he preened, arching forward closer to Oikawa on some sort of distant instinct. Tobio shivered when his actions were met with a pleased growl from Oikawa, and the Alpha placed a warm hand on Tobio’s inner thigh. Tobio could hear Oikawa sniffing, and somewhere in the back of his hazy mind he realized Oikawa must be able to smell his slick. Part of him was happy and excited about that.

 

Oikawa was placing gentle kisses along the column of Tobio’s throat, and Tobio happily moved his head to give Oikawa more ease of access to the sensitive areas. Oikawa knew exactly where to prod and lick for it to feel good, and Tobio vaguely wondered how many Omegas he’d been with in the past. But that didn’t matter, not now. Not when Oikawa was leaving hot trails of saliva down  _ his  _ neck, scraping his teeth against  _ his  _ pulse, biting down into  _ his  _ neck.

 

Tobio gave a shout; the bite was not nearly enough to puncture the skin, but it still sent jolts of electricity shooting through Tobio. “Oh, gods.” He mumbled, and he could barely even recognize his own voice. It was breathy,  _ pleading.  _ Oikawa chuckled darkly against Tobio’s neck, soothing his tongue over the offended area. It made Tobio shiver. 

 

“Did you like that, Omega?” Oikawa’s voice was so deep, so commanding, so alluring, that Tobio couldn’t control himself; he went primal.

 

“Gods, yes. Please, Alpha, do it again.” Tobio begged, and Oikawa gave a loud, animalistic growl. With a gentle but impatient push Tobio was on his back in the cushions, Oikawa hovering over him. Oikawa was very mindful of Tobio’s stomach; he didn’t dare get too close to it. But just there, just against Tobio’s bulging stomach, he could feel the evidence of Oikawa’s arousal; and it was huge. Tobio whimpered, throwing his head back in submission, bearing his neck to his Alpha.

 

With another animalistic growl Oikawa surged forward, licking and nipping at Tobio’s scent glands, biting down, but never hard enough to break skin. It was killing Tobio; such torture could bring any Omega to their knees. Slick gushed from his hole, and Tobio had to rub his ankles together out of impatience. He arched his back as far as his stomach would allow, and Oikawa hummed in appreciation of his efforts. 

 

“There, there. That’s a good Omega. So good for your Alpha.” Oikawa murmured into his ear, nipping gently at the lobe. Slick was coating the back of Tobio’s thighs, and Oikawa just kept rubbing his hand up and down Tobio’s thigh, getting that much closer to his sopping heat each time.

 

Tobio whimpered, an instinctual, primal plea for Oikawa to take him, bite him, do something, anything. And Oikawa listened. His teeth clamped against Tobio’s skin, and Tobio moaned loudly. Still not enough pressure to break the skin, but just enough to lessen his craving.

 

“Take me, Alpha.” Tobio whimpered, and Oikawa’s hand was moving, closer, closer, almost there--

 

Oikawa jumped off of Tobio. Tobio gave a whimper, his eyes snapping open and pupils frantically searching for his Alpha. In the corner of the room is where he found Oikawa, a hand cupped over his nose, his pupils dilated. Oikawa was shaking with what Tobio could only imagine was restraint; the tent in Oikawa’s bed pants only confirmed that.

 

“I’m so sorry, Tobio.” Oikawa choked out, a hand still over his nose. “I have to go.”

 

And just like that, Oikawa left the apartment, leaving behind a very confused, and very aroused, Tobio.


	19. Chapter 19

Oikawa took a deep, calming breath, drawing in the chilly air. The nippy air, which had previously almost made him a human popsicle, now served to cool his heated skin. Oikawa laced his fingers into his hair, resting his back against the cooled wall of the complex. He waited until his breathing had returned to normal, then walked (on rather wobbly legs), to the staircase, taking the steps one at a time as to avoid any accidents. 

Oikawa realized with a blanch that in his angry dash from the apartment he had completely forgotten his phone, so now he had no way to contact Iwaizumi to come pick him up. Oikawa took a deep breath, trying his hardest to not berate himself for being so stupid. Drawing his arms around his torso Oikawa started his dreaded trek back to his apartment.

His little "problem" had seemed to solve itself, which he was grateful for. Oikawa really wouldn't be able to handle the embarrassment of walking around town with a hard on. Luckily, his little Tooru didn't quite like cold. Just like big Tooru.

It took Oikawa a little over half an hour to get back to his complex, and he stood in front of his own door for a couple minutes, just working up the courage to enter the apartment. Finally, after a deep breath, Oikawa twisted the cold knob and opened the door. Upon entering the warm apartment Oikawa released his held breath, and scanned around for Iwaizumi. When he couldn't immediately spot the male, he scrunched his eyebrows. Strange.

Oikawa fully entered the apartment and slipped the slippers off at the entryway and placed them neatly beside Iwaizumi's every day shoes, which were actually absent. Oikawa flinched; had Iwaizumi left to look for him? Oikawa fluttered to the kitchen with a heavy heart, and started when he saw a loaf of milk bread out on the table, next to a steaming mug of tea. Upon lifting the loaf, Oikawa saw a folded piece of paper.

With tentative hands Oikawa placed the milk bread down and plucked the note up. He opened it, and began reading. 

Tooru,  
I know you were angry, and I'm sorry. I know how much you like milk bread and hot tea, so I left them here for when you return. I went to the store and should be back soon, in case you find this before I get back. I love you, and I'll see you soon.  
Hajime.

Oikawa felt his eyes watering, and he couldn't help but yell.

"IWA-CHAAAAAAN!"

*********

Iwaizumi was starting to get worried. Oikawa hadn't contacted him since he left, and Iwaizumi truly doubted that Oikawa had remembered to grab his coat. One glance at the front door confirmed, one, that yes, Oikawa had indeed forgotten his coat, and two, Oikawa took of with Iwaizumi's slippers.

After about thirty minutes Iwaizumi couldn't take it. He pulled his phone and selected Oikawa's number, chewing on his lip nervously. Rather than hearing Oikawa's voice, like he really wanted, Iwaizumi heard a buzzing on the kitchen counter, and when he followed the sound he found Oikawa's phone laying on the counter. Iwaizumi sighed, and his worry peaked. His scent started to leak distress, so he took a deep breath to calm himself. After he felt fairly calm, he picked up his phone once again, this time dialing a different number.

On the third ring, Tobio answered.

"Iwaizumi-san?" 

Iwaizumi couldn't help but notice that Tobio seemed a little out of breath, but pushed it aside. He had a more urgent question.

"Is Tooru there with you?" Iwaizumi asked, his heart thundering in his chest.

"No," —Iwaizumi felt his heart drop— "but he was." Iwaizumi perked up, relief flooding him in waves. 

"He just left a couple minutes ago," Tobio explained, and Iwaizumi swore he heard a pout in Tobio's voice. Iwaizumi chuckled in relief before thanking Tobio and wishing him a good day. Tobio copied him and they hung up. Iwaizumi ran his hand through his hair as his heartbeat returned to normal. Iwaizumi glanced over at the fridge, and suddenly got an idea. Knowing Oikawa, he would still be a little angry when he got back, so Iwaizumi decided to warm up some tea and placed a mug of it, along with some milk bread, on the table with a cute note attached. He admired his handiwork for a few seconds, then decided he would go to the store; he needed to get something.

****  
The store was absolutely packed when Iwaizumi arrived, and he briefly wondered if people were doing their Christmas shopping early. It took Iwaizumi at least ten minutes to even find a parking spot, and he was quite scornful to realize that one of the only open spots was far away from the entrance. But for Tobio and Oikawa, he would brave anything, even the December cold and the enormous bustling crowds.

Iwaizumi pushed past puddles of people, earning some nasty comments from a few and even the occasional snarl. Even though the Alpha inside itched to snarl back, Iwaizumi forced himself to not lose track of his goal. He arrived at the jewelry section and froze. Iwaizumi knew he was going to get each of his mates a piece of jewelry, but which piece? 

Iwaizumi glanced through the glass at the colorful display of brightly shining jewelry and felt himself get suddenly discouraged. Oikawa was the one with an amazing sense for jewelry, not Iwaizumi. His search seemed endless, and just when he thought all hope was lost, his guardian angel appeared.

"Looking for something for a special someone?" 

Iwaizumi glanced up at the jeweler, and felt relief flood through him. "Um, yeah, I just— I'm not really sure which to choose." 

The small beta laughed and threw her hair back, giving him an understanding smile. "No worries," she said, "I got you covered. Now, what does your mate mostly like to wear?"

Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa enjoyed bracelets and rings, but he really wasn't sure what Tobio wore. When he thought back on it, he'd never even seen Tobio wear any jewelry before. The image of Tobio wearing a beautiful, sparkling ring slammed into Iwaizumi, and he smiled. 

"I know what I want now."

***  
Iwaizumi was all smiles when he arrived home, but the smile was wiped off his face as soon as he entered his apartment—and the air was knocked out of his lungs.

Iwaizumi had to grip Oikawa's elbows to keep his mate and himself from falling, and his face was assaulted in kisses. Oikawa's mouth was full of milk bread, and crumbs were smearing themselves on Iwaizumi's face. Iwaizumi fought off a smile and gently pushed at Oikawa. Oikawa fell back easily, and when Iwaizumi took a good look at him it seemed the other was fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa bawled, throwing his arms around Iwaizumi, nearly bowling him over again. Iwaizumi chuckled and wrapped his arms around Oikawa's middle as the other practically sobbed into his shoulder. "It's alright, Tooru." Iwaizumi gently soothed. Iwaizumi cast a glance at the plastic bag fasted in his hand.

Yes, everything would be alright soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the delay guys!! I'm sorry if the chapter seems a little rushed I wanted to hurry and get to you lovelies as soon as possible!! Anyway, I'd love to hear what you guys think!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience! Seriously, you guys are so amazing! I hope you enjoy this little treat my lovelies!!
> 
> AN: 700 kudos???!!?!?!?!?!?  
> OMG thank you guys so much! this story definitely isn't worth that many, but thank you all for it! Thank you for all the kudos, book marks and comments! I love you all so so so much!!!!!

Tobio’s birthday had come so soon that he barely even remembered that it  _ was  _ his birthday. It wasn’t very exciting for him; Hinata and Kenma were still in Miyagi, but were scheduled to come back to Tokyo by Christmas Eve. Tobio was convinced he was going to spend the day alone; that was, until Oikawa and Iwaizumi showed up at his apartment around eight in the morning, waking Tobio with incessant pounding on the door. 

 

Tobio heaved a yawn as he trudged to the door, calling to the two to wait just a moment. Upon opening the door, he was startled by a shout. “Happy birthday, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa called, springing at Tobio, being mindful of Tobio’s belly. Now fully awake, Tobio returned the hug that Oikawa had thrown at him. Tobio looked to Iwaizumi who gave him a sympathetic sort of smile. Tobio returned the smile, but couldn’t really relate to Iwaizumi’s sympathy; being wrapped in Oikawa’s arms felt amazing, even if Oikawa was squeezing a bit tightly.

 

Oikawa pulled away and flashed Tobio a charming grin, his hands placed on Tobio’s biceps, which he squeezed gently. Looking Oikawa in the eyes had Tobio flushing, their heated encounter from only days ago fresh on his mind. If Oikawa noticed he didn’t say anything and instead side-stepped Tobio and entered the apartment, leaving room for Iwaizumi to also embrace Tobio. The Alpha nuzzled Tobio’s cheek affectionately, a hand placed lightly on his side. “Happy birthday.” Iwaizumi murmured, his breath fanning against Tobio’s still flushed cheek. Tobio thanked him, a little breathlessly.

 

Tobio stepped back after Iwaizumi was done embracing him and allowed him entrance to the apartment. Tobio closed the door gently behind Iwaizumi and padded along behind the other male. Oikawa was flopped on the couch, hands behind his head with a silly smile on his face. Iwaizumi took a seat beside Oikawa, giving the other a playful shove. “Move it, you’re taking up the whole couch.” Oikawa gave a dramatic (and very exaggerated) gasp, throwing a hand over his chest in mock hurt. “Iwa-chan! Are you calling me fat?!” Oikawa practically screeched, causing both Iwaizumi and Tobio to flinch. 

 

Tobio watched his two mates for a moment, memorizing every movement and sound that came from the other two. With a happy sigh Tobio padded to the kitchen, looking over his shoulder. “You guys want some snacks?” He asked, receiving a very enthusiastic yes from Oikawa, and a thank you from Iwaizumi. Tobio found his face splitting into a smile, and he hummed as he rummaged through the fridge for something to make. Tobio had recently become more engaged in cooking, if only for the fact that he would eventually need to learn so he could feed his coming child. Tobio rubbed his swollen stomach as he thought of his growing child. Tobio would often feel fluttering in his stomach, which served to make him more cognizant that his child was there.Tobio didn’t hate it, but it was a little inconvenient at times. 

 

Tobio decided that he’d give cooking a break (come on, it was his birthday!) and grabbed some riceballs he had prepared as lunch the night before. He hadn’t planned on eating them this early, but since he was already up he figured he’d forego any hesitance and just dig in now. After securing three riceballs on a plate Tobio headed back to the living room, where he could now hear the other two bickering. 

 

“-Okay, but that’s totally not what happened!” Oikawa groaned.

 

“Uh, yes it is. And you know it.” Iwaizumi retorted, his arms crossed against his chest and a fake scowl in place. Tobio placed the plate down on the coffee table and sat in the chair diagonal from his two mates. He grabbed a riceball and bit into it, giving Iwaizumi a curious glance. “What happened and how?” He asked, and watched with slight satisfaction as Oikawa scrunched his nose. 

 

“First off, swallow before you talk. It’s gross.” Oikawa said, and Tobio swore he heard Iwaizumi mumble something along the lines of “you don’t always swallow before you talk,” and Tobio had to fight hard to keep a snort from escaping. 

 

“Secondly,” Oikawa started, giving Iwaizumi a glare before turning back to Tobio, his nose raised in the air. “Iwa-chan is accusing me of flirting with a cashier last night!” Iwaizumi sat upright, his hand held in accusation. “You were totally flirting with her! And you only did it to get a discount. That’s cheap.”

 

Oikawa snorted. “It’s not cheap, Iwa-chan. It’s called survival skills.”

 

Tobio sighed and shook his head, gaining Oikawa’s attention. “I’d have to agree with Iwaizumi. It is pretty cheap.” At that Oikawa scoffed and looked at Tobio in disbelief. “You’re supposed to be on my side in this!” Tobio raised a brow. “I don’t remember agreeing to that.” Iwaizumi chortled and Tobio smiled, and it wasn’t long before Oikawa was smiling too.

 

“Alright,” Oikawa started, “enough making fun of me. We need to go over our plans for today.” Tobio scrunched his nose, pulling his ankles up underneath his bum. “Plans?” He echoed, the word leaving a sour taste in his mouth. He really didn’t feel like going out today, even if it was his birthday. Really, all Tobio wanted to do was curl up and sleep. 

 

Oikawa nodded so fast Tobio was almost sure his head would pop clean off his neck. “Of course! Anything you want to do!” Tobio gave a relieved sigh. They were leaving the choice up to him. “To be honest,” Tobio was stopped by a yawn, “I kind of want to sleep.” Iwaizumi nodded in understanding, but Oikawa gave a pout.

 

“Awe, but I wanted to spoil Tobio-chan today!” He said, and Iwaizumi gave him a shove. “Yeah, with  _ my  _ money.” He retorted, and Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Tomato, tamato.” Iwaizumi stood from the couch and gave Tobio a smile. “If you’d like us to go we can. You need your rest.”

 

Before Tobio could stop himself he opened his mouth. “No! I want to sleep with you two.” It took Tobio a second to realize that what he said had two connotations, and by the way Oikawa waggled his eyebrows Tobio knew he realized it too. Tobio flushed for what seemed like the upteenth time since he woke and began sputtering. “N-not like that!” 

 

Oikawa started laughing and Iwaizumi even smiled with amusement, though his cheeks were a bit flushed as well. That only served to make Tobio’s own flush deepen. Oikawa was still doubled over when Iwaizumi regained composure. “Yeah, napping sounds nice.” He said, and Tobio thanked all the gods out there that he had Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi cast a glance at the TV. “Is there anything you’d want to watch?” Tobio gave some thought to it, then nodded. “We could watch some old volleyball matches.”

 

Oikawa finally settled down by the time Tobio snatched the disc with his favorite games on it. Iwaizumi slipped the disc in while Tobio and Oikawa pulled out the pull-out bed from the couch. Kenma and Hinata had invested in this particular couch for when Oikawa and Iwaizumi came over. The three of them would lie on the pull-out while Kenma and Hinata took the loveseat; it was a perfect arrangement, and everyone was comfortable and happy with it. This was the first time that it would be just the three of them in the apartment on the bed. Tobio’s heart fluttered with the thought, and he began to feel slightly nervous.

 

After the bed had been arranged Oikawa flopped back on it, giving a huge sigh. “So much work!” He groaned, and Tobio rolled his eyes. It took them a minute at most to get the bed out; was Oikawa that much of a baby? Iwaizumi gave a voice to Tobio’s thoughts. “Stop being such a baby, Tooru,” Iwaizumi prodded Oikawa’s side. “And move over.” Oikawa gave a huge groan and dramatically flopped over only a few centimeters, earning a warning glare from Iwaizumi. One look had Oikawa scampering over further. 

 

“I’ll go get some pillows and blankets.” He informed as he waddled to the hall closet. Tobio grabbed the softest looking pillows and the warmest looking blankets (though with two Alphas he doubted he’d need thick blankets, so he put them back and settled with thinner ones), then returned to the living room. Tobio dumped the pile of blankets and pillows on Oikawa, earning a shriek from the male. Iwaizumi chuckled and started grabbing the pillows, putting them in a comfortable arrangement. After the blankets and pillows had been arranged in a way that satisfied Iwaizumi Tobio sat on Oikawa’s right, readying himself to lie down when Oikawa cleared his throat. Tobio gave him a look, and Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Lay in the middle! Otherwise Iwa-chan will accuse me of hogging you.” Iwaizumi blushed but didn’t deny the accusation.

 

Tobio gave a smile and slipped off the bed, maneuvering to the middle. After Tobio was completely settled and comfortable Iwaizumi joined Oikawa and him on the bed, throwing his arm over Tobio’s middle. Tobio was much more comfortable when he was on his side, and it gave Iwaizumi a better cuddling advantage. Oikawa was also turned on his side, he face mere inches from Tobio’s own. Oikawa gave Tobio a bright smile, and the thought of kissing that smile right off Oikawa’s face fluttered into his mind. He flushed and hoped that Oikawa wouldn’t notice. 

 

“Oh!” Oikawa exclaimed, startling both Tobio and Iwaizumi. “We need drinks!” Oikawa threw a charming smile to Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan, would you be a dear and fetch some?” Tobio could practically  _ feel  _ the eyeroll from Iwaizumi, but the bed dipped, indicating that Iwaizumi had gotten up. Tobio watched as Iwaizumi walked to the kitchen, then looked to Oikawa, who looked slightly bashful.

 

“Um, Tobio, about the other night,” Oikawa started, swallowing. “I-I didn’t mean to run out like that. It’s just- I didn’t want to lose control.” Tobio tilted his head, not sure exactly  _ what  _ Oikawa was getting to. “I’m sorry.” Oikawa said, and Tobio blinked. What was he even apologizing for? “It’s not that I didn’t want you, I did”-- at this both Tobio and Oikawa flushed-- “I just didn’t want it to be like that- and without Iwa-chan-” Before Oikawa could start rambling even more, Tobio leaned forward and silenced Oikawa with a kiss. They lingered that way for a few seconds before Tobio pulled away, bringing his hand up to push a few strands of hair out of Oikawa’s face. “It’s okay, Oikawa-san.” He said with a smile. Oikawa grabbed his wrist gently and nuzzled into Tobio’s palm. 

 

The clearing of a throat startled both of them, and they turned to find Iwaizumi leaning against the doorframe of the living room, a soft smile on his face. In his arms he held three sodas, two colas for Tobio and him and one vanilla soft drink for Oikawa. “Am I interrupting?” Iwaizumi asked, and Tobio shook his head fiercely whereas Oikawa only pouted and said “yes.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at Oikawa’s childishness and handed him his drink, then handed one to Tobio, who took it gratefully. They finished their drinks while only half paying attention to the disc that was playing. After they finished their drinks Iwaizumi offered to throw the cans away, and after he returned from that they finally settled down. 

 

Tobio lay on his side, his head resting against Oikawa’s arm. Iwaizumi was behind Tobio, pressed comfortably against his back, an arm thrown around his thighs. Tobio was pressed close to Oikawa, who also had an arm on his thighs under Iwaizumi’s. The scents of cedar wood and fresh apples wrapped Tobio in a blanket of comfort and security, and Tobio had to resist the urge to purr in content. He felt so  _ safe _ , so… loved. Iwaizumi moved his arm so he could gently rub his fingers along Tobio’s arm in a comforting manner, and when Oikawa began pampering him with forehead kisses and nuzzles Tobio couldn’t stop himself from purring. In response he felt Oikawa’s chest vibrate as the male also started purring. Within minutes of the two of them purring Iwaizumi joined in, his purr deep and rumbling.

 

Tobio’s head was a haze of comfort and security. The warmth of the bodies on either side of him, the scent of both of his Alphas so close, the  _ purring _ , it made Tobio’s chest ache and flutter. His chest was filled with warmth as he nuzzled Oikawa too, as Iwaizumi stroked his fingers through Tobio’s locks. This feeling was one Tobio hadn’t felt in a long time. One that Tobio couldn’t place directly, but one that his instincts were telling him was true. And when Oikawa pressed his lips against Tobio’s, and the wet warmth of Iwaizumi’s lips met the sensitive skin of his neck, he had a moment of clarity. Tobio realized what was going on. He was  _ in love _ . 

 

Tobio nearly stopped breathing at the revelation, and his heart was racing. But Tobio wasn’t fearful. He was happy, he was excited, elated even. His purring crescendoed to a loud rumble, one that rivaled the two Alphas’. 

 

“I love you.” Tobio sighed out against Oikawa’s lips, and the all the purring ceased. Time stopped, and it was quiet aside from the hum of the TV. Tobio felt his throat go dry and his chest began to ache for an entirely different reason. Was it too soon? Had Tobio ruined everything?

 

“I love you too.” Iwaizumi was the first to break the silence, and the sincerity in his voice made Tobio’s lip tremble. Iwaizumi’s voice seemed to snap Oikawa out of his daze, and he gave Tobio a look of such adoration that it made Tobio nearly tremble. “And I love you, too.” he murmured, once again pressing his lips against Tobio’s. 

 

After the admittance everything flowed naturally. They laughed, cuddles, scented, and said many, many “I love you”s. Tobio’s birthday had been absolutely amazing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <33333


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: some violence

Just as Hinata had told Tobio he would, the Omega and his mate returned home on Christmas Eve, both in high spirits. Hinata had a healthy glow to his skin, and his stomach was just now starting to pronounce itself. Hinata recounted their whole trip over dinner that night.

“The bus was packed!” Hinata exclaimed, and Kenma offered a nod in agreement. “There were so many scents and some of it was so gross!” Hinata scrunched his nose, and Tobio could only feel sympathy for him. Ever since Tobio was around eleven weeks his sense of smell had skyrocketed, and everything became much more prominent to him- even the gross things, such as guacamole (which usually sent him into a fit of gags).

“Mom and Dad were really happy to see me. Mom kept giving me tips on a healthy pregnancy…” Tobio felt a pang in his chest. Part of him ached. His mom still had no idea that Tobio was pregnant and he was already halfway through his pregnancy. Tobio had a suspicion of what his mother’s reaction would be, and suspicion alone kept him from informing her. But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt him to keep it away. At a time like this, it would really help Tobio to have a mother that he could talk with, who would give him advice and reassure him when he needed it. But Tobio knew that would never happen.

Tobio’s mother is an Alpha, who had been wed to another Alpha by her own parents. In their village, it was very common practice. With two Alpha procreating, there was no way the offspring would be anything other than Alpha; at least, that was the idea behind the practice of wedding two Alphas. Back then, scientists had not discovered the vital knowledge they know now: that it was unlikely for an Alpha to bear an Alpha pup.

Alpha-Omega pairs had a much higher rate of producing Alphas (the size of Tobio’s stomach had him very certain that his pup would be Alpha). His parents lacked this knowledge, and when Tobio presented as an Omega his father filed a divorce against his mother. His father thought it better to divorce her and find an Omega to mate with, so that his next offspring would hopefully be an Alpha. This had ripped both Tobio and his mother apart, figuratively and literally. Tobio’s mother blamed him for the divorce; in fact, after his father had left, she blamed him for anything that went wrong: the car messing up, dinner burning, losing her job, being demoted, etcetera. Somewhere along the years Tobio had started believing it himself.

“And then we met Daichi!” 

That snapped Tobio out of his reverie, and he turned widened eyes to Hinata. “You met Daichi-san?” He asked, and Hinata nodded excitedly. 

“Suga-san was there, too!” Tobio felt a pang in his heart. He hadn’t seen his senpais in a long time, and he missed them. He even missed Noya-san and Tanaka-san (which at one point Tobio thought would be impossible for him). 

“I got to talking to Suga-san.” Hinata said, pausing to slurp some of his noodles. “And he asked me if I was going to have a baby shower. Suga-san is expecting too, did you know?” Hinata asked excitedly, but he started talking again before Tobio could answer, “He said he’s seven months along! He’s so big! Bigger than you! Anyway, I told him that I was having one on Christmas, so he and Daichi-san will be here tomorrow. Oh, and I invited Tsukishima and his mates. Of course, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are welcome to come too!” 

It took a moment for Tobio to fully process exactly what Hinata had just said, but when he did his face lit up and he felt his heart soar. He would be able to see his old teammates! But then it hit him. “Will it only be Daichi-san and Suga-san?” Hinata shrugged whilst slurping noodles, swallowed, then answered. “I’m not sure. Daichi-san said he would text me if he was able to get anyone to come.”

“Wait, if Tsukishima and his mates are coming, and Daichi-san and Suga-san are coming, as well as Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san…” Tobio began. Tobio, Hinata, Kenma and Iwaizumi and Oikawa already made five, and with Tsukishima and his mates coming over, that would make nine, with the added two from Miyagi- there would be eleven people.

“Where are we going to hold the baby shower?”

Hinata looked at him as if he was crazy. 

“Here, of course!” Then Hinata went back to slurping his noodled, apparently ignorant to the problem they would eventually have on hand. Tobio glanced at Kenma, and the look on the Beta’s face told him that he was thinking the same thing Tobio was, but was keeping silent for the sake of Hinata.

There was going to be eleven people in one small apartment. Five of them would be Alphas. Oh, Tobio was getting a headache already.

\-----------

“Chibi-chan invited us to his baby shower?” Oikawa asked, pausing his ministrations on Tobio’s hair. Tobio nodded, chewing on the end of his pin, his brows furrowed. He had come over to Iwaizumi’s and Oikawa’s apartment to work on some of the schoolwork he had been assigned over Christmas break. Hinata and Kenma were busy with the last minute decorations and plans of the baby shower, and it was much too noisy for Tobio to concentrate there. Tsukishima had arrived a few minutes before Tobio had left, so he didn’t feel bad about leaving since Tsukishima could help with the decorations and such. 

“It’s today, right?” Iwaizumi asked, typing at his computer. Apparently he was serious about going into the medical field, and was currently working on a resume to submit to a local hospital. Tobio really hoped he’d get the job. 

“Yeah, it’ll start at two. Hinata wants to give Daichi-san and Suga-san a chance to catch the late afternoon train back to Miyagi.” From behind him, Oikawa hummed and placed his head on Tobio’s shoulder, nuzzling into his cheek. Tobio’s heart began to race slightly. No matter how much time he spent with the two, a simple touch from either one would still send his heart into frenzied palpitations and make his stomach alight with butterflies.

“It’s 11:17 now.” Iwaizumi noted, still typing away. Oikawa huffed and rubbed his nose along Tobio’s neck. Tobio really hoped the Alpha couldn’t feel the way his breath hitched. 

“Chibi-chan is going to reveal the gender right? I've been curious ever since you told us about the baby shower! It's so cool that he's doing it on Christmas, too. Speaking of which, where's my Christmas present Iwa-chan?” Tobio chuckled at Oikawa's childishness, and answered the first question he had asked. “Yes, Hinata is going to reveal the gender. Before that, we'll be passing out Christmas gifts and then we'll move on to the gifts for the baby shower, and after all that he'll do the gender reveal.”

Oikawa clapped his hands together excitedly. “I can't wait! Maybe I should get ready now. I need to make sure I look good!” With that, Oikawa darted out of the room, and from his seat in the kitchen he could hear Oikawa fumbling with clothes and opening and shutting drawers. Tobio could practically hear the eye roll in Iwaizumi's voice when he spoke. “It'll take him an hour just to do his hair.” 

Tobio smiled and refocused his attention on his homework. The only sounds were that of Iwaizumi's keyboard and the scratching of Tobio's pencil. Tobio felt strangely relaxed, and even at peace. He felt at home. This surprised him; the only two places he ever felt at home was at Akihiko's and Hinata's. Tobio supposed it just went to show how comfortable Iwaizumi and Oikawa made him. About fifteen minutes had passed when Oikawa came back into the kitchen, a pout on his lips. 

“I can't choose between the maroon or the teal.” Oikawa said, holding up two dress shirts. Tobio cast a look at both and narrowed his eyes, picturing Oikawa in both of them. When he had made his decision he said, “Go with the teal. Teal has always looked good on you.” Then turned back to his homework, unaware of how Oikawa's jaw slackened and his eyes widened. Oikawa shot a glance at Iwaizumi, who nodded in agreement with Tobio. Oikawa decided the argument was settled and padded to the bathroom to put on the teal shirt. 

Oikawa came back out a few minutes later, clad in the teal shirt, some dark skinny jeans, and checkered Converse. Tobio glanced over him and felt his cheeks flush. Oikawa looked really good. He swallowed and tried to focus his attention elsewhere, but he had already completed his homework some time ago, and had nothing else to do. It seemed Iwaizumi had finished his resume as well because he shut down his laptop and exited his chair. Tobio decided to put his homework away. 

While in the process of packing up his homework he watched as Oikawa opened the fridge, bending over slightly to search more thoroughly. Tobio had to swallow and repeat, don't look at his butt, don't look at his butt. Oikawa gave a triumphant sound as he pulled out what he was looking for; one look had Tobio recognizing it as milk bread. Of course, it was one of Oikawa's favorite foods.

Oikawa grabbed a plate and set it on the counter. “I'm gonna go get dressed.” Iwaizumi called from the hallway. Tobio watched as Oikawa hummed and meticulously cut the milk bread into slices, setting them on the plate. After he had five slices he rolled the bread back up and put it in the fridge, then picked up the plate and sat at the table. Tobio averted his eyes. It would be weird to watch someone eat, wouldn't it? 

“Want some?” Oikawa's voice startled Tobio, and he had begun to decline the offer, but his stomach interrupted him with a loud rumble. Oikawa laughed and Tobio's face flushed. Tobio nodded and reached over to grab a slice, but flinched back when Oikawa lightly smacked his hand.

“Ah, ah.” Oikawa said, and Tobio gave him a confused look as he rubbed his hand. Oikawa held a finger up and then grabbed a slice of the milk bread, tearing off a chunk in his fingers. He lifted the chunk to Tobio's mouth, and that's when it hit Tobio. 

Oikawa wanted to feed him. 

Tobio flushed and swallowed and took a moment to gain composure, then opened his mouth. Oikawa smiled at the obedience, and popped the piece of milk bread in Tobio's mouth. A burst of sweetness coated his tongue, and Tobio hummed in satisfaction. He didn't notice the way Oikawa's eyes lidded slightly.

Iwaizumi entered the room ruffling his hair with a towel, and Oikawa snapped his attention to him. “Ah, you finally took a shower, Iwa-chan! You were starting to smell—”

That earned Oikawa a towel to the face, and the other laughed as he peeled the cloth away. “I was only joking, Iwa-chan!” The two started bickering back and forth, but Tobio wasn't paying any mind to that. He was far too focused on Iwaizumi. On the black sleeveless shirt Iwaizumi donned, and the way it lined his muscles and made his broad shoulders more prominent. On the way the tips of Iwaizumi's hair shed droplets of water on his shoulders, which eventually rolled down his swollen biceps. Tobio swallowed thickly, a tingling heat building in his lower stomach. The image of Iwaizumi ripping an Alpha away from Tobio haunted the forefront of his mind and Tobio had to shift in his seat to keep from getting excited. 

Iwaizumi joined them at the table, and Tobio tried his best to not trace the lines of his muscles with his eyes. Iwaizumi snatched a piece of milk bread from Oikawa's plate, earning an indiginant sqwuak from the Alpha. “That was mine!” Oikawa said, and Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders. Those broad, strong shoulders. Tobio once again felt a heat coil in his lower stomach, and willed it away. The last thing he needed was to start dripping slick here, right before his best friend's baby shower. So Tobio pushed any and all indecent thoughts from his mind, and instead cleared his throat.

“Should we stop by the store before we go to the shower? I need to pick up some gifts for Hinata.” Tobio's statement caused Oikawa to gasp and he slapped a hand to his forehead. “Of course! We need to get some gifts!” 

After that Oikawa began ushering Iwaizumi to finish the milk bread, much to the other Alpha's obvious annoyance. Within a few minutes, all three of them were packed and ready to head out. Tobio tossed his book bag into the back seat and pulled his phone out, informing Hinata that they would be there in about an hour.

\------------

The store was extremely packed when they got there, and Iwaizumi suggested that they split up. Iwaizumi and Tobio went to the baby section to get some gifts for the baby shower, and Tobio suggested that Oikawa head to the tech center to pick up a game that Tobio knew Kenma had wanted. They agreed that they would get Kenma and Hinata a gift a piece, and it would be from all three of them. Tobio already knew what he was going to get Hinata; a small bracelet with a volleyball charm on it.

As Tobio was scanning the onesies and flitting through them, Iwaizumi informed him that he needed to use the restroom. Tobio nodded, and before Iwaizumi walked away he grabbed Tobio around the waist and pulled him close, rubbing his nose along Tobio's neck and cheek. Tobio flushed. Iwaizumi was scenting him. After Iwaizumi was content that Tobio was saturated enough, he padded off to the restroom.

Tobio was again focused on the onesies, willing his flush to go down. He plucked a pale yellow onesie from the shelf and turned it over in his hands. It had little pink polkadots on it and in bubbly lettering said “Mommy's little miracle.” Tobio smiled and his heart warmed. It was perfect. He placed the onesie inside the basket on his arm and wadded further down the aisle, a hand on his stomach.

As Tobio scanned through the various bibs and pacifiers they had on display, he became alerted of a presence beside him. He smiled. “That was quick, Iwaizumi-san—” But when he turned, he was not met with Iwaizumi, but someone much, much worse.

“Akihiko.” Tobio gasped, and the other gave him a crooked smile. Tobio noticed Akihiko's eyes shift to his stomach, and the action had Tobio placing his other hand on his stomach and stepping away, curling in slightly.

Akihiko noticed this and sighed. “Tobio, I'm not here to hurt you.” Tobio snorted, a slight snarl in his voice. “It's a little late for that, don't you think?” Akihiko blanched at the hateful tone in Tobio's voice, but kept his calm.

“I was wondering how you were doing.” Akihiko said, and Tobio inwardly scoffed. “I'm doing fine. My Alphas are taking good care of me.” Tobio said, and he swore he saw Akihiko bristle at that. It gave him a sense of satisfaction. 

“That's good.” Akihiko's lips were pursed, his voice tight. “How is, uh, the baby?” He asked, and this time Tobio blanched. “He's doing just fine.” Tobio said, and Akihiko's eyes widened slightly before he smiled.

“It's a boy, huh?” Akihiko asked, and Tobio opened his mouth to retort, but it wasn't his voice that came out.

“Yeah, a boy that will never see you.” 

Akihiko turned around, and Tobio smiled in relief when he saw Iwaizumi at the end of the aisle. “Iwaizumi-san!” Tobio said in relief, but became slightly rigid when Iwaizumi walked to him. Iwaizumi was tense, and there was growl deep in his throat as he stood beside Tobio, an arm snaking around his waist and pulling him protectively into his side. 

Akihiko and Iwaizumi had a minute long staredown, both Alphas tense and unrelenting. Finally, Iwaizumi gave a sigh and pulled Tobio along, passing Akihiko.

Tobio gave a gasp when he's elbow was grabbed roughly and he was pulled back slightly. “Tobio—” 

Akihiko was never able to finish his sentence as Iwaizumi reeled back and threw a punch, hitting Akihiko square in the jaw. Tobio watched in horror and slight amazement as Iwaizumi threw another punch, this one landing on Akihiko's nose with a sickening crunch.

“Don't you fucking touch him.” Iwaizumi growled, and Tobio felt his legs and arms tingle. “Don't even think about talking to him either. Just stay away.” Tobio wasn't able to see Akihiko's reaction, because Iwaizumi grabbed his wrist and pulled him along, away from Akihiko.

When they were a safe distance from Akihiko, Iwaizumi stopped. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. Then, he turned to Tobio and gave him a small, apologetic smile. 

“I'm sorry you had to see that.” Iwaizumi started, his hands falling to his sides. “I lost control, and I really shouldn't have. I'm really sorry—”

Before Iwaizumi could berate himself any further, Tobio stepped forward and grasped Iwaizumi's hand, leaning in to give the Alpha a kiss. Electric bolts shot through his body the moment their lips touched, and it killed Tobio to pull away. But he had to thank Iwaizumi.

“Don't be sorry.” Tobio sighed, “Akihiko really had it coming to him. Thank you.” Tobio gave Iwaizumi a smile, and Iwaizumi smiled back. Iwaizumi grabbed Tobio by the arm and gently pulled him to him, leaning in and connecting their lips in another electrifying kiss. Tobio felt himself becoming weightless.

Tobio really hoped the rest of his day would be just as wonderful as this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed!!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for my absence! I've been having some things going on. I hope this chapter makes up for it!!

Tobio and Iwaizumi walked through the store, hand in hand, until they met up with Oikawa, who was holding quite a few sweets with a beaming smile. 

"No," Iwaizumi stated, pointing back to the candy isle, silently telling Oikawa to put them back. Oikawa pouted, giving Iwaizumi a half-hearted glare. Tobio couldn't stop the giggle that escaped his lips, and his chest tightened with adoration. He missed the adoring smiles both Alphas sent his way. 

Oikawa did as Iwaizumi said, and when the brunette returned they made their way to the check-outs. They didn't have very much in terms of groceries, so all together they only had four bags, all of which were fairly light (but neither Alpha would let Tobio carry even one). The action had warmth blossoming in Tobio's chest. Tobio waddled to the car and slipped into the backseat as Iwaizumi and Oikawa placed the groceries in the trunk. 

Tobio placed a hand on his rounded stomach, rubbing gently with a soft smile. As if his baby could feel Tobio's touch, it gave a small kick against his hand. Tobio's smile widened, and he couldn't help the purr that bubbled in his throat. Was his pup able to feel his purring? Tobio sure hoped so; he wanted the little one to know that he was already loved. 

After the groceries had been neatly put away, Oikawa and Iwaizumi joined him in the car, Iwaizumi quick to take the driver's seat. Oikawa pouted, but didn't complain, and instead turned back to look at Tobio. "Ne, Tobio, what'd'ya get Chibi-chan?" Tobio rolled his eyes. He supposed it would be difficult to get Oikawa to call Hinata anything other than 'Chibi-chan', but in a way the nickname was endearing. "I got a baby shirt. I assume you guys picked up diapers and stuff?" At the way Oikawa beamed, Tobio knew he was right.

"Of course I did!" Oikawa said, suddenly holding up three fingers. "I got three different kinds, because I wasn't sure which one would be the best. I got the smallest ones though. If the baby takes after Chibi-chan, I wouldn't be surprised if even the smallest size didn't fit—" Oikawa's sentence was abruptly cut off with a yelp as Iwaizumi's hand came down hard on the back of his head. Iwaizumi barked at him to face forward in his seat before he got the other a ticket. Tobio smiled. Their bickering was really growing on him. 

Tobio gazed out of the window as the scenery passed, buildings decorated in lights and wreaths as snow covered the ground in a light dusting. Tobio loved the snow. It was bright and innocent, cold yet soft. It knew no enemies, it was simply neutral. Tobio loved hearing it crunch under his feet as a kid, and would often stomp around in it until his mother yelled at him to come inside lest he get hypothermia. 

His hand was still absently rubbing at his stomach when the car came to a slow stop, Tobio's apartment building looking ahead of them. It startled Tobio. Had they really gotten there so fast? Tobio unbuckled his seatbelt with a little difficulty (having to maneuver around a twenty-two week belly was not the easiest thing to do), and when he was finally free of the restraints he opened the door, stepping out into the chilly air. Tobio pulled his jacket tighter around him in response. 

With Oikawa and Iwaizumi tailing him Tobio took slow steps to the building, childish happiness bubbling in his chest at the sound of the snow crunching beneath his feet. Who cared if he was twenty, the sound was amazing! Iwaizumi slipped a warm arm around Tobio's middle, his nose coming up to nuzzle into Tobio's hair. Tobio preened at the contact, and a happy purr rumbled in his throat. 

"Hey!" Oikawa exclaimed, wrapping two arms around both Tobio and Iwaizumi. "Lemme in!" The embrace caused the three to walk much slower, awkwardly shuffling their feet and narrowly avoiding slipping on ice. Laughter bubbled from Tobio's throat at the thought of how ridiculous they must look, but really Tobio couldn't find it in his mind to care. He was wrapped up in his Alphas' embraces, and he couldn't be happier with the arrangement. 

With quite a bit of difficulty they made it up the concrete stairs and stood in front of Tobio's shared apartment. From inside, voices and laughter could be heard. It was clear there were many people inside the small apartment, and the thought made Tobio's stomach churn nervously. Instinctively Tobio placed and arm around his stomach as his other hand fumbled with his keys. Nerves and the nipping cold made Tobio's hands tremble, so Iwaizumi took the keys from him and unlocked the door with ease. Tobio smiled graciously at him. 

Tobio steeled himself, but wasn't prepared for the onslaught of scents; a giant mist of Alpha, Beta and Omega (the Omega scent was practically drowned within the other two scents). Tobio slapped a hand to his nose, and Iwaizumi tightened his grip around Tobio's waist as they passed the threshold into the apartment. Tobio relaxed exponentially when Kenma appeared in front of them. 

"We're putting the gifts under the tree. Where's yours?" Kenma asked, and the simple question made Tobio realize they had completely forgotten to grab the bags from the trunk. "I'll get them." Oikawa offered, prancing out of the door and closing it behind him. Kenma shrugged and motioned for the other two to follow him inside. Tobio took a deep breath and followed closely to Kenma.

Though the smells were quite pungent, there weren't as many people as Tobio originally thought. Hinata was propped on the couch, his mother and little sister tucked close beside him. In the kitchenette stood Tsukishima, Akaashi beside him as they read a box (Tobio realized it was a cake box), and the counter was littered with different ingredients. So they were in charge of making the cake. By the tree in the far corner stood Kuroo and Bokuto, whom seemed deeply engrossed in a debate. But other than that, there was no one else. But even the small amount of people made the apartment crowded.

Tobio migrated to the kitchen where the sweet smell of vanilla cake was permeating the air. It seemed as though the cake had already been put in the oven, and Akaashi and Tsukshima were debating on which icing to use. When Tobio came into their line of sight, Tsukishima was quick to ask his opinion. 

"Lemon or vanilla icing?" 

Tobio scrunched his nose in thought, mentally imagining what each icing would taste like on the cake. Finally he settled on lemon. Akaashi sent a small triumphant smirk to Tsukishima. "Told you," he said, the words rolling off his tongue in a teasing lilt. "People prefer things that are salty or sour." At this, Tsukshima rolled his eyes, but his smile betrayed his feigned annoyance. Tobio noticed the way Akaashi's eyes softened when trained on the other omega, and he felt his heart swell in happiness for his friend. He risked a glance at Bokuto and Kuroo, who were still fiercely debating. Did that mean that those two were with Tsukishima as well...?

Tobio was knocked from his train of thought when a small body barrelled into his back. Wrapped around his swollen stomach was little arms, and a girlish giggle from behind let him know who it was. Tobio smiled. "Hey, Natsu." He said, reaching a hand back to ruffle her hair, which was just as red and crazy as her brother's. 

The twelve year old skipped to stand in front of Tobio, a wide smile on her lips. "Tobio-nii!" She said, excitedly. "I missed you!" Tobio smiled fondly at the little girl. She had changed a lot. Her hair was longer, but still just as red and untamed as it was five years ago. She was taller now, reaching just below Tobio's chest. He could also smell a distinct scent on her; in his time away she had presented as an Alpha. It didn't surprise him, she certainly had the temperament of one. "I missed you too, squirt." Tobio said, pulling the little Alpha in close. Over the course of his time at Karasuno, he had stayed in the Hinata household many a night. Mainly it was to get away from his mother, who never seemed to agree with him and only judged him for the things he did. Tobio grew closer to Hinata's family than his own, and Hinata's mother was more of a parent to him than his own mother. 

As if summoned by thought alone Mrs. Hinata waddled up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was a short, stocky woman, and Tobio had to lean down to return the embrace. "It's so lovely to see you again, Tobio." She said, her calming, mothering Omega scent wrapping him in a blanket of security.

She pulled back and grabbed his biceps, looking down at his stomach. "Look at how big you've gotten! My, you're bound to pop soon!" She exclaimed, an excited gleam in her eyes. Tobio chuckled. "I'm only twenty-two weeks, Hinata-san." He explained, and the older woman simply waved it off. "Time will pass before you know it." She said. Suddenly, she sniffed the air, and the glint of her eye warned Tobio that he was about to endure some teasing. "And I smell Alpha on you. Tell, who's the lucky guy?" 

Just at that moment the door burst open and Oikawa stumbled in, snow caking his coat and shoulders. The bags, bow carrying wrapped presents, lined his right arm and briefly Tobio wondered how the hell Oikawa managed to wrap all the gifts so perfectly in only five minutes time. He shrugged it off; this was Oikawa they were talking about. 

Mrs. Hinata gasped. "Is that him?" She asked in a hushed whisper, "my, he's handsome!" Tobio didn't have to answer her, because when Oikawa spotted him he positively beamed. "Tobio-chan!" He said, his face flushed. Oikawa set the bags down in the hallway, leaving a disgruntled Kenma to pick them up and carry them to the tree. Oikawa shrugged his soaked jacket off and waltzed to Tobio, his arms circling him fully. 

"I missed you!" Oikawa whined, and Tobio rolled his eyes playfully. "You were gone five minutes, Oikawa-san." Tobio reminded the Alpha, but said Alpha only shrugged in response. "I still missed you." It was then that he caught sight of Mrs. Hinata and Natsu, and he beamed a charming smile at them.

"Hello, there! You must be Chibi— eh, um, Sho-chan's family!" Mrs. Hinata gave Oikawa a motherly smile. "Yes," she said, "I'm Hinata Himiko and this is my daughter, Hinata Natsu." Oikawa turned his attention to Natsu and said hello, only to have the small Alpha squeak and prance off towards the sitting area, her cheeks aflame.

Oikawa was confused. "Did I do something?" He asked slowly, his eyes slowly turning away from the retreating Natsu to Mrs. Hinata, who giggled. "No, I would imagine that Natsu probably thinks your cute." Mrs. Hinata said, and Oikawa's lips formed an 'o' shape as the realization hit him. He gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his head. Tobio found it endearing.

—................—

It was now around three thirty, and the baby shower was in full swing; though at this point it felt more like a party than a baby shower. Kuroo had slipped in some wine to the apartment, and when offered a glass Tobio immediately refused. He wasn't going to put his pup in danger. 

"Aw, c'mon, my mom got drunk all the time when she was pregnant with me!" Kuroo said, a slight flush on his cheeks.

"That explains a lot." Came Tsukishima's calm retort from the couch. Kuroo glowered for a second, but his bright smile was back in place in an instant. 

"Trust me, it'll be fine!" Tobio scrunched his nose. "No, thank you. I'd really rather not risk it." Tobio said, pushing the offered glass away. 

Kuroo shrugged. "Well, if you insist." He mumbled, then smiled brightly. "Yo, Bokuto! You wanna come sip this wine outta my belly button?" From the affirmative chirp that came from the two toned man, that shit was gonna happen. 

"No," Tsukishima deadpanned. "That type of thing is for bars. This is a baby shower. No body shots." At that both Alphas hunkered down in defeat then slinked off to the kitchen where Akaashi was icing the cake with the help of Mrs. Hinata. Tobio felt the couch sink down beside him, and he turned to see Iwaizumi smiling at him. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Tobio looked around at the guests, and smiled, nodding. 

"Yeah, I really am." Iwaizumi nuzzled into Tobio's hair, whispering, "I'm glad." Tobio couldn't help but shiver from the way the Alpha's breath tickled his ear. Iwaizumi must have noticed the shiver as he scooted even closer to Tobio, giving off little croons and purrs. Tobio felt his eyes lid, then slip shut as he reciprocated the attention focused on him. Happy purrs slipped from his throat, and he felt his body relaxing as Alpha pheromones permeated the air. 

The sudden appearance of Kuroo in front of them made them quickly part, Tobio's heart racing and his face flushed from being caught in such an intimate act. But, Kuroo wasn't even paying attention to that. Instead, his focus was on Iwaizumi's exposed biceps, and he seemed to be deep in thought. Iwaizumi seemed a little uncomfortable at Kuroo's gaze, and cleared his throat to speak, but lost all ability to when Kuroo reached out and squeezed his bicep.

"Hey!" Oikawa yelled from the other side of the room, rushing over and smacking Kuroo's hand away in about .5 seconds. "My biceps!" Oikawa growled, using his foot to nudge away the crouching Kuroo. Kuroo was done with his observation though, and straightened to his full height. He smirked down at Iwaizumi. 

"You've got some good arms on you." Kuroo said, his eyes lazily lidded, hands stuffed in the pockets of his sweats. "How 'bout an arm wrestle?" Kuroo offered, and Iwaizumi raised a brow.

"With you?" He questioned, and Kuroo shook his head. "Nah, I'd lose. I meant with him." Kuroo jabbed his thumb to the right, and when the other three followed his finger they caught sight of Bokuto, who was laughing and chatting with Hinata and Tsukishima.

Tobio felt his eyes widen when he glanced at Bokuto's biceps. They were huge. Tobio flicked his gaze to Iwaizumi who was sizing Bokuto up with narrowed eyes. Finally, he gave a solemn nod. "Alright." He said, and Kuroo's smirk widened. "Great!" He clapped his hands together, then called for Bokuto.

Said man bounded over to Kuroo, his owl like eyes wide and observing. "What's up, bro?" He asked, glancing at Tobio and the other two curiously. "Would you be up for an arm wrestle?" Bokuto's eyes seemed to light up, and he gave fast nods. "With who?" He asked, and Kuroo smirked before pointing towards Iwaizumi. "Him."

Bokuto turned curious eyes towards Iwaizumi, then a wide smile split his face. "Awesome! You'll definitely be more of a challenge than Kuroo!" Kuroo's face seemed to darken at this, but he brushed it off. 

"Yo, arm wrestling match! Make room!" Kuroo yelled, and around the apartment there was excited yips and yells. With some effort the coffee table was cleared and Iwaizumi sat across from Bokuto with his elbow on the table. Bokuto mirrored his stance. 

Hinata was acting as referee. "Hands together. On your mark...get set... Go!" At Hinata's final yell the two began to arm wrestle. They were both fairly matched. Both were already sweating.

"Damn, you're pretty strong." Bokuto said, his face red. Iwaizumi gave an exhausted chuckle. "You aren't too bad yourself, Superman." He retorted, and a smile grew across Bokuto's face. It took roughly three minutes before Bokuto was finally able to slam Iwaizumi's hand against the table, and the room erupted in cheers. The cheers were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Tobio offered, and waddled out of the main sitting room down the hallway to the door. He pulled it open to reveal a smiling Daichi beside a flushed Suga. 

"Suga-san! Daichi-san!" Tobio said, a happy smile splitting his face. The two returned the smile in full. 

"We're really happy to see you, Kageyama, but could you let us in? It's kinda cold out here." Suga said, and Tobio started. "Oh yes, of course!" He stepped aside and the other two made their way in, Suga having a little difficulty with his rounded belly. 

"Hey, Daichi-san and Suga-san are here!" Tobio yelled into the apartment, and he heard Hinata padding as fast as he could to the entrance. "Hey!" He yelled excitedly, and Daichi and Suga returned his greetings. 

"Now we can open presents!" Hinata exclaimed, clapping his hands wildly.

—.......— 

In total Hinata had received a dozen boxes of diapers, multiple bags of wipes, some baby powder, lotion, bibs, onesies, and other articles of baby clothing. When he opened Tobio's box, which had the onesie he picked out, Hinata beamed at him. "I love it!" He exclaimed and Tobio smiled back.

After all the baby shower presents were opened, they went on to the Christmas presents. Kenma receive quite a few new games and the newest DS model, as well as some hair care products and some new dye (courtesy of Kuroo). Tobio received maternity clothing, which he appreciated greatly. After the last present was opened (the newest book series that Tsukishima wanted, as well as pair of brand new headphones), Hinata announced that they would do the gender reveal. 

Hinata decided he would do a balloon pop as his reveal. The room was completely silent as Kenma aimed a small dart gun at the balloon and fired. A loud pop resounded inside the apartment, before sprinkles fell from the balloon— blue and pink. 

"We're having twins!" Hinata exclaimed. "The doctors said there was a boy and a girl." The whole room broke into cheers, and Hinata's mother threw her arms around him, happy tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so haply for you, baby!" She exclaimed, and Tobio felt the familiar pang in his chest. 

Tobio's attention was drawn from the scene when he was nudged by Oikawa who motioned for him to lean closer. "Iwa-chan wants us to go to the park." Tobio nodded, and after taking his turn on congratulating and nuzzling Hinata he slipped his discarded jacket on and followed Oikawa. Outside Iwaizumi was already waiting for them, a small smile on his face and cheeks flushed. 

They took careful steps to the car; even though the park was only a few blocks away, it was much to cold for them to walk. Tobio watched the scenery pass by as Iwaizumi drove, feeling oddly content, even though the pang in his heart was still there. 

They parked by the fence that separated the sidewalk from the part and exited the car. Tobio shivered from the cold, so Oikawa pulled him closer. Tobio snuggled against the warm body. Iwaizumi led them to a secluded bench located under an oak tree. The oak tree was devoid of leaves, but still somehow enchanting with the snow covering the branches. Iwaizumi was the first to sit, followed by Tobio and then Oikawa.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared a look, then nodded. "Tobio," Iwaizumi started. "We have a present for you." Oikawa finished, and then Iwaizumi dug around in his pocket before finding what he was looking for. A small rectangular box. Iwaizumi held it out to Tobio, and Tobio saw the way Iwaizumi's hands were shaking. He was nervous. 

Tobio gingerly took the box and unwrapped it, revealing a lockbox which he easily popped open. Inside was a shiny silver key.

"We would love it if you moved in with us." Iwaizumi said, his breath fanning around him in puffs of mist. Oikawa was fidgeting and eyeing Tobio nervously. Tobio stared at the key for a long minute, before he felt the salty warmth of a tear slip from his eye. 

"Tobio?" Oikawa asked, obviously worried. Tobio wiped the tear away quickly, giving his mates a bright smile. 

"Yes, I'll move in." He said, and Iwaizumi released a long breath, followed by a relieved chuckle. Oikawa wrapped his arms tightly around Tobio and dug his face into his neck.

Iwaizumi once again cleared his throat. "I, uh, also have another present. For both of you." This time, he pulled out two small boxes, and handed a blue one to Tobio, and an emerald one to Oikawa. With shaking fingers Tobio opened the box, and the most beautiful ring he had ever seen lay within. From Oikawa's gasp behind him, he knew the other had opened his box too.

The ring was ornate, rose gold with three stones in the middle. Tobio recognized one as turquoise. That was his birth stone. So then the other two stones must be Iwaizumi's and Oikawa's birth stones. Tobio grabbed the ring out with gentle fingers, and in the low light of the dropping sun he could see words engraved on the inside. 

"Forever and always." Oikawa read aloud. Tobio cast a look at Iwaizumi, who was putting his own version of the ring on. He smiled at the other two.

"They're promise rings. I promise one day to marry both of you." Iwaizumi said.

The pang that Tobio had felt in his heart was gone in an instant.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this one
> 
> ;)))))))))

The next few weeks were hectic. Though Tobio didn't have much in terms of his own possessions, he had quite a few baby supplies stocked up from the past few months which made packing slightly more difficult. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were more than happy to help him. 

Finally, within two weeks or so, Tobio was almost completely moved in with the other two. Hinata was sad to see him go, and he shed a few tears. Tobio promised he'd visit often. Iwaizumi's and Oikawa's apartment wasn't that far at all. 

Inside the apartment there was a spare bedroom which they decided to store the baby supplies in. Boxes of diapers were stacked up along the walls, bottles of lotion scattered along the shelves in the closet, baby clothes packed neatly in a small wheeled cabinet. It took Tobio awhile to arrange everything in a way that he was satisfied with, and when he was finally done he stood back with his hands on his hips and a triumphant smile on his face.

Tobio adjusted quickly. Living with Oikawa and Iwaizumi wasn't like living with Hinata. There was actually some quiet every once in awhile. Not that Tobio hated Hinata's rambunctiousness, it just wasn't always appreciated. Every night Tobio got to snuggle under the covers with his Alphas, and if he kicked one of them in his sleep they didn't seem to mind. When he woke in the morning, he was greeted by a loving smile and kiss and on either side. 

And this morning was no different. Tobio cracked open his eyes to be met with soft depths of emerald. Iwaizumi gave Tobio a soft smile when he realized he was awake. Tobio smiled back and closed his eyes again, listening to the whistling wind outside the window. A distance rumble of thunder and the patter of rain on the roof caught his attention. Was it really storming so early in the morning? It seemed like Tobio had voiced his question aloud as Iwaizumi chuckled. 

"It's nearly 1 'o'clock." Iwaizumi said, and Tobio's eyes widened and he lifted quickly, disturbing the sleeping Oikawa who was leaning against him. Said male gave a groan and turned over on his side, mumbling in his sleep. 

"Shit!" Tobio cursed, grabbing his head and groaning. Iwaizumi looked confused. "What is it?" He questioned. 

"I'm supposed to start classes again today!" Tobio exclaimed, earning a groan from Oikawa. Tobio attempted to slide out of bed but Iwaizumi stopped him. "There's no way you're going to class today. There's warnings of possible tornadoes touching down in the area." Iwaizumi's voice was firm and protective, and Tobio's inner Omega preened. He scooted close to Iwaizumi and nuzzled underneath the male's jaw, purring. Something about first waking up always made Tobio especially affectionate and he tended to purr a lot during those times. 

"Okay, Alpha..." Tobio murmured, and he felt Iwaizumi stiffen against him. Iwaizumi gave a deep rumbling purr as he returned Tobio's nuzzle, planting soft kisses along his jaw. Iwaizumi's hand came to rest on Tobio's hip, shoving the covers down further so he could also rub and grasp Tobio's thighs.

"You know what that does to me," Iwaizumi said lowly, breath fanning against Tobio's ear, leaving him flushed and panting slightly. "And I think you do it on purpose." Iwaizumi finished.

"And if I do?" Tobio snipped back playfully, leaning his head to the side to allow Iwaizumi better access to his sensitive neck. A low growl and the scrape of fangs against his skin had Tobio shivering pleasantly. A soft push had Tobio leaning back, his hand coming up to grip Iwaizumi's bicep as the other hovered over him. Iwaizumi threw his legs over Tobio's, careful to not let his weight fall on the other. Being mindful of Tobio's stomach Iwaizumi leaned down, connecting their lips together.

The kiss was slow, languid, and really everything Tobio could want in life. Iwaizumi's tongue dove into the rivets of his lips in a pleasant motion, one that had Tobio moaning into his mouth. Iwaizumi swallowed the moans greedily, returning them with growls of his own, sending shivers down Tobio's spine and causing his hole to slicken. It was clear that Iwaizumi could smell the slick, because his kisses became more aggressive and deeper, his hands roving over Tobio's hips and ribs, leaving trails of embers in their wake. Tobio whimpered, his hips moving in tangent. 

Their movements and sounds must have woken Oikawa, because now his lips were attached to Tobio's neck, roving over his scent gland in a sweet display of torture. A warm, wet tongue slicked up his gland before teeth lightly scraped against the sensitive skin, pulling a slight yelp from Tobio. Iwaizumi took this chance to delve his tongue into Tobio's mouth, licking at the roof of his mouth and the back of his teeth. Tobio began flushing profusely, his body feeling hot and bothered. He felt restless; he had to move. So Tobio brought his hands up to lock inside Iwaizumi's hair, slightly pulling a coaxing a growl out of the Alpha.

"I want some..." Oikawa pouted, voice husky with arousal and the hints of sleep. Iwaizumi pulled back, a thin string of saliva connecting his lips to Tobio's swollen ones. His head was turned gently to the left and warm lips were on hid once more, devouring him methodically and slowly. While Oikawa was busy with Tobio's lips Iwaizumi peppered kisses along his jaw and down his neck, tongue soothing over heated flesh every now and then. 

Tobio was panting heavily now, his arousal spiking. He knew his Alpha's could smell it from the way their movements became more erratic and aggressive. Oikawa's kisses became more urgent and his hands now roamed shamelessly, feeling every inch of Tobio that Iwaizumi did not currently occupy. 

Tobio felt warm hands grip the hem of his shirt, pulling it up until it reached Tobio's neck. A deep hum of approval made Tobio's inner Omega tremble as he broke the lip lock he currently held with Oikawa. Tobio looked down with lidded eyes. Iwaizumi was now on his knees staring hungrily at Tobio's exposed torso. Tobio felt himself flush from being exposed, but part of him was preening at the attention his Alpha was giving him. 

"Mmm, look at that chest, Tobio..." Oikawa murmured into his ear, his hand coming up to cup one of Tobio's slightly swollen mounds. "So full." Oikawa hummed appreciatively, and suddenly one of his nipples was twisted harshly between Oikawa's fingers. Tobio gave a startled yelp.

"Oi!" Iwaizumi warned, but Oikawa paid no mind, instead continued to roll the sensitive bud between his fingers as he glanced up to Iwaizumi with lidded eyes. 

"Ne, Iwa-chan...do you think Tobio would like it if you sucked on his tits?" Tobio felt his breath catch in his throat, but couldn't control the slick that gushed out at the thought. Oikawa chuckled lowly. "Ha, smell that, Iwa-chan? He got even more turned on by that. Our cute little Omega..." Oikawa nuzzled against Tobio's jaw line, nibbling lightly between peppered kisses. Tobio purred, his inner Omega soaring at the praise and title that his Alpha just gave him.

"It can't be helped, I guess." Iwaizumi said, voice husky. He leaned down and locked lips with Tobio once again, his tongue drawing slow circles against Tobio's sensitive lips. Tobio whimpered into his Alpha's mouth. His brain was going fuzzy; all he could smell was his Alphas' arousal, and all he could think was that it was because of him that they were aroused. 

Iwaizumi pulled away after a moment. The Alpha kissed down Tobio's jaw, then his neck, before finally reaching his goal. Iwaizumi flicked his tongue experimentally against Tobio's hardened bud, and Tobio arched up. The sensation was unlike anything he'd ever felt. Tobio had played with his nipples before during his heats, but it didn't feel any thing like this when he did it...

A few more licks and Iwaizumi sucked the bud inside his warm mouth, biting down very gently and rolling the bud between his tongue and teeth. He sucked gently, and Tobio couldn't help grasping the Alpha's hair in a vice grip and pushing him down harder on his chest.

"Please, Alpha— mm, more." Tobio was panting and whimpering, his thighs unbearably slick. His bed pants were soaked in the liquid, and Tobio would give just about anything to have them off. 

Oikawa kissed Tobio's cheek sweetly, licking the salty sweat that leaked from his heated skin. "Please..." Tobio whimpered. What he was asking for he didn't know, but he didn't have to because his Alphas' did. Iwaizumi pulled away from his abused bud, and after giving the other one the same treatment for a few long seconds he moved down, kissing his way over Tobio's swollen stomach.

It seemed Iwaizumi wanted to pay attention to Tobio's stomach at this point. He stopped in his trek downwards and instead brought both his hands up to gently rest them on Tobio's stomach. Then, the Alpha brought his head down and planted a sweet kiss on Tobio's stomach.

"You're so damn gorgeous." Iwaizumi said, hot breath fanning over Tobio's stomach. Tobio felt his heart constrict as Iwaizumi continued to kiss his stomach, giving sweet little compliments as he covered each inch. Tobio whimpered. His heart wouldn't be able to take this.

Tobio's lips were caught by Oikawa's greedy ones, Oikawa once again bringing a hand up to his chest. He was gentle when he rubbed Tobio's teats, pulling on the hardened nipples gently. Iwaizumi hooked his thumbs within the waistband of Tobio's pants and underwear, pulling them down swiftly. Tobio arranged his legs to help Iwaizumi pull them off more easily, and his efforts were rewarded with a pleased growl.

His small Omegan cock was hardened and leaking, but his hole was absolutely soaked. It was twitching, and Iwaizumi couldn't help the way he growled and licked his lips. Swallowing, Iwaizumi crawled down and buried his nose where the scent was strongest. Iwaizumi gave a tentative lick to the wet, twitching hole, and had to jump back as Tobio arched his back. 

"Ah, hah— Alpha," Tobio whimpered, his eyes lidded, hips moving in small circles. Iwaizumi felt a possessive growl rumbling in his chest and he gripped Tobio's thighs, shoving himself downward to gorge himself on the delicious slick the Omega was producing. Tobio nearly screamed as Iwaizumi flattened his tongue against his hole, giving a long, broad lick to the sensitive rose bud. 

"Mmm, so good, little Omega. Look at you." Oikawa whispered, his hand coming up to smooth Tobio's bangs out of his face. Tobio preened, nipping at Oikawa's jaw. "I like it, Alpha...love Alphas..." Tobio was blabbering, some of his words incoherent as he succumbed to the wicked pleasure that was Iwaizumi's tongue. 

"God, Iwa-chan, you look so hot like that. Eating Tobio out like it's your last meal." Oikawa growled, his hands stuffed into his bed pants, rubbing his obviously hardened cock. Tobio felt his cheeks heat up even more as he reached out and grabbed Oikawa's wrist, stopping the Alpha in his tracks. Oikawa gave Tobio a curious look.

"Wanna see it...see Alpha's cock—" Tobio panted, and Oikawa's eyes lidded as he cursed. "Shit," he mumbled, fumbling to pull his cock from the confines of his pants. Tobio licked his lips at the sight; Oikawa's cock was pulsing, the red tip leaking precum at an alarming rate that only served to draw more slick from Tobio's hole. 

"Like what you see?" Oikawa jeered, a smirk on his face as he gave himself slow, languid pumps. Lost for words, Tobio licked his lips and nodded. "Alpha...looks yummy." Tobio said, and Oikawa drew in a sharp breath. "Wanna touch." Tobio whimpered, and Oikawa moved his hand off of his cock. 

Tobio placed a gentle hand on it. This was the second cock he'd ever grabbed, and he realized with a pleasant start that it was much bigger than Akihiko's. He gave a happy purr as he stroked the pulsing shaft slowly, mirroring Oikawa's movements the best he could. 

Tobio felt more than heard the curse that left Iwaizumi's mouth, and he yelped in pleasure when Iwaizumi suddenly plowed his warm tongue into Tobio's hole, drawing a loud wanton moan from him. Oikawa took the opportunity to shove his tongue into Tobio's mouth, sloppily making out with him. One of Oikawa's hands wrapped around Tobio's that was stroking Oikawa, and the Alpha began guiding his movements.

A coil was quickly winding up in Tobio's abdomen, the quick thrust of Iwaizumi's tongue doing strange things to his insides. Tobio couldn't hardly breathe, but he loved it. Loved the pleasure. Loved his Alphas. Loved the way his Alphas were pleasuring him. Just a few more licks—

Tobio pulled away from Oikawa's abusing lips, gasping loudly. "Alpha—Hajime— I-I'm cumming!" Tobio gripped Iwaizumi's hair with his free hand, shoving the Alpha's face closer as he ground his hips up and arched his back. Tobio felt his eyes roll back as he rode out his orgasm, his untouched cock spewing sterile semen.

"Shit, fuck!" Oikawa cursed from beside him, his hand speeding up. "Shit, I'm gonna knot your hand, Tobio." He growled, and Tobio moaned as the wide knot caught against his palm, Oikawa's hips stuttering as he spilled over their joined hands. A loud groan and curse from Iwaizumi alerted the other two that he must have cum as well. 

They were all breathing heavy by the time they came down from their highs, and Iwaizumi crawled up from his position between Tobio's thighs. Slick coated his chin, and Tobio felt himself flush. That was him. His slick. 

Oikawa suddenly reached up and grabbed Iwaizumi by the neck, crashing their lips together fiercely. Tobio watched in mortified interest as Oikawa's tongue darted out to lick all of Tobio's slick from Iwaizumi's chin, and when he was done he smacked his lips together in satisfaction. Oikawa gave Tobio a feral, toothy grin, one only an Alpha was capable of.

"Tobio tastes amazing."

Tobio slapped his hands over his burning face. These two would be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first smut, so please be gentle and don't hesitate to tell me what you think!!!!


	24. Chapter 24

In the following three weeks Tobio had fallen into a rather regular routine. He would wake at around 6:30 in the morning (sometimes later, depending on how long his mates kept him up the previous night), brush his teeth, shower, get dressed, help Iwaizumi cook (Oikawa was banned from the kitchen most mornings), then eat in a happy circle with his mates. Then, after breakfast was finished, Iwaizumi or Oikawa would take him to school. They altered which one would take him each day, so they would each get time to spend alone time with Tobio.

It was a routine that Tobio was happy to fall into. Tobio never felt lonely in the apartment with his two mates, but he did miss seeing Hinata every morning. It was nice to be around another Omega. It was simple biology; Omegas found comfort in their Alphas, no doubt, but also required bonding time with other Omegas to keep a healthy emotional and mental state. It was because of this knowledge that Tobio called up Tobio one Saturday morning. 

"Hello?" Hinata's sleepy voice echoed through the receiver, and Tobio felt a little bad that he'd called so early and woken the smaller Omega. 

"Hey, Hinata." Tobio responded, and he heard a happy squeak from the other side. Suddenly, Hinata's voice sounded one hundred percent awake. 

"Kageyama! It's been so long since you called! Have your mates been keeping you busy?" The teasing lilt in Hinata's voice had Tobio flushing, a hand coming up to trace over the hickies that littered his neck and shoulder. Iwaizumi had been a little possessive the other night. 

"Shut up, boke." Tobio said, but there was no bite in his voice. He'd lost any trace of aggression he used to have towards the other Omega; Tobio sometimes wondered why he even ever felt aggression towards the smaller Omega. Hinata gave a hearty laugh on the other end, but ceased his teasing. When he spoke next, his voice was gentle.

"You're happy, right?" 

Tobio swallowed, licking his lips. His chest felt tight and warm, and he smiled. "Yes, I'm very happy. Iwaizumi and Oikawa are treating me amazing." 

There was some shuffling on the other end, and a slight groan. Hinata huffed. "I swear, my stomach gets bigger everyday. I can't hardly move the way I used to."

Tobio smiled, a happy flush on his cheeks. "I imagine so, considering you have two in there." Tobio brought a hand to his own swollen stomach. He was twenty nine weeks now. Just eleven more. Tobio felt his heart flutter. The day when he could finally meet his little one was nearing. 

Hinata gave a happy sigh, excitement clear in his voice when he spoke. "I know! I can't believe it. It was already enough of a miracle getting pregnant, but getting pregnant with twins? That's the true miracle."

Tobio gave an acknowledging hum. "How does Kenma feel about the twins?" It had been awhile since Tobio had been around Kenma after the development and announcement of the twins, so Kenma's feelings towards the information. 

"He loves them!" Hinata said, and Tobio could practically see the dazed smile on his friend's face. "He's so gentle and loving with them, and they aren't even here yet! He always rubs my stomach every chance he gets! He is such a softie!" Tobio could swear he heard the soft voice of Kenma in the background saying "no I'm not."

Tobio smiled. "Well, to get to the real reason I called. I was wondering if you'd want to maybe, uh, have an Omega's day? Just Omegas." Tobio swallowed. Why was he nervous about asking that? 

"Sure!" Hinata said, excitement in his voice. "Oh, I'll get a hold of Tsukishima and see if he wants to have one too! This is gonna be fun!" Tobio smiled. He wasn't sure how well convincing Tsukishima would go, but he figured that Hinata had a much better chance of convincing the tall blonde than Tobio did.

"Okay, I'll let ya go so I can call Tsukishima. I'll text you what he says. Oh! Where should we have it?" Hinata asked, and Tobio's brows knitted in thought. He glanced around the empty apartment. 

"We could do it over here. Iwaizumi and Oikawa are out and won't be back until late evening." Tobio said, and Hinata agreed.

"Sounds good! I'll call you when Tsukishima answers and we can set up a time. Love ya!" 

Tobio felt his cheeks warm, but he responded anyway. "Love you too, boke." Tobio could practically imagine the beaming smile that the orangette was probably sparing right now. Before Hinata could pry any other sentiments put of the ravenette Tobio hung up, giving a loud sigh. Once again he trekked his eyes around the empty apartment. 

Something from his previous conversation was causing Tobio's brows to furrow in intense, anxious thought. 

Did Iwaizumi and Oikawa feel the same way about Tobio's baby as Kenma felt about Hinata's, even if it belonged to neither of them?

•................•

Tobio was feeling much too antsy and restless so he decided he would use the spare time he had to make small snacks. He plucked the ingredients to make rice balls, as that was the quickest thing he could make. By the time he was done forming the rice balls and preparing to place them in the oven, his phone dinged, signalling a text. Tobio maneuvered around the island in the kitchen and grabbed his phone, the screen flashing with a text from Hinata.

Hinata: Tsukishima said he'd come!!!! What's the address?

Tobio quickly typed the address in and sent it to Hinata, before sending another message informing him that he was making snacks. His phone dinged immediately. 

Hinata: yay!!! SNACKS!!!!

 

Tobio chuckled with an endearing smile.  He set his phone back down and clicked it off, heading back to the oven to start the riceballs. Except, the oven door was open and the baking sheet that contained the riceballs was gone. Tobio felt his heart pick up in speed as he whirled around, his eyes landing on a head of brown hair peeking just over the couch, riceballs placed on the coffee table in front of him.

When the hell had Oikawa come in!?

Tobio quickly made his way to the living room (well, as quick as one could while carrying a twenty nine week belly around), then came to a stop in front of Oikawa, hands on his hips. Oikawa blinked up at him curiously, then smiled. The Alpha had a riceball in his hand, but thankfully he hadn't taken a bite of it yet. Tobio leaned forward and snatched the snack from Oikawa's hand. 

"These aren't even done yet!" Tobio explained, gingerly placing the riceball back in it's place on the sheet. Oikawa frowned and pouted as Tobio picked up the sheet and strutted to the kitchen. From the squeak of the couch Tobio deducted that Oikawa was following him. 

Tobio placed the sheet back in the oven and closed the door, setting it on the right temperature and time. As he was doing this, warm hands came to rest on his hips. Oikawa's hands moved from his hips to his stomach and back again in a soothing motion. Tobio felt a purr building up in his chest. 

"You look so good when you cook." Oikawa's breath fanned over his neck, soft lips sliding across tender flesh. Tobio bit back a whimper and leaned back into the strong form of his Alpha, who happily held his weight. Oikawa chuckled, the noise tickling Tobio's ear. "Looks like Iwa-chan did more damage than I thought." Tobio flushed. The purplish blotches were certainly obvious and even a little sore.

"He was, uh, a l-little possessive." Tobio stammered, his thoughts short-circuiting when Oikawa pushed his hips against his rear, the bulge rubbing against the flesh of his bum through his pants. Tobio gave a small whimper. 

"Mmm, feel it Omega?" Oikawa purred, his fingertips grazing up Tobio's biceps gently. Oikawa pressed his hips forward even more, the obvious erection straining against the fabric of his sweats. Tobio preened, giving a small coo to the Alpha. 

"W-what's got you so worked up?" Tobio questioned, clapping himself on the back when he only stuttered once. Oikawa growled and gave a soft nip to the lobe of Tobio's ear. "You, you sexy little Omega." Oikawa's voice was a rumbling timbre, and it sent shivers down Tobio's spine, a little bit of slick accumulating at his hole. The way his Alpha sniffed in harshly told Tobio he smelled it. Tobio found himself quickly getting carried away, so he stopped Oikawa's movements. 

"W-wait a minute." Tobio panted, pushing Oikawa off gently. He crossed the kitchen to his phone to send a quick message to Hinata.

Me: we'll have to meet up next Saturday. Something important came up.

•.......•

It was a fine Saturday morning, the February air chilly but the sun shining. Tobio sipped his tea as Hinata chatted happily beside them. After the incident Tobio had with Oikawa the previous week, he thought it a better idea to meet up somewhere public. They chose The Crow's Nest, as it was where Hinata worked and he could get a discount, and it was closer to where they all lived. Currently, Hinata and Tobio were waiting for Tsukishima to arrive. 

"Do you think he cancelled?" Tobio asked, and Hinata shook his head.

"No, if he had to cancel he'd of texted. It's not like Tsukishima to not give a heads up." 

Tobio hummed and nodded his head. He absently listened to Hinata ramble on about the practices he had started doing to ensure a healthy pregnancy. The words registered faintly in Tobio’s mind, but his attention was elsewhere. There was still a nagging thought bothering him. 

 

“Ah, Tsukishima!” Hinata exclaimed, drawing Tobio from his spiralling thoughts. He felt relieved by it. 

 

“Sorry I’m late.” Tsukishima said in his monotone voice, and Tobio couldn’t help but notice that the blond looked a little out of it. Tobio cocked an eyebrow, lips parting to check on the blond, but was unable to get a word out as Tsukishima had already sat down and plucked up one of the small menus from the table. 

 

“I’ve only come here a couple times. I don’t know what’s good, but I’d prefer to have some coffee before we start talking. Helps me deal with you two better.”

 

Tobio brushed off the snarky comment. That was just Tsukishima being Tsukishima. Tobio offered his opinion, saying that the frappuccinos were pretty good. Hinata agreed with him. After a waitress took Tsukishima’s order he leaned back in his seat, eyes closed and face flushed.

 

“You alright, Tsukishima?” Hinata asked, and the blond opened one eye to scrutinize the orangette. He then shocked both Hinata and Tobio as he showed them a rare, genuine smile. “Yeah, I’m alright.” Tsukishima answered, and that was when Tobio noticed it. Two identical marks marred the skin of the scent glands on both sides of Tsukishima’s neck.

 

Tobio’s eyes widened and he felt his face splitting into a grin. He was about to congratulate the other Omega when Hinata’s voice interrupted him. 

 

“Waaaah, Tsukishima!” He exclaimed, drawing the attention from the booths nearest to them. “They claimed you! Oh, wow, I’m so happy for you!” Excitement was leaking from the small Omega, and it quickly grabbed ahold of Tsukishima and Tobio too. They didn’t even reprimand the other for yelling.

 

\------------

 

The little ‘Omega date’, as Hinata had put it, that they had at the cafe had put Tobio in high spirits. He was busy making dinner when Oikawa and Iwaizumi returned home from their afternoon jog, sweaty and panting.

 

“Welcome home!” Tobio called, humming softly as stirred up the katsudon. 

 

Sweaty arms wrapped around his middle and equally sweaty lips met his cheek in a chaste kiss. “Hey, love.” Iwaizumi said, and from this close Tobio could get a lungful of his spicy, cinnamon-pine scent. Tobio purred and nuzzled back into him. “Hey.”

 

“Ah, I’m too sweaty. I’m taking a shower.” Oikawa called, rushing down the hall. Moments later the thrum of the shower could be heard, followed by a loud, content sigh from Oikawa. Tobio and Iwaizumi shared a round of chuckles. Iwaizumi buried his face in Tobio’s neck. 

 

“What are you making?” He asked, and Tobio nodded to the pan. “Katsudon.” He answered plainly, a smile on his face. His cheeks began to flush happily when Iwaizumi placed two hands on his swollen stomach, giving it gentle rubs. 

 

“How’s the little guy?” Iwaizumi asked fondly. Tobio purred. “Oh, he’s fine. Very active. Been kicking my ribs all day. I’m pretty sure he’s gonna be an Alpha.” 

 

Iwaizumi chuckled. “If he is, I’ll be sure to teach him how to be a proper Alpha.” Tobio wondered if that was a jab at Akihiko, but shrugged it off. He didn’t care. The two sat in silence, the only sound present the sizzling and popping of the katsudon. Iwaizumi helped Tobio finish up dinner, and it was done by the time Oikawa exited the bathroom, donned in nothing but sweats with a towel wrapped around his neck. Tobio flushed.   

"Ah, I'm starving!" Oikawa said. Iwaizumi gave a chuckle and beckoned the brunette over. "It's over here, babe. Come help us set the table." 

Just like that, the three worked in a comfortable silence, putting out the plates in front of their respective chairs. Tobio had to pull his chair out a little further before he could fully sit down. 

As they ate, they spoke of their day. Oikawa described some crazy guy that had stopped them while they were jogging, asking if he could use Oikawa's knee brace as a wash cloth for his bicycle. 

"The guy was clearly high or something," Oikawa said, stuffing his mouth full. Tobio could only assume that the Alpha had worked up a decent appetite while on his run with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi nodded, chewing his food slowly, giving Oikawa a pointed look (which the other took no notice of). 

"What did you do all day, Tobio?" Iwaizumi asked politely, and Tobio smiled. "I went to The Crow's Nest with Hinata and Tsukishima." Iwaizumi's eyebrows shot up and he nodded his head. 

"Turns out Tsukishima finally mated with the others." Tobio pointed to his neck, "I saw the bites on his neck. But there were only two, and that confused me."

Iwaizumi was quick to answer his unasked question. "Ah, is one of his mates a Beta?" Tobio nodded. "Betas are only able to Claim other Betas. They can't leave Claim marks on Omegas or Alphas. Their biology just doesn't allow it. That's why if there's a Beta-Omega relationship or a Beta-Alpha relationship, they usually get married rather than Claiming. Been that way since tribes were around."

Tobio blinked, impressed by Iwaizumi's knowledge. Iwaizumi blushed when he noticed the way Tobio was staring at him.

"You'll be a really good doctor." Tobio said, and Iwaizumi flashed an appreciative smile at him.

Oikawa's loud burp interrupted the moment. 

"Oi, don't be rude. Cover your mouth or something." Iwaizumi growled, and Oikawa just rolled his eyes. "Are you two almost done? I don't know about you guys but I am so tired." The brunette rose to his feet and stretched his arms over his head, giving a yawn. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but smiled, and told Oikawa to go warm up the bed for them, to which the other happily obliged. Together, Tobio and Iwaizumi washed the used dishes and put the left overs in the fridge. 

"You've gotten really good at cooking." Iwaizumi told Tobio as they walked towards the bedroom. "I had a good teacher." Tobio said, nudging Iwaizumi with his elbow. Iwaizumi smiled, nudging him back playfully. When they opened the door to their room, both of their jaws dropped.

There, on the bed, sat a nude Oikawa, a pillow placed strategically over his crotch. He was positioned in a rather awkward 'paint-me-like-one-of-your-french-girls' pose, waggling his eyebrows and motioning for his mates to come hither.

Both Iwaizumi and Tobio laughed, causing Oikawa to pout, but he was trying hard to suppress his own laughter, if the upward twitch of his lips was any indication. 

After minutes of laughing and arranging themselves, they finally settled down in a comfortable position with Tobio in the middle of the two Alphas. Wrapped up in the warmth and comfort of his mates, surrounded by their scents, Tobio fell into a restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hit the 60k words mark!!!
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! I had so much fun writing it. I just love writing the daily life of iwaoikage. AND! Omega bonding time. I feel like it would be very important for Omegas to maintain a healthy amount of contact with each other, thus the 'Omega dates'. 
> 
> I know I'm probably beating a dead horse, but I honestly can not thank all of you enough. Your amazing and supportive comments and positive reception of this story has kept me in high spirits. I love logging in and seeing your comments! They make me itch to write more!! Again, thank you all so so so much! All your support has really helped me. Okay, enough rambling (I'm probably going to end up having a thank you note in every chapter from now on, just a lil warning). Thank you all for reading.
> 
> Gimme your comments!!!! I love love love comments!!
> 
> Btw, Oikawa loves calling lil Tobio 'omega' ;))))
> 
> My Tumblr is oreosmackk. Don't be shy!!! Come say hello!!


	25. Chapter 25

For the next three or four weeks Tobio had regular 'Omega Dates' with Hinata and Tsukishima. They scheduled them for Saturday mornings, usually rather early. Iwaizumi had finally gotten a job at the local hospital; it was more of practice than anything, but the Alpha was overjoyed with his current occupation. His face would light up any time he talked of his day and the hospital; it was really cute to Tobio.

Oikawa continued working at The Crow's Nest, and was promoted to store manager. He usually had Saturdays off, but when he was there on those days he would distance himself from Tobio and the other two; he had too much respect to intervene in such an Omegan activity. He wasn't being sexist, he just knew Omegas valued their time together, and wanted to respect that.

This was one Saturday that Tobio would have preferred Oikawa to be there. 

Tobio sipped at his frappe as he listened to Hinata jabber excitedly. The smaller Omega was currently twenty-three weeks along, and his twins were very active. 

"They always kick me! It's like baaah, and gwuaahh!" Hinata exclaimed, and though it was obvious Tsukishima couldn't relate to what the Omega was feeling, he still nodded his head sympathetically.

"They respond to my voice, too." Hinata said, staring lovingly at his stomach as he rubbed a gentle hand over it. Tobio smiled, placing his frappe down and humming. 

"They know who their mother is." Tobio said, and Hinata positively beamed at him. Glancing away, it seemed as though Tsukishima was slightly uncomfortable, clearing his throat and quickly changing the topic.

"Do either of you know of a place that's hiring?" Tsukishima asked, tapping his fingers against the oak wood table. Hinata scrunched his brows in thought, and promptly answered that The Crow's Nest was currently full on employees. 

Tobio remembered Iwaizumi mentioning something about a vacancy at the hospital, and he told Tsukishima as much. Tsukishima shook his head. 

"I'm still in college, there's no way I would be able to get in." 

"You could intern for Iwaizumi-san. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I could ask him for you." Tobio offered, and after a moment of hesitation Tsukishima nodded. 

The Crow's Nest was lively today, Tobio noticed. People were coming in and out, grabbing orders left and right. Some sat at booths and talked. 

Suddenly, Hinata jumped up, exclaiming, "I've gotta pee!", and waddled as fast as he could to the end of the cafe where the Omega bathrooms were located. Tobio chuckled as Tsukishima simply stated after Hinata, a brow raised.

"Did he really have to announce something like that aloud?" Tsukishima asked, and Tobio simply shrugged. "He's lively?" Tobio offered, and Tsukishima huffed.

"Too lively."

Tobio winced as a sharp pain shot through his abdomen; he wasn't able to get any sort of pained noise out as it was gone as quick as it had come, but Tsukishima noticed his wince.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked, and Tobio nodded, sliding a hand over his stomach tentatively. 

"Yeah, just a cramp." Tobio said, but he couldn't bring himself to truly believe that. His body felt strange in ways he hadn't experienced before, but he shrugged it off. He had been feeling these cramps for the past couple days, but still couldn't bring himself to believe it was just something 'normal'.

It had been quite a bit since Hinata had went to the bathroom, and Tobio was beginning to feel a twinge of worry. He knew that being pregnant caused your pees to be quite heavy, but even this far into his own pregnancy (thirty-four weeks today), he could be in and out of the bathroom in around two minutes. 

Tobio glanced in the direction of the bathrooms and felt his skin prickle. There was a tall man looming over Hinata, a nasty leer on his face. Hinata was visibly shaken but held his ground, clearly refusing the man's advances. Protectiveness kicked into Tobio, and he stood, deaf to the questions Tsukishima was throwing his way. Tobio stomped to the bathrooms, sliding directly in between Hinata and the man. The man's scent indicated he was an Alpha.

"Oho, what do we have here?" The man smirked and licked his lips, sending a shiver of disgust down Tobio's spine. "Two Omegas"—the man's eyes slid down to Tobio's rounded stomach, Tobio shivered—"and both pregnant. My, do you look marvelous with child." 

"Back off." Tobio snarled, surprising even himself with the intensity of his growl. The Alpha's eyes widened in shock, before narrowing, a snarl marring his lips. 

"Why, you little bitch! I was complimenting you! Damn Omega, you should learn your place! Nothing more than little sluts—" the man wasn't able to finish his sentence as Tobio's knuckles collided against his nose with a sickening crunch. The man stumbled back, clearly not expecting Tobio to lash out like that. But now, Tobio was beginning to regret moving so fast and punching him; not because of the anger on the man's face, but because of the intense pain that ripped through his abdomen, and the liquid that soaked through his pants. The pain had Tobio falling to his knees.

"Hinata," Tobio gasped, gripping the Omegas pants with shaky fingers. "My water just broke."

•..............•

Iwaizumi was preparing breakfast for himself when his phone rang shrilly, causing the Alpha to jump slightly. He wiped his flour covered hands on a dish towel (he was preparing some pancakes, as they were favorites of both of his mates), and picked up his phone, examining the flashing caller ID. Iwaizumi felt his gut twist as Hinata's name flashed. 

"Hello?" Iwaizumi answered, and was immediately greeted with an excited, panicked Hinata.

"Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi! It's Kageyama!" 

Iwaizumi immediately felt himself tense, his instincts going haywire. He needed to find his mate and protect him. "Is he okay?" Iwaizumi was already grabbing his keys and slipping his shoes on; the racket must have woken Oikawa, because the other bolted up from the couch. "I didn't eat the last bon-bons, I swear!" He said stupidly, his eyes clouded with sleep.

"He's fine! Well, sorta... He's in labor! His water broke at the cafe!" 

Iwaizumi stopped dead in his tracks, one foot shoed and the other paused in midair. "What?" He said breathily. Iwaizumi felt his heart beat rapidly, excitement beginning to bubble in his chest and stomach.

"What hospital!?" He nearly shouted, and when Hinata said they were going to the regional hospital on the northern tip of Tokyo Iwaizumi hung up, stuffing his phone into the pocket of his sweats.

Oikawa was fully awake and aware now, right by Iwaizumi's side. "What's going on?" He asked, and Iwaizumi promptly explained the situation that Hinata had relayed to him.

Iwaizumi could see the emotions flicker through Oikawa's eyes; surprise, worry, then finally excitement. "Let's go!" He shouted, pulling his shoes on with lightning speed. When they both had their shoes on they headed to the car, nearly bowling over others in their excitement. "Sorry!" Oikawa had exclaimed when he nearly knocked over a beta mailman. 

Finally they got into the car, Iwaizumi nearly speeding out of the parking lot as Oikawa chattered excitedly. 

"He's finally coming, Hajime!" Oikawa said, a beaming smile on his face. Iwaizumi smiled, lifting one hand from the steering wheel to grip Oikawa's. "I know." He said, his chest tightening at the thought of finally getting to meet his pup.

•..................•

Iwaizumi and Oikawa nearly knocked over quite a few people as they bowled through the doors, causing a bit of a ruckus and receiving glares from the waiting patients. They were out of breath when they stopped at the front desk, nearly slamming into the wood. The receptionist jumped in surprise, and Iwaizumi gave an apologetic smile. 

"We're here for Tobio. Kageyama Tobio." The receptionist gave them a wary look before turning to her computer, typing something in. "Your relation to the patient?" She asked, tight lipped.

"We're the fathers of the baby!" Oikawa said excitedly, and the receptionist gave him a weird stare. Oikawa blushed.

"U-um, well, one of us is the biological dad." Oikawa said, even though he knew it wasn't true. The fact that the biological dad was someone else didn't bother Oikawa; this was still his and Iwaizumi's baby.

The receptionist nodded. "He's in room 203 on the second floor."

With a hasty thank you the two speed walked to the elevator, Oikawa tapping his foot as he waited to go up. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened the two ran out, thankful that this hallway wasn't crowded. They found room 203 easily, and could hear pained groans through the closed door. Iwaizumi raised his hand tentatively and knocked, and in a few seconds the door was opened by a flushed Hinata. He smiled when he saw them and beckoned them in. 

The room was white and yellow, softly colored and had a flowery scent. It tickled Iwaizumi's nose pleasantly. But another scent was beginning to permeate the air; distress.

Iwaizumi was quick to run to Tobio's side, Oikawa on his heel. Tobio's face was flushed, perspiration shining along his cheeks and forehead, small gasps of pain escaping bitten lips. Iwaizumi grabbed Tobio's hand, lacing their fingers together and nuzzling his mate's sweaty hair. 

"Shh, shh," Iwaizumi placated as a loud whimper escaped Tobio. Oikawa was stationed at Tobio's other side, releasing his own calming pheromones.

Soon the doctor knocked softly on the door and entered, giving a reassuring smile to the occupants inside. Iwaizumi would have growled at the intruder had it not been for the stale scent of beta waiting from the man. 

"Kageyama-san, I'll need to have my nurses check how dilated you are. Do not worry, they are all Omegas and will be very gentle with you. Please try to be as calm possible. If requested, I can give you an epidural for the pain." 

Tobio nodded and relaxed slightly, only to tense again when two nurses entered, but at the soft scent of Omega he once again calmed. The doctor called the other four occupants to the side. 

"I apologize for this, but only two at a time can stay for the birth." Oikawa and Iwaizumi glanced at each other and then to the other two Omegas in the room. Hinata gave them a wide smile.

"You two stay. We'll be okay with waiting out here." Hinata then grabbed Tsukishima by the wrist and pulled, much to the taller Omega's annoyance. Iwaizumi felt his heart swell in gratitude. 

The doctor gave them a smile and they returned to Tobio's side, Iwaizumi once again lacing their fingers together. 

A nurse whispered to the doctor, and his eyes widened. A sudden scream from Tobio had all occupants jumping, his Alphas leaning down to give him placating purrs and nuzzles, trying their best to ease him.

"Well," the doctor said in a happy voice. "This baby is coming now!"

•...........•

After twelve grueling hours, painful pushing, and sweat and tears, Tobio finally had his little child wrapped in his arms.

Despite being early, the pup was healthy, weighing at nine pounds and six ounces. Tobio couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he pulled the baby in closer, planting a sweaty, emotional kiss on the baby's tiny head. 

"Hey there, sweetie." Tobio cooed, and his baby looked up at him with watery blue eyes. On either side of him stood his mates, Oikawa to the right and Iwaizumi to the left. Though he couldn't see them, they were both staring at the baby with a mixture of awe and adoration.

Iwaizumi brought a tentative hand to the child, placing it on the soft head and ruffling the small halo of dark hair. 

"He's perfect." Oikawa murmured, his voice heavy with emotion. Warm lips connected to Tobio's sweaty temple, and he preened. "Just like his mother." Oikawa was purring, a deep, rumbling sound that wrapped around Tobio's heart and calmed him. 

"What are you going to name him?" Iwaizumi asked in a whisper. For some reason all of them whispered, as if talking too loud would ruin this perfect moment. Tobio smiled, a few happy tears rolling over his cheek.

"Shousei," he whispered, rocking the infant in his arms gently. "His name will be Shousei."

And as if in approval, little Shousei sent them a gummy, toothless smile, his eyes closing with content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here he iiisssss!!!! Meet little Shousei!!!
> 
> Did I surprise ya? ;))))


	26. Chapter 26

It had been a couple months since Shousei's arrival, and Tobio realized something very important; being a mother was extremely hard. 

Tobio had taken a maternity leave from school to take care of Shousei. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were more than happy to help Tobio; there were many times they would get up and feed Shousei in Tobio's stead. It always warmed Tobio to see them holding Shousei, cooing to the small child and smiling down as little hands gripped their fingers. It made Tobio even happier when they referred to themselves as Shousei's fathers.

Akihiko had gotten in contact with Tobio five months after Shousei was born. He didn't want any rights over the child, and assured Tobio that he wouldn't be getting anywhere near the boy. Akihiko apologized to Tobio for everything, and even wished him happiness and a good future with his Alphas. Somehow, it made Tobio feel a semblance of closure.

Of course, like any good Alphas, Oikawa and Iwaizumi threatened to kick Akihiko's ass after Tobio had told them, and after much coaxing and calming Tobio had convinced the two to not resort to that. Akihiko wasn't the only surprise Tobio had gotten. 

When Shousei was almost a year old, Tobio got a knock on the apartment door. Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa were at work; it was just Tobio and little Shousei. 

Tobio leaned down and planted a kiss on Shousei's head, receiving a giggle and a little blurb of "ma" from the infant. Tobio's lips pulled into a smile, and he crossed the few feet from Shousei's play pen to the front door. Tobio's eyes widened when he opened it.

Narrowed blue eyes, sleek black hair and a busty figure greeted him. Her lips were pulled into a frown, and a hand was planted firmly on her hip.

"Mom," Tobio said, breathlessly. He couldn't believe she was actually here. And worse, he hadn't told her about Shousei! Immediately Tobio took a defensive stance, his eyes narrowing in on his mother.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned a little harshly, and his mother's eyes widened, clearly not expecting the aggression. Then, she gave a small smile. One that sent Tobio's heart fluttering. That smile was almost...motherly. 

"Well." Her voice was sleek and silky, her glossed lips parting perfectly to form the words. "Are you going to let me in so I can see my grandson?"

Tobio felt his breath hitch, and his heart began to hammer against his ribcage. She knew?!

Tobio spoke, his voice thick with emotion. "H-how did you know?" 

Kageyama Mika simply smiled, her eyes light, softer than Tobio had ever seen them. "I'm your mother. Of course I knew. That, and your mates told me."

Tobio inwardly cursed Iwaizumi and Oikawa, and briefly wondered how the hell they even got in contact with his mother. He chalked it up to crazy investigative skills. 

"Okay... come in." Tobio murmured, moving out of the way to allow his mother to step inside. He hoped that Iwaizumi or Oikawa wouldn't flip out over the scent of an unknown Alpha in the apartment. From a few feet away he heard the coo of Shousei, and his mother let out a small "aww."

Mika was beside Shousei faster than Tobio could blink, sliding her hand over Shousei's head and giving him coos and kisses. "You look just like your mommy!" Mika said, a smile on her lips. Tobio felt his own lips pull into a smile as well.

"He's beautiful," Mika said, eyes and voice soft. "Looks just like you when you were a baby." Tobio swallowed, emotion beginning to form a lump in his throat. His chest was jittery, and despite the distance between him and his mother he couldn't help but feel happy that she was there. 

"Do you want some tea?" Tobio asked, and Mika smiled at him. The smile was motherly, and it caused Tobio to flush happily. 

"That would be great, Tobio."

Thirty minutes later, Mika and Tobio were sipping on tea, laughing as they reminisced the past. Mika made sure to take extra time to give Shousei little pinches to his cheeks and kisses on his little head. Shousei seemed to enjoy the attention. A comfortable silence fell over them, before Mika cleared her throat, suddenly seeming bashful. 

"Tobio, about how I treated you growing up..." 

Tobio's eyes widened, and he leaned in ever so slightly, his mother's sudden bashfulness completely foreign to him. She was always confident, always so sure of every decision she made, so this bashfulness definitely caught his attention. And the fact that she mentioned his childhood...

"I'm so sorry. I know I was unfair to you, and I know my actions caused you to feel alone for the longest time. This doesn't excuse my behavior, but when I had you and you ended up being an Omega, I felt like I had disappointed my own parents. They wanted their line to always be held by Alphas. Because of this, I pushed you away and acted as if I was disgusted by you. I'm so sorry. I've never been disgusted or ashamed of you. How could I be? You're my baby boy."

Mika's eyes shone with unshed tears, and her lips were pulled into a tight, resentful smile. She resented herself, resented what she had done. Tobio felt his heart clench as his mother took a deep breath and continued. 

"I never wanted you to feel like an outcast. I was a first time mother, and scared to death. Not only of you, but of your father and my own parents. I was scared of their expectations. And all I could think about was fulfilling those, and it caused me to push you away. I had tunnel vision. 

"I've lost many precious years, Tobio. Years I could have spent with you if only I hadn't been so ignorant. Apologies can't make up for my mistakes... but Tobio, I want to be in your life now. Please let me make up for my past." By now, tears were flowing freely down Mika's face, and Tobio could feel tears cooling on his own cheeks. "Please let me be the mother I should have been.

Tobio flung his arms around his mother, so filled with happiness and relief that he didn't care how snotty his nose was, or how he was wetting his mother's expensive blouse with salty tears, or how much his head was beginning to hurt. He had his mother back; and that was all that mattered.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

In the years following Mika was there constantly. She had grown attached to Shousei, and Shousei to her. The three year old had a childish vocabulary, and mainly referred to Tobio as "Ma" and Mika as "Mammy." He had also developed a habit of calling Oikawa "Pa" and Iwaizumi "Papa." When he cried out these little nicknames, everyone in the room immediately cooed. 

Tsukishima also had good news of his own. Following Shousei's birth, he'd found that he was pregnant. By Shousei's first birthday, Tsukishima had given birth to a healthy little boy; the untamed black hair that grew quickly upon the boy's head was telling of who his father was. Much to Tobio's surprise, Kuroo was a very soft father, and hated dishing out spankings or any other kind of punishment. And so, little Hirokishi turned out rather spoiled. Even at two years old, he was used to getting what he wanted. 

Tobio knew after having Shousei that he wasn't going to stop there. After Shousei had turned three, Tobio began to miss the times when his stomach was swollen and he could feel a pup moving within him. When he consulted his mates about this, they seemed to agree. All three of them spent heats together, and eventually Tobio became pregnant once again.

"Don't get me wrong, I love being pregnant," Tobio said to Tsukishima, stirring the cake batter carefully. "But sometimes it's like a curse. I swear my ankles feel like weight balls, and they hurt all the time!"

Tsukishima took a sip of his tea, bringing a hand down to rub at his own swollen stomach. Tsukishima wasn't nearly as far along as Tobio was, but considering he was with his second child, he looked like he was six months along even though he was only about four. "Tell me about it," the blond muttered. "This baby is far more active than Hirokishi was. Guess that's because his father is a rambunctious owl." 

Tobio chuckled, imagining a little Bokuto kicking around inside Tsukishima's stomach. Tobio felt sorry for the other Omega; no doubt that pup would end up bruising Tsukishima's ribs by the time it was born. 

"Aunt! Aunt!" 

Tobio smiled as two little redheads bounded up to him, each one latching on to a separate leg. For three year olds, they were both very active. Then again, they were Hinata's spawn. 

Tobio placed the mixing spoon back into the batter, wiping his caked hands on his apron before ruffling identical orange locks. With beady brown eyes, little Aiya and Shouya stared up at him.

"Hey guys, the cake will be done soon, okay?" 

It was the twins' birthday, and Hinata had practically begged Tobio to make the cake for them. He'd become quite proficient at baking. 

"Yay!" The twins squealed, running out of the kitchen. Tobio yelled at them to quit running in the house, followed by a small chuckle. Tsukishima watched with raised eyebrows, a small smile on his lips.

"Wow, they're just like Hinata." Tsukishima commented, and Tobio nodded, chuckling.

"He's got his work cut out for him, that's for sure."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Aiya and Shouya, happy birthday to you!" 

Everyone sang happily, and by the end of the song, Aiya and Shouya were fighting about who would blow out more candles. They pouted as Kuroo bent down and blew the candles out instead. They glared up at him.

Kuroo threw his hands up. "Shoulda blown them out faster, kiddos." 

Cue Kuroo running away from two small children, while Bokuto cheered from a distance. Laughter filled the room, and as Tobio looked around, surrounded by family and friends, he couldn't help but feel as though this was paradise.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Teeth skimmed the burning skin of Tobio's neck, causing the Omega to whine and arch up into the hard body above him. Oikawa's husky chuckle tickled his ear, and Tobio felt a shiver run down his spine. 

"God, you're beautiful." That was Iwaizumi speaking, his warm palm cupping Tobio's sweaty cheek. Tobio leaned into the touch, purring. Against the cleft of his ass Tobio could feel Oikawa's arousal, his cock hard and stiff against his slicked entrance. Oikawa was panting into his ear, the scent of pending rut wafting from the Alpha.

"You look gorgeous all swelled up and pregnant, Tobio." Oikawa said, reaching a hand around Tobio's torso to pluck at his sensitive chest. "Just look at these tits, all round and ready. Bet you have so much milk in them."

It was true, Tobio's breast were larger with this pregnancy than they were with Shousei, and they were much more sensitive as well. He would leak slightly when his shirt slid against his nipples.

"Fuck, Hajime, suck on them." Oikawa said, and Iwaizumi ducked down, his lips latching on to one of Tobio's nipples, drawing a yelp from the Omega.

"H-Hajime—" Tobio stammered, his mind drawing a blank. One of Oikawa's hands slid down to Tobio's entrance, pushing one finger in with ease. 

"Shit, Tobio, you're so wet. Do we turn you on that much, hmm? Good little Omega." Oikawa purred, and with the combined stimulation of Iwaizumi's mouth, Oikawa's voice, and the finger in his ass, Tobio moaned as he came hard, sterile sperm coating his rounded stomach. 

Iwaizumi popped off of his nipple, his eyes widened. "Shit, you came from that?" Tobio nodded weakly, and from behind he heard a dark chuckle.

"Tobio, I can't help myself. I'm gonna knot you right now." Oikawa lined his thick cock up with Tobio's entrance and pushed the tip in with no resistance. Inch by inch he sunk slowly into Tobio, until he was buried to the hilt. Oikawa groaned loudly and unabashedly, his hands squeezing Tobio's hips bruisingly. 

"Shit, shit!" Oikawa said, his teeth grinding together. "You're so wet and tight, I feel like my knot's gonna pop right now." Tobio whined at the thought of a knot popping inside him, and he shoved back hard, wanting nothing more than to be plugged and stuffed full of cum.

"Needy little bitch, aren't you?" Oikawa snarled, his excited scent permeating the air, mingling with the scent of slick and impending rut. "That's okay, your Alphas will give you just what you need." 

Tobio's scent spiked with anticipation and excitement as Iwaizumi slid under him, careful of his rounded stomach. Oikawa chuckled behind him. "Smell that, Hajime? Our little bitch is getting excited just from the thought of being stuffed with two knots. Aren't you, Omega?" Tobio nodded, moaning as Oikawa gave a hard thrust, rubbing against Tobio's prostate. 

The tip of Iwaizumi's cock poked at his entrance, and Oikawa stilled so Iwaizumi could better arrange himself. There was a bit of resistance as Iwaizumi tried to push in, Tobio's hole not fully used to having two cocks in it. They hadn't done it this way in a while. Iwaizumi finally pressed his tip in, and after that the slide was easy, and Iwaizumi was buried to the hilt just as Oikawa was. All three groaned in unison, Tobio's hole aching with the stretch that bordered on painful. His accumulated slick made it much easier for the two Alphas to thrust in, and they set a brutal pace, fucking Tobio into another dimension.

"Oh my God, fuck, yes! Please—please Alphas, feels so good!" Tobio moaned, his eyes rolling back as his prostate was hit head on. Each time one pulled out the other thrust in, and it was an endless barrage on Tobio's sweet spot. Tobio's vision went white as he came once again. "Fuck, cumming, I'm cumming! Don't stop, keep fucking me good!" 

Iwaizumi growled throatily from under him, his sharpened fangs piercing the skin of Tobio's shoulder, an instinctive action to warn the Omega to stay still. 

"Gonna knot you, Omega!" Iwaizumi said against his skin, and once again Tobio felt himself become more aroused and excited, bouncing back eagerly on the two cocks pounding into him.

"Fuck, fuck, here it comes," Oikawa warned, his pace becoming less aimed and more erratic and desperate. "Take fucking all of it Omega!" Oikawa's knot popped, slipping into Tobio's hole.

"Fuck!" Iwaizumi yelled as his knot popped too, and tears sprang to Tobio's eyes as his ass was stretched impossibly wide. The sensation caused Tobio to cum once again, but no sperm shot out. 

Panting, they lay heavily, waiting for the two knots to go down. Iwaizumi nuzzled against Tobio's shoulder lovingly, and Oikawa nipped and kissed his neck, tongue tracing over the bond mark he had placed on the left side of Tobio's neck. 

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Shousei, slow down!" 

Shousei turned around to look at his mother, the seven year old smiling brightly. 

"Hurry up, mama! I wanna go swimming!" Shousei exclaimed, running back to Tobio, grabbing one of his hands in his tiny ones. Shousei pulled at the Omega, chanting mantra of "hurry up" and "let's swim!" 

It was summer vacation, so they had all decided to go to the beach. Kuroo, Tsukishima, Bokuto, Akaashi, Hinata, Kenma, and Tobio and his mates planned a get together. They figured the beach would be a perfect place to go as a refuge from the heat; plus they could play volleyball on the sand. Kuroo had brought the net and ball from his gym so they could. 

Tobio made a deal with Shousei; if the little tyke would help him set up the towels he could go swimming. It only took a few minutes for the towels to be set up, and Shousei was running off towards the water, followed by Aiya, Shouya, Horikoshi, and Aki, Tsukishima's youngest son. Tsukishima named him after his older brother Akiteru, who had also joined in on their beach escapade. Tobio kept Mei on the beach in fear of her being hurt; Tobio wouldn't be able to stand it if his little girl got hurt.

Kuroo gathered all the Alphas together to set up the net, and Tobio watched appreciatively as his mates worked, naked muscles flexing. From the corner of his eye he could see Tsukishima eyeing Kuroo and Bokuto as if they were snacks. 

After the net was set up they all gathered up. Kuroo clapped his hands together and started speaking. "All right, there's ten of us, so we can do five to a team—"

"Hey, care to let us join?" 

From the distance came Sugawara and Daichi, each holding a hand of their little girl, Sakura. Sakura looked just like Sugawara; even had the same mole. 

"Suga-san!" Hinata exclaimed, jumping up excitedly. "Now there's twelve!" 

Now they had enough for two teams, so they split up by drawing numbers. On Tobio's team he had Hinata, Daichi, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Sugawara. On the other team was Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Tsukishima, Bokuto, Akiteru and Kenma. In Tobio's eyes, the teams were evenly matched, though Tobio's team did end up losing. 

During one of their games Bokuto had tripped, faceplanting into the sand. When he came back up he spit out a mouthful of sand and everyone laughed. The atmosphere was soft, happy, and everything Tobio could have wanted. 

By the end of the day, everyone was tuckered out, even the adults. With exhausted limbs they packed everything up and sleepily drove home. They all parted ways with satisfied goodbyes, all exclaiming how much fun they'd had at the beach. 

Tobio helped Shousei brush his teeth and get changed into his bed clothes. Tobio tucked the small Alpha into bed, giving him a loving nuzzle and a goodnight kiss. Iwaizumi and Oikawa did the same. Mei was impatient to also be tucked in and kissed, and all three of her parents happily abided her wishes.

As Tobio lay down, falling asleep in his mates' warm embrace, he couldn't help but purr happily. He was content, happy. He was with the two best Alphas in the entire world, and he was parenting the most beautiful children in the world.

As he slipped into sleep, Tobio thought that yes, this is exactly what his heart desired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally the story comes to a close! I can't believe its really over! I want to take the time to thank you all for reading this story and for being so supportive!! This story ending is bittersweet for me. It was my first ever multichapter fanfic, and honestly the reception it received never fails to amaze me! Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this final chapter!!
> 
> I love all of you so so much!! ❤❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> How do you guys like it? Should I continue it? I'm really excited about this one. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
